Kamen Reaper OOO
by Toa Solaric
Summary: What will happen if Instead of meeting Zangetsu, Ichigo meet Ankh who help him unlock the power of OOO. Look out Society there is a new Reaper that isn't like any in the world and he isn't going down without a fight! Join Ichigo as he make a new legend for himself as Kamen Reaper OOO! Badass Ichigo! Ichigoxharem!
1. Power of OOO

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Bleach or Kamen Rider OOO. This is something that I been thinking about a while back and wants to try it out. I like the idea of what will happen if Ichigo gain a different Zanpakuto than Zangetsu after reading some fanfiction about them. I owe it to Sekishiki for giving me some ideas which are wick. Thanks man! There should be more Bleach crossover with Kamen Riders since I don't want to be the only one does it! Ichigo is going to be different because he will be badass than his canon. Even though I like Zangetsu, I just want to try this out.**

* * *

Kamen Reaper OOO

Chapter 1: Power of OOO, meeting Ankh, Core Medals

Deep underground, below Kisuke Urahara's shop, was a peculiar sight.

In the training ground, there was a large circular hole in the ground, about 50 ft. deep. Inside this whole was a young man with amber eyes and bright orange hair.

His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, was currently going through the process to become a soul reaper again after his terrible defeat by Byakuya Kuchiki. A process that, by the looks of things, was failing and painfully for anyone right now.

Around the hole were two kids and two adults. The two children were Jinta and Ururu, two children that generally did the manual labor around the shop that was there cover.

The two adults were known as Tessai and Kisuke Urahara. All of them looked on in worry as the sound of screaming reached their ears coming from the whole.

"Well, looks like he's gonna become a hollow after all." Jinta said, looking on in indifference.

"I've got to rescue him…" Ururu worried, looking over the hole.

"Just wait little longer, guys; look his spirit is still in physical form, which means the normal process is being reversed. That's a sign he's fighting back, so there's still a chance that he can overcome this and become a soul reaper again" Kisuke said seriously.

* * *

The pain finally becoming too much to bear, Ichigo blacked out. When he woke, he found himself in what look like a city that is similar to Tokyo but there is a tall business builder that is bigger than the others.

"Where in the world am I?" Ichigo asked himself.

"So you finally shows up here to claim what is yours" said a voice.

Ichigo turns around to see a man with dirty blonde hair wore white-red clothes and red pants. His eyes were red and hawk like. Ichigo sense this person isn't human when he notice one of the man's hands is cover in red scale and shaped like a bird claws.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ichigo.

The blonde hair man narrows his eyebrows when Ichigo ask him this question when he supposed to know it already.

"Baka, you forget me! After all this time, damn it! It's me *******" shout the blond man.

Ichigo didn't hear what the man's name when he only hears censored?

_Is he insulting me?_ Ichigo thought. Even though he refused to be call baka by this guy, but he will need help to figure out what is he supposed to do here.

"So you still can't really hear my true name after all these years. How pitifully, I prefer my name as Ankh than my true name. We have a business to take of when you come here to reclaim your soul reaper power before your inner world turns into ruin, Ichigo" said the man.

This caught Ichigo's attention on the mark when Ankh says his Soul Reaper power which he needs to find right now. Suddenly the world around Ichigo and Ankh has change into the sky as they're falling and colorful medals with animal faces on them falling.

"Ichigo," said Ankh. "Out of all these Core Medals, found the one that will lead you to where your true power where you could find me"

"There are too many of them!" shout Ichigo.

"Time is essential before you become a hollow that will consume this world" said Ankh, cold.

Ankh watches Ichigo as he trying to find the Core Medals that will lead him to his soul reaper power that is within him before Rukia enter his life.

"Shit" grumble Ichigo. He can't tell which Core Medals it is since there are so many of them that he is afraid of find the right one. Getting desperate, he was about to do just that when suddenly a memory popped out at him.

(Flashback)

_"Did you know? Soul Reaper spirit ribbons are red." Uryu Ishida said._

(Flashback end)

"I owe you one, Uryu" Ichigo murmured, concentrating on finding the spirit ribbons around him. He snapped his eyes open, and grabbed the red ribbon out of all the ones that suddenly appeared around him.

"There is more to your power than you thought, Ichigo" said Ankh.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Now now Ichigo, don't expect me to go easy on you." Kisuke said, gleefully chasing Ichigo around swiping at him with his sword. Wait, why am I running? I thought only a zanpakuto could hurt soul reapers, and hat'n'clogs pulled that outta his cane, so it can't be one! Confident in his thinking, he stopped and turned to face the madman chasing him….just in time for his sword to swipe down and cut off a small part of the mask left over on his face.

_How did this happen again?_ Ichigo thought as he remember the task that Hat-o-clog have put him up.

(**Flashback**)

_"Shut up" Ichigo hissed smashing the hilt into Kisuke's chin making him cry out comically and crouch on the ground crying silently. "Well… well, I bet you weren't expecting me to come out of there alive" Ichigo said with a scary grin on his face. "I told myself that if I got out of there alive then the first thing I would do is kill you."_

_Kisuke looked up recovering from his little tantrum "You really think you can accomplish that" he asked impishly._

_"Damn straight" Ichigo said._

_"Well then lesson three will now begin" Kisuke said pulling a sword out of his cane making Ichigo feel slightly nervous._

(**Flashback ends**)

He should have kept his mouth shut since bragging isn't the answer anymore.

"Hey not bad considering you're using a little kiddy sword" Ichigo taunted tone.

"Oh what a compliment student" Kisuke grinned "Don't expect me to go easy on you." Kisuke laughed like a madman as he chased Ichigo around the area slashing at him.

_Wait a minute why am I running?_ Ichigo suddenly thought to himself. _I thought only a zanpakuto could kill soul reapers and hollows_._ And I saw Mr. Hat n' Clogs pull that sword from his cane so it can't possibly be a Zanpakuto, which means even if he hits me with it he can't cut me_.

Stopping and turning around Kisuke's sword almost cut Ichigo in the face, but it did slash off the only fragment of mask left that was on his face.

"You let your guard down" Kisuke said in a quiet and calm voice this time. "You think that because I'm not a Shinigami that I couldn't possibly have a zanpakuto. And you're also thinking there's no way I can hurt you." Seeing Ichigo's shocked face only made him glare

"You are so naïve, Awaken, Benihime!" he said.

Before Ichigo's shocked eyes Kisuke's cane sword glowed red and morphed into a sword and it looked quite sharp and powerful.

"I can assure you that this is a real zanpakuto, very real" Kisuke said with an eerie smile on his face. Another flashback assaulted Ichigo's mind.

(**Flashback**)

_"Awaken, Benihime!" Kisuke said._

(**Flashback end**)

Followed by another one flashback.

(**Flashback**)

_"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji Abarai shouted forming a nasty sword looking sword. "You can't even ask your Zanpakuto its name; I knew it."_

(**Flashback end**)

"A name for my Zanpakuto" Ichigo said quietly.

"Yes" Kisuke said hearing him "Each zanpakuto carries a unique name and this one is Benihime: the Red Princess. Let us show you" Kisuke slashed at Ichigo, but Ichigo rolled to the side and Kisuke slashed directly through a rock and the backlash sent Ichigo flying.

Ichigo recovered in time to see Kisuke in front of him about to slash him. Ichigo parried with his sword stump "I'll give you credit for not running away and for parrying with that broken stump" Kisuke congratulated. "All the same Benihime is much too fierce to let a blade like that stop her."

Before Ichigo's eyes Kisuke's zanpakuto cut through Ichigo's blade easily.

'_Damn, it can't be_' Ichigo thought running off. '_He just cut right through my zanpakuto like it was butter._'

"Don't you get it Ichigo" Kisuke asked appearing behind Ichigo making him gasp. "Your sword has no concentration of spirit energy in it."

Ichigo turned and tried to slash at Kisuke, but Kisuke dodged it easily

"It has size, but that's all. It carries the zanpakuto shape, but has none of the Zanpakuto's internal strength… so I can cut it" Kisuke stopped and slashed the guard directly in half diagonally "just like that."

The remainder of the guard fell to the ground with a clang.

"Now you no longer have any sword at all. Do you plan on fighting me with nothing, but the hilt? I suppose you could still manage to knock my hat off, but this time Ichigo, you're gonna need a lot more than blind luck or courage. I think it's only fair to warn you" Kisuke continued in a deadly voice as red reiatsu surrounded him "If you try to go against me with that inferior weapon… I will kill you."

Ichigo's eyes were wide and horrified and he took off running.

_I got to get away; I don't think he's kidding. He's really gonna kill me this time_, Ichigo thought as Kisuke appeared and almost killed him again. _What am I doing? Is this all the resolve I have? I'm so disgusted with myself. Coward beyond redemption! _"

"You are right on the mark there, Ichigo" said a voice. Ichigo found himself looking at the blond hair man appear before him

"Ankh!" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what are you standing there for?" said Ankh. Ichigo found himself back in his inner world right now. "You still hadn't called me yet. You must remember what you are fighting for? Why did you gain this power for what reason? Abandon your fear of the enemy and face forward to the infinity. Never give up to the bitter end to become the warrior that you destined to become. Listen my name is..."

* * *

In the physical world Ichigo stopped and stood still. Kisuke stopped and stared at Ichigo as a wind began kicking up "Why did he just stop like that" Jinta asked. Kisuke readied his sword for another attack.

"Abandon doubt, Abandon fear" Ankh said to Ichigo from within his mind "Turn forward and face your enemy." Reiatsu exploded from out of Ichigo's body with multiply colors "Have doubt and you'll be afraid, have courage to faces your enemies~! Shout, my name is…"

"Reach to the infinity! Mugen-oh no Medals! (Infinity King's medals)" shout Ichigo. Multiply colors reiatsu burst out and it was massive and shook the room violently. The room shook from the massive release of pent up power, and after a few seconds the room stopped shaking and Ichigo came into view, but what they saw confused them. Ichigo looked exactly the same, the only difference being the hilt of his sword was gone and there is a strange belt on Ichigo's waist.

"What kinda release was that? A belt? What the heck is with his Zanpakuto?" Jinta complained after overcoming the shock of the release of power. It was true, Tessai noted, but he knew better than to judge something he had no idea of.

"Hey…Hat'n'clogs..." Ichigo said quietly. Kisuke perked up, wondering what was going on. His instincts were screaming something was amiss, and he knew it was best to stay on guard.

"I hope you will be ready for what I'm going to do…" said Ichigo. He took out a circular device that just came to his hand.

_Ankh, I remember the reason that I gain this power for even though I don't know what is going to happen next_, Ichigo thought.

Kisuke notice there is something odd about the belt when he notices there are three slots on it with three medals that he never seen before in his life.

One is red with a hawk symbol; one is yellow with a tiger symbol; and the last one is a grasshopper.

"Henshin," he said while moving the scanner over his chest.

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**" sung the belt as holographic, bigger, versions of the known Core Medals circled around Ichigo.

The holograms of the Head Medals however circled him vertically, going pass through his chest while the Body and Leg Medals circled him horizontally. The Medals kept circling him until the holographic versions of the Medals he just scanned were in front of him. The Medals combined into a symbol that slammed on Ichigo's chest. The symbol then generated armor. He had a red bird like head with green eyes, yellow gauntlets with three claws folded back with yellow line running up to his shoulder pads, and green legs with an armor pattern on it that looked insect like with green shoes and green angled lines going to his chest. He also had a gold circle encompassing his chest with the images in this order from top to bottom a Red bird on top of Yellow tiger face with a green grasshopper head under it.

"No way! That his Zanpakuto!" Jinta said with disbelieve look on his face and drop his jaws. He never seen an armor type Zanpakuto before in his life.

'_No way! An Armor Zanpaku-to?!'_ Tessai said to himself.

"What in the world…" muttered Kisuke, disbelieve. He never seen an armor type Zanpakuto before in his life since Zanpaku-to are supposed to be in weapon forms. But he never expects Ichigo, of all people is this surprising have an armor type.

(**Kamen Rider OOO - Regret nothing Tighten Up**)

Ichigo come up at Kisuke that the Hat'n'clogs didn't sense him getting close and have short time to block Ichigo's punch with his Benhime before jump back a few feet.

"Well, I did tell you to watch out, Hat'n'clogs" said Ichigo.

"I'm impress that you can comes this close that the real test begins" said Kisuke. He is quite curiosity about Ichigo's Zanpaku-to since he wonder what it can do.

"Scream! Benhime!" said Kisuke as he swings Benhime as and a red wave with fire crack sound coming at Ichigo.

Suddenly Ichigo's legs glow green as he jumping high into the air to dodge Kisuke's attack and come back down to the ground.

"I guess that you are right" said Ichigo. Suddenly the tiger part of his roar, Ichigo's arms was glowing and the ornaments on his arms folded out to become claws as he come charging at Kisuke again.

"Holy shit!" said Jinta, shocked.

Ichigo is not fighting with Kisuke just with a sword but claws that Kisuke found amazing and block each one of his blows.

"You are very interesting, Kurosaki-kun but this fighting will end soon…" said Kisuke.

Kisuke is aiming for the killing blow on Ichigo who is blocking Benhime who didn't manage to block or dodged it in time.

"Gah!" said Ichigo in pain. The tiger part of the symbol then started flickering, losing its color before regaining it again.

_What I'm going to do now?_ Ichigo thought.

"_Replace the medal with this one, Ichigo_" said Ankh.

Ichigo was surprised to hear Ankh is helping him out as another green medal appears in his hand. But this one has the face of a mantis on it. He tilted the buckle back and took out the middle medal and replaced it with a green one and swiped the reader over them again.

"**TAKA**"

"**KAMAKIRI**"

"**BATTA**"

Ichigo didn't change much except his arms were green with katana long blades on his wrists which didn't stay for long, they moved to his hand. He blocks the incoming attack from Kisuke and kicks him back with a grasshopper kick.

"Wow" said Ururu.

"Alright but I have no idea of what this is going to do…" said Ichigo. He decides to use the scanning again but on all three Core Medals on his belt.

"**Scanning Charges!**"

Ichigo jumped up high and got ready to kick the Kisuke, in between the two boulders were 3 rings one red and two green, Ichigo started to fall and went thru each ring and glowing brighter until he hit the Kisuke and the area explosion.

"See ya!" shout Ichigo.

As the dust cleared in front of where Kisuke stood, it revealed to everyone the shop owner being covered by a high level kido that was cracked and almost broken.

The blond man sighed, and nodded his thanks to the heavily panting Tessai for saving his skin. As he looked towards where Ichigo stood, he was just in time to see the teen collapse as Ichigo change back into his original form from the loss of adrenaline and the use of such a large power for the first time.

(Song end)

Kisuke smiled to himself and shook his head, then called out for Ururu and Jinta to go get Ichigo as he went to check on Tessai.

_Ichigo, you just keep on surprising me. I thought Armor type Zanpaku-to just a legend but you proved that its real deal_, Kisuke thought to himself. But he is kind of curiosity about what are those Medals that Ichigo used to change his armor.

"You passed Ichigo" said Kisuke.

* * *

"Hey Kisuke, what's up?" asked Isshin.

"Oh…I'm just telling you that Ichigo have awoken his Zanpaku-to and you won't believe what I'm going to tell you, old friend" said Kisuke.

* * *

Inside Ichigo's mindscape, he was having a chat with his zanpakuto spirit "Okay I would like to know what kind of powers you have that involved with these Core Medals?" Ichigo asked respectively.

Ankh nodding as he walks toward Ichigo. "You have already notices that I'm not exactly like any Zanpaku-to in the Soul Society since my manifestation lies with those Core Medals and the OOOdriver. Once you release me I am permanently released and all you have to do use the Core Medals to called Mugen-oh no Medals"

"What is the significant of these Medals?" asked Ichigo. He knows it is the name of his armor release but is curiosity about the power these Medals have giving him.

"Each Core Medals have different ability based on the animal on the medal. They could give rise your strength, agility, or endurance that depends on what Combos you decides to use. If the coins were all the same color then the user was even more powerful. You are only access to full combo when you have reach Bankai which we will be talking about that later. There also weapons beside the armor that you will be getting soon…" Ankh said and he is eating popsicles that just pop out of nowhere.

Ichigo nod as he understands Ankh's warning and will practice using possible powers. "How many Core Medals are there?" asked Ichigo.

"There are three Core medals to a full combo; you unlock the base form but there are more sets that you will have to unlock soon and each form have comes with different ability and powers" said Ankh.

Ichigo nod as he learning from Ankh.

"I suggest that you don't stay in the armor for too long" said Ankh.

"Why not?" asked Ichigo. He thought he finally has something cool and won't mind show it around.

"If you do, you will expansion your spiritual energy too quickly and you will eventually pass out" said Ankh.

_Ichigo, you need to be strong enough to handle the truth about what else happens on the day when your mother passed away_, Ankh thought. He doesn't know what is in store for Ichigo but he promises himself that he will make up for his past mistakes and help this boy.

Ankh grins as he is going to give Ichigo the title soon. "By the way, there is something else that you need to know"

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"There is another name to your armor, Ichigo…it known as OOO" said Ankh.

* * *

**To be continue. **

**Read and Review it! What do you think? A Zanpaku-to that let you change into a Kamen Rider? Now the Bleach Universe won't be the same again when Ichigo becomes…OOO! How will this affect the outcome of the whole Bleach Universe? I wonder if anyone wants to try something like a zanpaku-to that give Ichigo the ability to become a Kamen Rider. **

**Before I continue this story, what Combo do you think that Ichigo should use against Zaraki?**

**Next chapter: Ichigo and the gangs goes invade the Soul Society and have come across a giant that won't let them in. **

**I'm going to do Ichigoxharem but I won't do Ichigo to be with either Rukia or Orihime because they are over-used.**


	2. Infiltrating the Soul Society

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Bleach.**** I have trouble of deciding how should I do the Ride Vendor?**

* * *

Ch2: Infiltrating the Soul Society

A week has passed since Ichigo had released his shikai and regained his Soul Reaper powers with the help of Urahara. It was 1:00 am and Ichigo was waiting, with his window open, for a message from Urahara.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Ichigo said to himself.

"At least it's a nice night, not a cloud in the sky…what's that?" Ichigo asked as he saw something flash in the sky. He looked up and noticed something heading towards him, he shouted in surprise, ducked and it hit his wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ichigo shouted in surprise, he heard Ankh chuckling at this.

'Shut up Bird man.' Ichigo mentally told him.

'_You were the one who shouted, Strawberry boy._' Ankh responded.

Ichigo's eye twitched as he noticed a blood like substance running down his wall, revealing a message.

"Huh? A message," Ichigo said and read it, "**Ichigo, urgent, meet me outside the Urahara shop.**"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT, THIS IS LIKE SOME LAME TV MURDER MYSTERY IN WHICH A MESSAGE IS WRITTEN IN THE VICTIM'S BLOOD, AND IT BETTER NOT STAIN MY WALLS!" Ichigo shout as he freaked out as the blood fells revealing more.

"Huh? P.S.?" He said and read, "**P.S. If you think this is just some lame murder mystery, in which a message is written in the victim's blood…, then you obviously have no sense of humor.**"

Ankh was cracking up, causing multiple tick marks to appear in his hair.

"AHH FUCK YOU!" Ichigo threw his pillow at the wall, only for an alarm clock to hit him.

"NO FUCK YOU KUROSAKI, NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Ichigo's neighbor shouted.

Ichigo took the clock and threw it through his neighbor's window, breaking it and injuring the man.

"MY LEG!" The neighbor shouted as Ichigo walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Well, dad, Karin, Yuzu, this is goodbye." Ichigo said.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" He heard his father shout, as said father dived from his bedroom window, Ichigo moved out of the way as Isshin hit the ground; head first, with a crash.

"Excellent dodge my son, I no longer have anything to teach you." Isshin said painfully as he struggled to get up.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and began to walking off.

"Wait Ichigo, before you go, I want to give you something," Isshin said and handed Ichigo a talisman, "Don't lose it; your mother gave it to me."

Ichigo stared at the talisman, ignoring his father.

"Thanks for giving me this dad."

"I'm not giving it to you, I except it back."

Ichigo heard him but stared at it again, Isshin, knowing Ichigo was ignoring him, Isshin began to spaz out.

"Hey, did you hear me, I said you better give it back or I'll shave my beard off and…"

Ichigo interrupted him.

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya, I'm leaving dad." Ichigo responded and walked off. He knows there is no way that will happen yet.

* * *

"Ah Ichigo right on time" Kisuke said as Ichigo walked up to him.

Ichigo then noticed someone else sitting next to Urahara. It was Chad in all of his tall, muscular form.

"Hey Chad!" Ichigo said.

Chad looked up at Ichigo and smile. "It's good to see you here"

"Yeah thanks" Ichigo said "So why are you here?"

"Rukia saved my life once and I want to repay the favor" Chad said "I'm going with you."

Ichigo nodded and smiled slightly "Glad you're coming I can't imagine anyone other than you watching my back."

Chad nodded back as well.

"So Ishida you're coming as well" Ichigo said turning around as the Quincy has arrived.

Indeed it was Uryu Ishida standing there in his Quincy outfit "Kurosaki" he greeted. "I see you've improved your abilities. I'm coming along to; I don't take defeat well especially from a Shinigami."

Ichigo smirked "Well where we're going you'll get plenty of opportunities to kick other Shinigami ass."

Ishida smirked slightly.

"Well I guess we're all present and accounted for" a young girl's voice said. They turned to see Orihime coming up with a bright smile on her face.

"Inouse?" Ichigo surprised.

"Okay enough goggling" a male voice said. They turned to see a cat walking towards them "Well since we're all here we should get going."

"Did that cat just talk?" Ichigo asked others while pointing at Yoruichi.

"It is a little hard to get used to" Ishida said. He still isn't used to Yoruichi yet.

"I'm still adjusting to it myself" Chad said.

Kisuke clapped his hands together "Alright enough of that let's get going." They all proceeded to follow Kisuke into his shop.

"Orihime" Ichigo called before she went inside "Do you know what you're getting yourself into by going with us? It's going to be very dangerous."

Orihime smiled at him "Don't worry about me Ichigo. I know it's going to be hard and dangerous, but… I promised Tatsuki I'd come back to her."

Ichigo looked surprised at her before Orihime turned then went into the shop.

_Well I better making sure she is alright or Tatsuki will kill me right now_, Ichigo thought. He knows that this will be one of the most dangerous jobs yet.

* * *

Now they were all in Kisuke's underground training area.

"Wow who would have thought that such a huge area would exist under ground. Isn't it amazing?" asked Orihime.

A gate appeared next to Kisuke and Tessai.

"This is the gate way to the Soul Society known as the Senkaimon. I'm going to tell you how to navigate through here, but first we need to make a quick adjustment." Kisuke said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Ichigo.

Kisuke picked up his cane and then stabbed it into the back of Ichigo's head. Out popped Ichigo's Shinigami form.

The others looked surprised as Ichigo's body fell to the ground

"A little warning next time please, Hat-o-clog" Ichigo said twitching slightly.

"Wow, so Ichigo you're not inside this Ichigo anymore" Orihime said pointing to his prone body.

"Please don't talk about me like that" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, what type of Zanpaku-to is that?" asked Uryu.

Ichigo turn to see his Medajaribur on his back and smile. Ankh told him that is addition weapon beside the OOO armor to channel the power of Cell medals to attack.

"_Ichigo, save our strength until we getting into the Soul Society_" said Ankh.

"You will see after we get into the Soul Society." Ichigo smirk.

This led to others becoming curiosity to what Ichigo's Zanpaku-to does.

"So you're saying the conversion will turn us into spirit beings so our bodies can pass through without our souls being sucked out?" Ishida asked Kisuke.

"Precisely" Kisuke said. "But there's a catch. The time the gateway will stay open is only four minutes long." They looked at Kisuke surprised.

"Will that be enough time?" Ichigo asked.

"Ordinarily no" Kisuke said bluntly "But four minutes is all I can give you. After that it's all up to you guys to make it to the other side and anyone who doesn't make it will be forever trapped in the Dangai; the world between the Soul Society and the mortal world."

"How will we ever make it?" Orihime asked timidly.

"We have to win which mean we have to move forward no matter whatever it takes" said Ichigo.

"Exactly" Yoruichi said "Well said Ichigo. Now let's get going."

The portal opened and all of them charged into the portal. Once they were all through Kisuke got up and touched the portal and it shocked his hand. Grunting slightly Kisuke clenched his hand.

"It's all up to you now" Kisuke said silently "We're all counting on you Ichigo."

* * *

(Opening)

**You count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

The core medals scatter on the ground.

**Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!**

Ichigo watch over the Karakura town as Kamen Reaper OOO.

**Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

Ichigo and his friends were heading off to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

**Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)**

Rukia is looking outside of her cell with guilty.

**Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for**

Shadow of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were looming over the Soul Society.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ichigo is scouting around as he, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime found Core medals on the ground.

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

Ichigo begins his day by dodging his father Isshin's assault while Ankh is watching him with amusement.

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

In Ichigo's inner world, the Greeeds that made up of Mugen-oh no Medals were watching Ichigo training.

**Michi naru tenkai (Mystrious turn of events)! Give me energy!**

Ichigo begins his day with his friends at school.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime have to fight their way through a lot of Shinigami including the 13 captains.

**Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**

Yoruichi watches Ichigo training with Ankh.

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!**

Ichigo fight Renji once again as he become OOO. Renji fall to the ground as he reminisces the old days with Rukia.

**Come on!**

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

**Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**

Aizen and his henchmen thought their master plan were being easy but they become scary of something that they didn't even foresee.

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

Ichigo got hugged by Senna, Neliel, and Harribel which caused his face become red. He doesn't know that Ankh and the other Greeeds were watching this from his inner world.

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

Ichigo enter his fight with Byakuya as he change into OOO with his fists ready.

**Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)**

The Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Medajaribur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right

(Opening end)

* * *

Ichigo and his friends ran faster and faster as the Dangai path began closing behind them. A giant device that Yoruichi dubbed the Sweeper was closing in on them.

Uryu had already needed to be saved by Chad after his cape got caught. Ichigo moved to draw Medajaribur.

"No Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted at him.

"If you draw your zanpakuto than the Dangai with sense your reiatsu and you will be swallowed up by the Sweeper." Yoruichi warned the Kamen Reaper.

Ichigo lamented and agreed, the group continued to run for the exit but the Sweeper was quickly catching up.

"I don't think we're going to make it!" Ichigo shouted.

"I got it Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

"Orihime, no!" Yoruichi shouted to the busty red head, but it was too late.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!" Orihime shouted.

"Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!" She shouted as the Sweeper hit the shield, an explosion sent the ground flying out of the Dangai, to which Orihime used her shield to cushion their landing.

"Woo! We made it!" Orihime cheered, only for Yoruichi to head butt her in the eye with a shout of "YOU FOOL!"

"My eye" Orihime cried and whined as anime style tears flowed out of her eyes as she held the eye Yoruichi head butted.

"That was very dangerous Orihime! If the sweeper had touched even one of the flowers than we all would have been doomed!" Yoruichi scolded the red head.

Orihime looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Hey, don't be so hard on her, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have made it at all." Ichigo said, this cheered Orihime up instantly.

Yoruichi sighed as everyone noticed the people of the Rukon District were staring at them.

"Um, why's everyone staring at us?" Uryu asked.

"Well, Soul Reapers aren't exactly at the top of the popularity chain among the residents of the Rukon Districts." Yoruichi said.

"Oh?" Ichigo asked.

He looked towards a large open gate.

"So, that's it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, that's where all the Soul Reapers live, and where Rukia is being held, the Seireitei." Yoruichi said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ichigo shouts and charge at the gate without any thinking.

"ICHIGO NO!" Yoruichi shouted.

"_Ichigo! Incoming!_" shout Ankh.

Right as our hero was approaching the gate, it slammed into the ground, shut, as a giant man jumped down.

The man was extremely tall, at least 32 feet in height, and was very muscular. He was dressed in a Shihakusho, the same kind that most Soul Reapers wear, but was open at the top on the left side of his chest with some armor covering his left shoulder to his upper arm. His hair was black and tied into a ponytail that went down to his waist, with long side burns that extended to his neck and was tied off in ponytail like tuffs. He wore a red hair with tassels on the side.

"AH! NO ONE TRIES TO GET PAST ME, JIDANBO IKKANZAKA, GATEKEEPER OF THE WEST GATE!" He shouted.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you just hear me? I am Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, Gatekeeper of the West Gate! And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, for a boy you sure have a girly name, being named strawberry."

"MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN STRAWBERRY! ICHI STANDS FOR NUMBER ONE AND GO STANDS FOR GUARDIAN!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, it doesn't matter who you are? If you want to get into the Seireitei, you have to battle me." Jidanbo said and took out his axes.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she and Uryu ran to him, only for Jidanbo to stomp his foot, stopping the two.

"Have you no manners, there are three rules here in the Rukon District, number three is all duels must be one-on-one!" He shouted at them.

They were forced to step back as Ichigo stood up from the rubble, not a scratch on him.

"Since we are changing names then allow me to give you mine." said Ichigo in mocking gesture as the OOOdriver materialize around his waist and the three Core Medals in his hands. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, but I have a second name."

"What are those?" asked Jidanbo.

Ichigo place the Taka Medal, Batta Medal, and Tora Medal into their respective places and take out the Scanning.

"Henshin!" said Ichigo. He grabbed the scanner and ran it across his still loaded belt.

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**"

The air filled with light as the familiar looking armor formed around Ichigo, the Helmet, styled after a red hawk, the black with yellow torso with the retracted claws forming a type of armguard, and the black with green legs featuring insect styled armour on each shin, leading to green feet. All three of these sections had lines leading to the chest plate of the armour, which carried a three part emblem featuring the designs on the medals, a section at the top representing the hawk, a yellow tiger in the middle, and a green grasshopper at the bottom.

Chad, Uryu and Orihime were surprised by beyond belief as they along with Jidanbo to see Ichigo's new form.

"Is that Ichigo's Zanpaku-to?" asked Uryu.

"What in the world are you?" asked Jidanbo.

"Keh, call me…OOO! Kamen Reaper OOO." he said as he flicked his wrist.

"Kamen Reaper?" asked Chad, Uryu, and Orihime in union.

_So this is Ichigo's Mugen-oh no medal?_ Yoruichi thought.

* * *

Jidanbo was doing a very fine imitation of a gasping fish as he tried to take in what OOO had done. OOO's introduction did manage to snap him out of it though. Shaking his head, he took another of his dramatic stances and took out his axes, "I don't know what kind of Zanpaku-to is that but you won't stand against me!"

OOO's visor eyes become red as his hawk visions become active.

_Hmm…I should avoid those axes even if they aren't Zanpaku-to_, OOO thought.

"_Be ready, OOO_" said Ankh.

OOO start off by blocking Jidanbo's ax but he was force back, the force of Jidanbo's attack caused the ground to shatter under him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she and Uryu ran to him, only for Jidanbo to stomp his foot, stopping the two.

"Have you no manners, there are three rules here in the Rukon District, number three is all duels must be one-on-one!" He shouted at them.

"I will be alright" said OOO. He knows that he shouldn't use Tora claws as he quickly switched the Tora Medal for the Gorilla Medal and scanned it.

"**TAKA!**"

"**GORILLA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-GO-BA! TAGOBA! TA-GO-BA!**"

OOO's arms changed to gray and the symbol for tiger switched with the symbol for Gorilla, arming OOO with the Gorilla arms.

"How did you do that?" asked Jidanbo, stun.

"It one of my many abilities of my Zanpaku-to" said OOO.

Jidanbo swing his axe down on OOO when OOO stop his attack by grabbing his ax with his only two hands.

"What the-" Jidanbo look disbelieve that someone stop his ax attack. But before he know it, OOO grab his ax as he throw him while Jidanbo was still holding his ax as he was send flying across the district.

Chad look stun that at OOO's strength which would equal to his strength as well.

"Kurosaki… just what was all that?" Uryu asked shaking slightly.

"What do you mean?" OOO asked "That was my Zanpakuto."

"There is no such thing as an armor type Zanpaku-To!" said Uryu

OOO walk toward Jidanbo who still on the ground as the giant have a bit trouble of getting up.

"So could you let us pass?" asked OOO.

"Hmm…It been many years since someone could knock me over yet still kind to me" said Jidanbo, smile.

Jidanbo was still stiffed from the landing but he still standing as he use both of his arms to opened up the Gate.

"Thanks Jidanbo" said OOO.

"No prob-" Jidanbo stopped and started shaking when he noticed just who was on the other side of the gate. Ichigo followed his gaze and saw a man wearing the Shinigami outfit with a white Haori over it. He have a wakizashi length zanpakuto on his waist. He had silver hair that fell flat down his forehead, slit eyes and a wide smile like a fox.

"Who the hell is this guy" Ichigo asked.

'_Of all people why him_' Yoruichi thought dreadfully.

"Captain of Squad 3 Gin Ichimaru" Jidanbo said shaking in fright.

"Well what do we have here" Gin said with an oily voice. Then a large cut appeared on Jidanbo's arm causing him to drop to one knee and support the gate on his shoulder while his left arm hung loosely.

"Jidanbo" Ichigo shouted.

"What do you think you're doing Jidanbo?" Gin asked pleasantly "A Gate Keeper isn't supposed to opens the gate for anyone."

"They fought me and I lost" Jidanbo grunted "I had no choice, but to open the gate."

"What you're saying makes no sense" Gin said grinning still "When a Gate Keeper loses it doesn't mean he opens the gate; it means… death." Jidanbo grunted more as his eyes widened in fright.

OOO using his Batta legs' jumping ability as he gets closer to Gin and prevent him from unsheathed his short sword by knocking him back with Gorilla punch.

But Gin use Shunpo in time to avoid the massive fist against his face and gone few feet away to have a good look at his attacker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes Ichigo what are you doing?" Yoruichi shouted at him "Get back here you idiot. You don't know who you're dealing with."

Actually OOO know what is going on due to his hawk vision tells him that this guy is different from Jidanbo. But he isn't going down without a fight.

_What an Armor type Zanpaku-to? Is that even possible?_ Gin thought as he reaches for his Zanpaku-to.

"What do you plan on doing, throwing that dagger at us?" OOO asked mockingly.

"Oh no dear boy, you see, this is my zanpakuto, a demonstration is in order no? Shoot to kill…SHISO (God's Spear)!" He shouted and his zanpakuto blade extended, it sliced through Jidanbo's arm, Gin missed seeing OOO switching his Gorilla medal and Batta medal for an orange medal with a turtle and yellow medal with a cheetah on it then scan his belt again. Jidanbo struggled to hold the gate open as Gin readied another strike.

"**TAKA!**"

"**KAME!**"

"**CHEETA!**"

"**TA-KA-CH! TAKACH! TA-KA-CH!**"

OOO's gorilla arms turn orange as they resemble turtle shell and his legs where armored up to his thigh with a spotted cheetah look to them.

"You bastard!" shout OOO. Steam then poured out of the spots on his legs before he blurred out of sight.

Before Gin could reacted, he have been smack in the face as he been send flying against the wall by hard punches by OOO.

"ICHIGO STOP!" Yoruichi shouted but it was too late as OOO's arm slammed into Gin's throat, throwing the captain back. Jidanbo couldn't last as fell, letting go of the gate. It closed, leaving OOO trapped in the Seireitei. Gin coughed as looked towards Ichigo.

"I should turn you in, try to capture or kill you, but you know what, I'm going to let you go. You interest me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Gin said.

OOO gasped.

'How does he know my name?' He thought as Gin walked away.

"I will warn you, other than me there are 12 other captains, 13 lieutenants, 20 seated officers, and hundreds of unseated officers." Gin said in a mocking tone and continued to walk away.

"Why tell me this if I'm your enemy? And how do you know my name?" OOO asked.

"It's simple; you interest me and I believe you will be useful in the future, as for how I know your name you'll find out one of these days, bye now." Gin said and, with a wave of his hand, was gone in a swish.

_So that's one of the captains, how does he know my name, what does he mean I'll be useful? Something's going on and I think it's linked with Rukia's capture_, OOO thought.

"_Ichigo I felt there is a dark motive in the Soul Society that no one seem to aware_" said Ankh. "_Keep sharp eyes out at your surrounding_"

"_Thanks Ankh_" said OOO.

OOO sighed as the gate slammed shut, sealing him within the Seireitei.

"Yoruichi, you there" Ichigo shouted through the wall "Yoruichi."

"Ichigo" Yoruichi's voice called back though Ichigo could barely hear it. "Are you there?"

"Yeah I am" OOO shouted "What do I do now?"

"Head off into the Seireitei towards the massive hill in the center" Yoruichi shouted through the wall. "Odds are that Rukia is there in the tower next to it. Once you're there stay out of sight and don't get caught by anyone. Good luck."

_Looks like I'm on my own for a time_, OOO thought as before he titles his belt again as he undo the transformation as he pick a random route to begin with.

_Hold on Rukia, I'm coming, _Ichigo thought.

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Reaper OOO: OOO's debut in the Soul Society begins and caught the interested of dark forces within the Soul Society. Many Soul Reapers on how alert to OOO's appearance in the Soul Society. Will Yoruichi and his friends make in time to help Ichigo and Rukia?**

**Ch3: OOO vs. Ikkaku**

**Like I told people before that the full combos will be Bankai due to the fact OOO represent infinity which is why there will always be a combo strong than the previous ones. As for the Purple combo, I will have it act like Ichigo's inner hollow.**

**As for Ichigo's harem…**

**Ichigo's harem: Senna, Neliel, Harribel, Yoruichi, Momo, Tatsuki**


	3. OOO vs Ikkaku

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Bleach or Kamen Rider OOO. I also will think of using the Panda and Kangaroo medals including the Movie Core Medals. Ok…I will only use the Combo songs when it comes to full combo because some of the random combos were hard to song out. Also there is a poll about Kamen Rider Kiva: Legend of the Darkness Moon on my page that I need to you guys help me deciding about what I should do with Hitomi.**

* * *

Ch3: OOO vs. Ikkaku

(**So far on Kamen Reaper OOO…**)

_"Wait Ichigo, before you go, I want to give you something," Isshin said and handed Ichigo a talisman, "Don't lose it; your mother gave it to me."_

…_.._

_"Ah Ichigo right on time" Kisuke said as Ichigo walked up to him._

…_.._

_"Precisely" Kisuke said. "But there's a catch. The time the gateway will stay open is only four minutes long." They looked at Kisuke surprised._

…..

_"It's all up to you now" Kisuke said silently "We're all counting on you Ichigo."_

…..

_Ichigo and his friends ran faster and faster as the Dangai path began closing behind them. A giant device that Yoruichi dubbed the Sweeper was closing in on them._

…..

_"Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!" She shouted as the Sweeper hit the shield, an explosion sent the ground flying out of the Dangai, to which Orihime used her shield to cushion their landing._

…_._

_"Yes, that's where all the Soul Reapers live, and where Rukia is being held, the Seireitei." Yoruichi said._

_"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ichigo shouts and charge at the gate without any thinking._

…_._

_"ICHIGO NO!" Yoruichi shouted._

…_.._

_"AH! NO ONE TRIES TO GET PAST ME, JIDANBO IKKANZAKA, GATEKEEPER OF THE WEST GATE!" He shouted._

…

_"MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN STRAWBERRY! ICHI STANDS FOR NUMBER ONE AND GO STANDS FOR GUARDIAN!" Ichigo shouted._

_"Well, it doesn't matter who you are? If you want to get into the Seireitei, you have to battle me." Jidanbo said and took out his axes._

…_.._

"_Since we are changing names then allow me to give you mine." Said Ichigo in mocking gesture as the OOOdriver materialize around his waist and the three Core Medals in his hands. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, but I have a second name."_

…_.._

"_Henshin!" said Ichigo. He grabbed the scanner and ran it across his still loaded belt._

…_.._

_"Keh, call me… Kamen Reaper… OOO." he said as he flicked his wrist._

…_._

_"Kurosaki… just what was all that?" Uryu asked shaking slightly._

…_.._

_"Captain of Squad 3 Gin Ichimaru" Jidanbo said shaking in fright._

…_.._

_"What do you think you're doing Jidanbo?" Gin asked pleasantly "A Gate Keeper isn't supposed to opens the gate for anyone."_

…_.._

_OOO using his Batta legs' jumping ability as he gets closer to Gin and prevent him from unsheathed his short sword by knocking him back with Gorilla punch._

…_._

"_You bastard!" shout OOO. Steam then poured out of the spots on his legs before he blurred out of sight._

…_._

_"I should turn you in, try to capture or kill you, but you know what, I'm going to let you go. You interest me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Gin said._

…

* * *

(Now)

"Head off into the Seireitei towards the massive hill in the center" Yoruichi shouted through the wall. "Odds are that Rukia is there in the tower next to it. Once you're there stay out of sight and don't get caught by anyone. Good luck."

_Looks like I'm on my own for a time_, OOO thought as before he titles his belt again as he undo the transformation as he pick a random route to begin with.

_Hold on Rukia, I'm coming_, Ichigo thought.

* * *

(In the Squad 1 barracks)

Gin Ichimaru was standing outside the room that led to the Captain's Meeting Hall. His forehead wound stopped bleeding, but he still had dried blood on his face and clothes since he didn't have time to present himself since the Head Captain called him before he could clean up. The doors opened.

"So you are here" an old voice said.

The doors fully opened revealing the Captain's Hall with 11 Captains standing there at attention.

"Captain of Squad 3: Gin Ichimaru."

"An unexpected summons" Gin mused.

"Tell me should I be appalled or impressed and look at this distinguished crowd. The Captains of the Soul Society; all here just for me or am I mistaken" he added when he saw their blank looks. He looked around and his grin seemed to broaden "I see the Captain of Squad 13 is conspicuously absent. What's wrong did something happen to him?"

"He's not feeling very well" said Tousen, Captain of Squad 9.

Gin actually frowned "Oh no not again. I hope he gets well soon."

"Stop joking around," a large Captain with spiky black hair named Kenpachi Zaraki said. "You know that's not why you were summoned here. It's my understanding that you went and played with that Ryoka boy by yourself and I heard you retreated. Explain yourself; you should be able to handle four or five Ryoka without back up."

"Ah you see that boy has an interesting ability" Gin said.

"He did what?" Kenpachi said glaring.

"Well you see he caught me off guard with his ability and as you can see I paid the price" Gin grinned rubbing his head and indicating to his split forehead and pierced shoulder. "I still can't feel my left arm right now."

"Stop all this monkey business right now" a paint faced captain interjected. He was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12 "There's absolutely no way that Captains, such as us, would be overwhelmed by a Ryoka's ability no matter what they were."

"Oh no, not again; old fools caught up in stupid bickering" muttered a young looking captain with spiky white hair and teal eyes said. He was Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10.

"Can't you see" Gin said "You're petty accusations are implying that I let him live on purpose."

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Mayuri shouted.

"Shut up Kurotsuchi" Kenpachi growled.

"Can't you see I was talking to him first?" Kenpachi took a step forward as did Mayuri "Or perhaps you'd like to settle things right now."

"What did you say?" Mayuri shouted.

"So stupid" mutter Sofion, Captain of Squad 2.

"Well what do you know," a man with a straw hat wearing pink coat with flower designs over his outfit whispered "Tempers are running high today." He was Captain of Squad 8; Shunsui Kyoraku.

A noble looking man with kenseikan in his hair wearing an expensive scarf remained stoic not muttering a single word. He was Captain of Squad 6: Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Stop" the old man at the front shouted. He had a long beard, eyebrows and a bald head. His arms were leaning on a cane and he had many wrinkles and battle scars on him. He was the Head Captain of all the Captains as well as the Captain of Squad 1: Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Enough of this foolishness. I think the true reason that you have been summoned here before your peers is the fact that you acted alone and the fact that you let your guard down around an enemy you knew nothing about allowing him to wound you. How do you defend your actions Ichimaru?" asked Yamamoto.

Gin was silent for a few seconds "I cannot" he finally said. Yamamoto gazed sternly at him while Gin rubbed his head "There's really nothing to say. I made a simple mistake. I'm not going to stand here and make up excuses. I'll accept any punishment-"

"Just a minute Ichimaru" a soft voice said. It was a normal looking man with shoulder length brown hair that went down his forehead wearing square glasses. He was Sosuke Aizen; Captain of Squad 5. "I have something I would like to ask you."

If possible Gin's grin widened.

Whatever Aizen was going to say was interrupted when a beeping sound went off. It was coming from Kaname Tousen.

"Sorry Head Captain" Tousen apologized "Shuhei seems to need something."

"Captain! The Ryoka that Captain Ichimaru has encountered…he just disappeared before my men corner him and- AAAAAHHHH!" said Shuhei. Suddenly there was a major breaking noise which stuns Tousen.

"What?" Tousen said disbelief.

"Shuhei… Shuhei are you there" Tousen called into the phone, but no one responded. "Head Captain Sir" Tousen looked at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto stroked his beard "Captain Unohana, bring up the surveillance of the West Gate."

"Yes Head Captain" a soft female voice said. It was of a beautiful woman with a kind face and long black hair braided up in the front. Her hand glowed blue and she produced a projection screen that showed the area in front of the gate.

* * *

It zooms in on Shushei and a group of dozen soul reapers as they corner Ichigo.

"Stand down Ryoka" the Lieutenant of Squad Nine, Shuhei Hisagi, said "You are under arrest for trespassing into the Seireitei and for assault on a Captain."

"Sorry, but I have no intention of coming quietly" Ichigo said. "Henshin!"

"**LION!**"

"**KAMAKIRI!**"

"**CHEETAH!**"

The holographic medals appeared again, but this time, OOO's helmet resembles a lion's head. He is arms were green with Kamakiri blades and cheetah legs.

"What in the world is that form?" asked Shunhei.

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry" said OOO.

His helmet emitted a bright flash of light that blinded both the Soul Reapers and the surveillance cameras in the area temporary. As the light faded, Shunhei and his squad have already been on the ground as they were stuns by OOO's fast attacks.

* * *

"What in the world was that?" asked Soifon in everyone's mind right now. They were surprised by Ichigo's changes into armor.

"Impossible…What was that power?" asked Toushiro.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. _'He's still alive. How's that possible?_'

_It can't be...but was that an armor type Zanpaku-To? _Yamamoto thought. The tale of the armor type Zanpaku-to be thought to be appears in myth but Ichigo prove something different.

The screen in the Captain's Hall went blank before dispersing leaving the Captain's to ponder on what they just witnessed. Heavy footsteps got their attention as Kenpachi took off running.

"Wait Kenpachi where are you going-" Aizen called.

"Sound the red alert" Yamamoto said after a minute. "All Captains go back to your barracks and wait further instructions. Captain Tousen goes and attends to your Squad Members."

Tousen nodded and flashed away while the other captains left the room.

* * *

(Opening)

**You count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

The core medals scatter on the ground.

**Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!**

Ichigo watch over the Karakura town as Kamen Reaper OOO.

**Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

Ichigo and his friends were heading off to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

**Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)**

Rukia is looking outside of her cell with guilty.

**Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for**

Shadow of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were looming over the Soul Society.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ichigo is scouting around as he, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime found Core medals on the ground.

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

Ichigo begins his day by dodging his father Isshin's assault while Ankh is watching him with amusement.

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

In Ichigo's inner world, the Greeeds that made up of Mugen-oh no Medals were watching Ichigo training.

**Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events)! Give me energy!**

Ichigo begins his day with his friends at school.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (its okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime have to fight their way through a lot of Shinigami including the 13 captains.

**Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**

Yoruichi watches Ichigo training with Ankh.

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!**

Ichigo fight Renji once again as he become OOO. Renji fall to the ground as he reminisces the old days with Rukia.

**Come on!**

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

**Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**

Aizen and his henchmen thought their master plan were being easy but they become scary of something that they didn't even foresee.

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

Ichigo got hugged by Senna, Neliel, and Harribel which caused his face become taka red. He doesn't know that Ankh and the other Greeeds were watching this from his inner world.

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

Ichigo enter his fight with Byakuya as he change into OOO with his fists ready.

**Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)**

The Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Medajaribur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right

(Opening end)

* * *

Ichigo was sprinting around the Soul Society trying to find the right way to that big hill Yoruichi was talking about. He cancels out his transformation for the meantime to blend in and avoid possible crowd of soul reapers that have passed by him.

"God damn it this place is huge; every route looks the god damn same" he grumbled. He jumped up onto the roof and sensed something.

Ichigo looked up to see something smash into the sky. Expanding his vision Ichigo looked up and could see the outline of Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Yoruichi and someone else. It then exploded outwards and they each shot in four directions.

One of them landed not too far from Ichigo so he decided to set out for them. The guy looked up and immediately jumped away from Ichigo and pulled his tanto out "Soul reaper, stay back!" Then the guy said some incantation and launched a lot of sand at Ichigo.

Ichigo sweat dropped and jumped onto the roof away from the sand.

"_Ichigo teach this baka a lesson_" said Ankh.

"That baka is getting it" muttered Ichigo and jump from the roof with his Medajaribur in his right hand.

"Shut up!" shout Ichigo as he smacks the flat side of his blade onto of the man's head.

"What the heck is that for?!" shout the man as he tend to his head. "You could almost kill me there!"

"Look chill out buddy" Ichigo said walking towards him. "I saw you crash into the sky with and come over here. You're with Yoruichi and the others right?"

"How do you know that?" asked the guy with wide eyes.

"Because we got separated from each other and odds are they found another way in" Ichigo said. "Maybe Yoruichi mentioned me I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Wow she was right" the guy said. "You are a literal carrot top." Ichigo's eye twitched when the man talking about his hair color. "Okay chill out it was a joke. Okay let's see orange hair, brown eyes, biggest scowl in the history of the world on his face; yep you're Ichigo."

"Great" Ichigo said dryly. "Now let's get going…umm…who are you?"

"Ganju, Ganju Shiba of the Shiba clan" he introduced. He then gave Ichigo a serious look "I told this to your friends and I'll tell it to you as well. I don't trust Soul Reapers; in fact I downright hate them, but Yoruichi told me you were different from most Soul Reapers. That's why I'm on this mission in the first place; to really see if you are different like Yoruichi said."

"Very well" Ichigo said "I won't ask you to trust me, but I warn you to keep close and don't get separated since they could drop on us any second"

Both of them then took off down the roads trying to find the right way to get where they needed to go.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where you're going" Ganju asked.

"Not really" Ichigo said turning a corner.

They stopped when they noticed two guys standing in front of them. One of them had an insane grin on his face, bald holding a sheathed zanpakuto over his shoulder.

The other one was a guy that had a narcissistic look on his face, and his clothes looked really frilly along with him having perfectly combed hair and a feather in his eyebrow and eyelash.

"Lost eh, maybe we could give you directions" the bald one grinned. "I was just slacking off at my post and found someone who ends up popping into my neck of the woods. Looks like luck's on my side… but not on yours" he said pointing his zanpakuto at him. Then the guy proceeded to do some ridiculous dance and sang about being lucky.

When he finished Ichigo and Ganju had blank and disturbed looks on their faces. Don't know how that's even possible.

"_That was the most stupidly dance I ever seen…_" said Ankh as you could heard him almost drop his ice cream fall to the ground.

_Why I always get the nut jobs?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

The bald guy's eye twitched while the other guy sighed "What are you standing there for" the guy yelled. "Here I am doing my 'Lucky Dance' waiting for you to make a move and all you do is standing there looking stupefied."

While he continued to rant Ganju spoke to Ichigo "Oi!" he whispered.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's get out of here while we have a chance" Ganju said.

"Run away in this kind of situation" Ichigo said in disbelief. "You're nuts. If we run now all they'll do is come after us or call for reinforcements and then we'll have more of them after us. It's better to fight now."

"Are you nuts" Ganju roared/whispered "Can't you sense their power. They're not normal soul reapers."

"_We already know that baka! Ichigo don't underestimate these pitifully fools_" said Ankh.

"I'm getting out of here!" shout Ganju and he start running but Yumichika ran after him. But the other one stopped and pulled his zanpakuto to fight Ichigo.

"Hey. My name is Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the eleventh division." Ikkaku said. "What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo eh?" Ikkaku said. "That's a strong name."

"You think so" Ichigo said "That's the first time someone's ever complimented me on my name."

"Yeah" Ikkaku said "They say that guys with 'Ichi' in their names are over flowing with amazing talent and good looks." Ikkaku gave off an insane grin "I'm Third Seat of Squad 11 Ikkaku Madarame." He readied his blades "Well Ichi what do you say we be friends?"

Ichigo smirked slightly "Sure but I need to make a change first." The OOO-driver materializes on his body and Ichigo place three Core medals into the slots.

"What's with those?" asked Ikkaku.

Ichigo then took out the OOO-scanner and scanned the medals.

"Henshin" said Ichigo.

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA**!"

A set of five coins started spinning like a slot machine around Ichigo until they landed on the ones that matched the ones on Ichigo's belt, after that the medals fused to form a chest plate with a red top, a yellow middle, and a green bottom with black armor. "What's up with that armor?" asked Ikkaku. He never saw such of a transformation like that before in his life.

"It my Zanpaku-to" said OOO.

"So it came with bonus?" asked Ikkaku. "That's cool but too bad that I have to kill you!"

"Bring it!" OOO replied with his claws release and start with a charge swing. Ikkaku blocked with his sheath, surprising OOO into leaving an opening. Ikkaku took advantage by stabbing at his ribs. OOO activate his Batta legs to jump back.

"That was closed" OOO muttered.

"I almost have you there before you hop away" said Ikkaku. "Tell me what the name of your Zanpaku-is to?"

"I'll tell you if you tell yours" Was OOO's response, "I thought you wouldn't underestimate me."

"If you're ready to die then ok!" Ikkaku slammed his hilt into the open end of his sheath, "Extend, Hozukimaru!" Wind enveloped his zanpakuto. When it died down, a spear with a red tassel on the blunt end appears.

But this time OOO decide to trade place with his Tora medal for the Kamakiri medal, OOO tilted the buckle back and took out the middle medal and replaced it with a green one and swiped the reader over them again.

"**TAKA!**"

"**KAMAKIRI!**"

"**BATTA!**"

This time OOO's arm turns green with Kamakiri blades on both of his arms. OOO attacked again, making Ikkaku bloke with his staff. "Mugen-oh no medals" OOO said. "You think I'm scared of a Spear?"

"Hozukimaru is not a Spear." Ikkaku stated, "Its a sansetsuken." after he said that, the weapon split into three segments, surprising OOO once again but OOO block it with his right Kamakiri blade activated.

"Damn! You're good" said Ikkaku. He couldn't believe this guy have block his attack the second time.

"Thanks" said OOO as he took out his OOO-scanner. "Too bad, we have to finish this, Ikkaku!"

"**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

OOO jumped in the air with Batta legs in insect mode. Suddenly three ring red and two green appears between OOO and Ikkaku.

"Bring it on! Ichigo!" said Ikkaku and charge into attacking OOO head on.

OOO started to fall and went thru each ring and glowing brighter and scream "See-ya!" as he kick Ikkaku in the chest while Ikkaku's Hozukimaru make a dent on OOO's armor as the area exploded.

As the dust roll away, it turn out that Ichigo was the one standing and Ikkaku was on the ground and OOO's attack have breaking Hozukimaru into pieces.

Ikkaku grunted and then coughed blood out from his mouth '_I lost. This Ryoka_' was Ikkaku's last thought before he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Ikkaku stirred and opened his eyes.

_I'm not dead_, Ikkaku thought. _Did he go on ahead?_

Ikkaku turned his head to see Ichigo was still there as if he was waiting for him to wake up.

"Ichigo" Ikkaku said shocked.

Ichigo turned to see Ikkaku.

"So you're finally awake. About damn time" Ichigo said. "Oh yeah I believe this is yours"

Ichigo holding up the sheathed Hozukimaru in front of Ikkaku which caused him to gone shocked.

"Hozukimaru" Ikkaku gasped "You bastard give it back!"

"Don't worry I won't take it" Ichigo said tossing it to Ikkaku where it landed next to him with a clang "By the way that ointment of yours is pretty good. It really clots a wound quickly" he said lifting his hair exposing the ointment that was over his forehead.

Ikkaku looked down on himself and noticed he had ointment spread all over his wounds on his shoulders and torso.

"Sure fire away, if I don't die first."

"Where are they keeping Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ikkaku started roaring with laughter. "The prisoner? That's why you came here, to save her?"

"Yeah that's why we came here." He said slightly, irritated as he started to put some ointment on Ikkaku's injuries.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Ikkaku was hitting him.

"I should die, I lost!" "Who cares? Would you rather die, or fight me again?" asked Ichigo.

Ikkaku calmed down. "I have to fight you again for this mark on my pride."

"That's fine by me. Are you going to answer the question?" He asked.

"Yeah, just go to that white tower over there." He pointed to a white tower in the distance.

"Thanks Ikkaku." Ichigo said. He finally has a lead to where Rukia is now.

"I have a few questions for you, if you'll answer." Ikkaku said.

Ichigo stopped, "Yeah go ahead."

"How many of you guys are there?" Was the first question.

"There are five of us." He answered, "And a cat."

"Pfft, Only that many?" Ikkaku burst with his amusement. "You expect to get your friend back with five people and a cat?"

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Who taught you?"

"Hmm…I don't know if I could call him my master since he taught me for a short time but it's Kisuke Urahara" said Ichigo. But he didn't mention that Ankh helped him out with his mastery.

Ikkaku look surprised when Ichigo told him is Kisuke before asking more questions.

"Who is the strongest in your group?"

Ichigo thought for a second. "That would be me I guess."

"Then watch out for my Captain, he only cares about strong opponents and will be after you." Ikkaku said.

"What's his name?" Ichigo seemed kinda worried.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." He looked at him and smiled.

"_Ichigo, we should be going now. This Zaraki sound like he could cause a lot of trouble if he encounters us_" said Ankh.

_Good point_, Ichigo thought. He should found out where Ganju have gone since he was chased by Ikkaku's friend.

"Thank Ikkaku, I owe you a fight next time!" said Ichigo.

"Count it, Ichigo" said Ikkaku determined. He couldn't wait to see his captain enjoying the greatest fight of his life.

* * *

Up in the higher towers of Seireitei two people were walking along.

"This is the first time I've been ordered to wear my Lieutenant's badge" a man with spiky red hair in a ponytail said. The badge on his arm had the Kanji for 'six' on it.

"Yeah I know what you mean" another one said "This is the same for me." He looked like a gangster with the tough look, slick black hair and sunglasses. His badge had the Kanji for 'seven' on it.

"I wonder why this emergency meeting of the Lieutenants has been called" Renji Abarai wondered.

"Well we'll find out when we get there" Tetsuzaemon Iba responded. They got to the Lieutenants room and saw eight other Lieutenants there. Chojiro Sasakibe of Squad 1; Marechiyo Omaeda of Squad 2, Izuru Kira of Squad 3, Isane Kotetsu of Squad 4, Momo Hinamori of Squad 5, Nanao Ise of Squad 8, Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10, and Nemu Kurotsuchi of Squad 12.

"About time you two showed up" Marechiyo said condescendingly.

"Nice to see you too Omaeda" Renji said dryly. "We're not the last ones to arrive though."

"Yeah" Rangiku said "Yachiru I can understand since she almost never shows up, but Shuhei as well. He's always one of the first ones to show up."

"Ah good you're all here" a man said. They turned to see a tall blond man wearing glasses with a medical sack over his shoulders.

"Yasochika" Isane said surprised "What do you mean we're all here?"

"Yeah Shuhei's not here yet" Izuru said.

"That's the main reason I came to talk to all of you" Yasochika said. "Mere hours ago when the one Ryoka managed to get inside the Seireitei Captain Gin Ichimaru confronted him. The Ryoka had some surprising abilities and caught Captain Ichimaru off guard and he was wounded."

"Captain" Izuru said shocked.

"It's nothing serious Lieutenant Kira" Yasochika said "Just a cut to the forehead and a puncture wound to the shoulder. Anyway Captain Ichimaru had to flee to get his shoulder treated and after that Lieutenant Hisagi and members of Squad Nine confronted the Ryoka. They were all defeated."

That made them all wide eyed.

"Impossible" Nanao whispered "That can't be…."

Shuhei was considered the strongest of all the Lieutenants after Kaien Shiba died and became one directly after graduating from the Academy.

Yasochika nodded. "I'm sorry, but it is true. None of the members were killed though Lieutenant Hisagi will be spending some time in the Relief building to recover. He suffered some serious lacerations, but it's nothing we can't heal. I'm afraid there's more bad news."

"What is it?" Momo asked quietly.

"Mere moments ago my group recovered Third and Fifth Seats of Squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. They were both defeated in combat" Yasochika said.

Renji's eyes were wider than anyone else.

"They were both defeated…It can't be…" he repeated shell shocked. He, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were comrades when he used to be in Squad 11 under Zaraki.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Reaper OOO~**

**As Ichigo continue his dangerous fight through countless soul reapers whom seem to have problems with him that got caught him and Ganju in a nasty situation with a squad four member. They thought to lose the soul reapers until Ichigo have an unfinished business to settle with Renji Abari. Who will win?**

**ch4: Rematch! Ichigo vs. Renji! Forgotten memories of the past**

**Read and Review.**

**If you don't review Zaraki Kenpachi will take off his eye patch in your house and you know what will happen, right?**


	4. Rematch! Ichigo vs Renji!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Kamen Rider OOO or Bleach. They belonged to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Ch4: Rematch! Ichigo vs. Renji! Forgotten memories of the past

(Previously on Kamen Reaper OOO)

_"Stop joking around," a large Captain with spiky black hair named Kenpachi Zaraki said. "You know that's not why you were summoned here. It's my understanding that you went and played with that Ryoka boy by yourself and I heard you retreated. Explain yourself; you should be able to handle four or five Ryoka without back up."_

…..

_"Oh no, not again; old fools caught up in stupid bickering" muttered a young looking captain with spiky white hair and teal eyes._

…

_"God damn it this place is huge; every route looks the god damn same" he grumbled._

…

_"Ganju, Ganju Shiba of the Shiba clan" he introduced. He then gave Ichigo a serious look "I told this to your friends and I'll tell it to you as well. I don't trust Soul Reapers; in fact I downright hate them, but Yoruichi told me you were different from most Soul Reapers. That's why I'm on this mission in the first place; to really see if you are different like Yoruichi said."_

…

_"Lost eh, maybe we could give you directions" the bald one grinned. "I was just slacking off at my post and found someone who ends up popping into my neck of the woods. Looks like luck's on my side… but not on yours" he said pointing his zanpakuto at him._

…

_"Hey. My name is Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the eleventh division." Ikkaku said. "What's your name?"_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo" said Ichigo._

…_.._

_"Henshin" said Ichigo._

"_TAKA!"_

"_TORA!"_

"_BATTA!" _

_"TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!"_

…

"_What's up with that armor?" asked Ikkaku._

…_._

"_It my Zanpaku-to" said OOO._

…

"_Damn! You're good" said Ikkaku. He couldn't believe this guy have block his attack the second time._

"_Thanks" said OOO as he took out his OOO-scanner. "Too bad, we have to finish this, Ikkaku!"_

…_._

"_Bring it on! Ichigo!" said Ikkaku and charge into attacking OOO head on._

…_.._

_"Then watch out for my Captain, he only cares about strong opponents and will be after you." Ikkaku said._

_"What's his name?" Ichigo seemed kinda worried._

_"Kenpachi Zaraki." He looked at him and smiled._

* * *

(On to the story)

"That's the main reason I came to talk to all of you" Yasochika said. "Mere hours ago when the one Ryoka managed to get inside the Seireitei Captain Gin Ichimaru confronted him. The Ryoka had some surprising abilities and caught Captain Ichimaru off guard and he was wounded."

"Captain" Izuru said shocked.

"It's nothing serious Lieutenant Kira" Yasochika said "Just a cut to the forehead and a puncture wound to the shoulder. Anyway Captain Ichimaru had to flee to get his shoulder treated and after that Lieutenant Hisagi and members of Squad Nine confronted the Ryoka. They were all defeated."

That made them all wide eyed.

"Impossible" Nanao whispered "That can't be…."

Shuhei was considered the strongest of all the Lieutenants after Kaien Shiba died and became one directly after graduating from the Academy.

Yasochika nodded. "I'm sorry, but it is true. None of the members were killed though Lieutenant Hisagi will be spending some time in the Relief building to recover. He suffered some serious lacerations, but it's nothing we can't heal. I'm afraid there's more bad news."

"What is it?" Momo asked quietly.

"Mere moments ago my group recovered Third and Fifth Seats of Squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. They were both defeated in combat" Yasochika said.

Renji's eyes were wider than anyone else.

"They were both defeated…It can't be…" he repeated shell shocked. He, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were comrades when he used to be in Squad 11 under Zaraki.

"It's kind of nerve racking… right Renji" Momo said turning to Renji only to see him not there.

"Renji?" she asked looking around.

Renji had disappeared from the Lieutenants Hall.

_Where did you go, Renji?_ Momo thought.

* * *

(Opening)

**You count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

The core medals scatter on the ground.

**Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!**

Ichigo watch over the Karakura town as Kamen Reaper OOO.

**Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

Ichigo and his friends were heading off to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

**Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)**

Rukia is looking outside of her cell with guilty.

**Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for**

Shadow of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were looming over the Soul Society.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ichigo is scouting around as he, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime found Core medals on the ground.

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

Ichigo begins his day by dodging his father Isshin's assault while Ankh is watching him with amusement.

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

In Ichigo's inner world, the Greeeds that made up of Mugen-oh no Medals were watching Ichigo training.

**Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events)! Give me energy!**

Ichigo begins his day with his friends at school.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (its okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime have to fight their way through a lot of Shinigami including the 13 captains.

**Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**

Yoruichi watches Ichigo training with Ankh.

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!**

Ichigo fight Renji once again as he become OOO. Renji fall to the ground as he reminisces the old days with Rukia.

**Come on!**

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

**Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**

Aizen and his henchmen thought their master plan were being easy but they become scary of something that they didn't even foresee.

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

Ichigo got hugged by Senna, Neliel, and Harribel which caused his face become taka red. He doesn't know that Ankh and the other Greeeds were watching this from his inner world.

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

Ichigo enter his fight with Byakuya as he change into OOO with his fists ready.

**Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)**

The Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Medajaribur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right

(Opening end)

* * *

Ichigo reunited with Ganju and they escaped from some Squad Eleven members with a Squad Four member named Hanataro Yamada, who found out they were trying to save Rukia.

Hanataro wanted to help them and showed them a secret way to get to Rukia by going through the sewers. By going through the sewers they ended up near the Shrine of Penitence.

"Alright thanks Hanataro" Ichigo said, smile.

"It was no problem Ichigo" Hanataro said.

"Well let's stop standing here and get going" Ganju said.

The three of them continued onwards and turned a corner before stopping and looking up.

At the top of some stairs was a man standing there, but not just any man, but Renji Abarai; the Lieutenant of Squad Six.

"Well I didn't think I'd run into you just yet," Ichigo said walking forward. "Renji Abarai."

"There's a surprise," Renji said, walking towards Ichigo. "You actually remembered my name. I'm actually surprised that you're still alive. I thought Captain Kuchiki's attack took you out back in the World of the Living."

"Yeah well your captain was just a little off his mark" Ichigo smirked.

"Tell me but what does Rukia means to you?" asked Renji.

"We're just friends, why do you ask? Are you're in love with her?" asked Ichigo.

"NO! I'M **not** in love with Rukia?!" shout Renji, reddened than his hair. If Captain Kuchiki did found out about this, he will be executed in second for looking at his sister in the wrong way.

"Then why did you ask me about what between me and Rukia?" asked Ichigo, coy smile.

"I'M IN **NOT** IN LOVE WITH RUKIA, YOU BASTARD!" Renji shouts and swing his sword at Ichigo who used the Medajaribur to block his attack. "It your fault that Rukia lost her power in the first place!"

Both Hanataro and Ganju were watch this fight turned into a drama show.

"_That fool is in denied you could tell it on his face_" said Ankh.

Ichigo jumped back a few feet away from Renji as the OOO-driver materialize around his waist and took out three Core medals. Red, Gray and Green core medals.

"What are those?" asked Renji.

"My true power" said Ichigo as took out the OOO-scanner and scanned the medals.

"Henshin!" shout Ichigo.

"**TAKA!**"

"**GORILLA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

Three medals combined and formed his armor only his arms were gray he had big shoulder armor and his gauntlets were much bigger and ape like. OOO got into a ready stance, while Renji and just about everyone who hasn't seen the armor before freak out "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE" yelled Renji. OOO smirked not that anyone would see it, said "My name is Ichigo, but in this form I'm known as Kamen Reaper OOO!"

"I thought that sword was his Zanpaku-to" said Ganju.

"You're Zanpakuto's ability is to produce an armor" Renji said raising a tattooed eyebrow.

"Then let's begin" said OOO.

(**Play-Kamen Rider OOO OST Greed Showdown**)

"What in the world is he?" asked Hanataro.

OOO ran at Renji with both Gorilla fists, Renji used his sword to parry the first hit before got hit in the face by another one which sends Renji flying back.

"You think you're going to win easily? Think again." Renji got up as he grabs his blade by his side. "You aren't the only one with a Zanpaku-to that could change; do you remember my Zanpakuto's?"

OOO doesn't need his hawk vision to tell him. He already knew what was coming. "Hoero, Zabimaru!"

Renji ran his hand down the side of his blade, it transformed along with the movement in to a sectioned blade with spikes coming of it. He swung the blade and the sword separated and lashed out towards OOO.

OOO block the attack of his sword by grasp his sword.

"I'll admit that you've improved" Renji said wiping his cheek. "But you're in way over your head. You were only able to best me in the human world because I had most of my power sealed off."

"What-" OOO said surprised, but he had to block as Renji's Zabimaru almost impaled him and he was pushed back. OOO was continued to be pushed back until he smashed into the wall behind him.

Renji retracted Zabimaru and walked towards OOO. "When a Lieutenant level officer or above goes to the World of the Living we must have a special limiter activated in order to not influence humans. When I fought you I was only using twenty percent of my power, but now that we're fighting here in the Seireitei my power's five times stronger."

"Is that so?" asked OOO.

"**SAI!**"

"**UNAGI!**"

"**CHEETAH!**"

His armor change again only his head was different it looked rhino like with a horn on his helmet and his arms were now black with white marks running down them in a lightning pattern with blue bracelets and shoulder pads with fins on the top. He also had two whips connecting the fins on his arms to his bracelets. Renji was surprised by his new appearance. OOO took out the whips and started brandishing them.

"You think change your armor will stop me!" Renji shout as he rushing OOO.

But only for him to end up be tied up by the whips and getting electrocuted very painfully. OOO then lifted him into the air and jumped high into the air after him. Hitting him with a powerful head Sai head that send him pummels into the ground.

"It's over Renji" OOO shouted.

"That got to hurt" said Ganju, feeling bad for Renji.

"Not quite" Renji said appearing in front of Ichigo surprising him and that cost him as Zabimaru cut deep into OOO's left shoulder. "Now you bastard feel my blade" Renji shouted dragging the blade harshly through OOO's shoulder armor cutting deeper and deeper before finally yanking it out. OOO notice that his Unagi armor begins to flicking with fainting light.

"Now don't look so surprised now" Renji said. "You didn't really think you could kill me that easily. Now I'm gonna destroy the one who took Rukia's powers since it's your entire fault she's gonna die in the first place."

OOO snapped out of it and blocked Renji's attack before he could complete his attack. "All my fault eh?" OOO said quietly.

_He still has the strength to block my attack_, Renji thought shocked.

"How is it my fault that she's gonna die?" OOO asked standing up. "I didn't take her powers; she gave them to me willingly. I'm not the one who came to the world of the living to kill her, you did. And I'm not the one who chose to kill her that was your own damn Society's fault. SO TELL ME RENJI ABARAI HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOUR MESSED UP SOCIETY DECIDED TO KILL RUKIA HUH?"

"Because she committed treason by giving her powers to a lowly human like you" Renji shouted back and swung at OOO.

OOO swapped his Core medals again as Renji's sword is getting close.

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA!**"

"**TATOBA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA!**"

OOO stood in TaToBa combo and pulled out the Medajaribur sword in the right hand back with the blade pointing up. As he swiped his left hand across the blade and flicked his hand.

"Do you think that will stop me?!" growl Renji.

OOO blocked and parried Renji's attacks. "IT WAS EITHER SHE GIVE ME HER POWERS OR WE BOTH DIE. SHE HAD NO CHOICE!"

"IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT!" Renji shouted getting more furious by the minute. Both of them stopped with the words and let their blades speak for them. They slashed, thrust parried and swung with all their might to get to the other.

"Let's end this Renji" OOO shouted flaring all the power he could.

"Bring it on human" Renji shouted flaring his own power. They both charged at each other for one final swing. They collided with a mighty blast of power making Ganju and Hanataro cover their eyes. When it died down it showed Ichigo and Renji on opposite sides of each other with their swords down.

OOO continued to slash as he pulled out a cell medal. He slashed him as he put the cell medal in and then he pushed the lever as the cell medal could be seen in the window. He then swiped the O-scanner across the sword.

"**SINGLE SCANNING CHARGE!**"

"**OOO Bashing!**" shout OOO.

The Medajaribur started glowing bright blue with a ring he then screamed "SEE-YAH" and slashed with the sword causing him to slash through not only Renji but the buildings behind him.

As the building went back to normal, Renji was caught in a bright explosion. As OOO walked away with the explosions against his back.

Renji stood still before the hair tie on his head split making his long red hair fall freely before his torso also exploded in blood and his zanpakuto snapped into a million pieces _Zabimaru… forgive me_, Renji thought before he falling to the ground.

_Rukia….How long has it been since that day? The day we meet_, Renji thought.

(**Flashback**)

_"Get back here, you punks!" the old man cried, chasing four miserable good for nothing kids down the dirt road._

_"Renji! What are we going to do? He's gaining up on us!" Mokio screamed, glancing back at the old man with a knife. "I think we really pissed him off this time!"_

_"Keep going!" Renji cried, still running down the dirt road as fast as he could. His friends were starting to slow down and he felt legs begin to slow down as well. But he had made the promise to feed all the homeless kids even if it had cost me my life._

_Soon, before his eyes could focus on the now present scene, everyone had stopped. _

_He watched as a girl, our age, beat down the adult. She used some type of fighting skill to protect us. Her eyes were very fierce but she didn't even as much glance at them as she told them to follow her. Being shocked, they did as they were told._

_They followed the small petite girl towards what happened to be our destination. She turned her head half way towards them and smiled unevenly. She then collapsed on the floor._

_"What do we do with her, Renji?" Hanau had asked, looking at him._

_He stared at the young girl for a long while. _

_What were we to do? Could we really afford to take in another mouth to feed? Clearly she was starving and weak, Renji thought._

_He looked at my friends and nodded._

_"We'll take her in. It's not like we can just ignore her."_

_They nodded and helped him carry her into the house. They placed her onto the bed._

_Renji soon began dividing up all the candy and water we had stolen from the old man. There seemed to be enough to feed everyone, even the girl. So no one made any big fuss about the new girl. She even wakened up in the middle of my diving._

_"What is this place?" she asked, sitting up straight. She has her hands on her knees and legs to the side._

_"The Orphanage. Although the owner died a few weeks ago we have been able to keep everyone alive and healthy-ish." Renji looked at the way she looked at him._

_As though she was almost impressed that kids could take care of other kids._

_"You got a name, girly?" He asked, putting the candy in small brown bags so no one would drop their share._

_"Rukia" She looked at her hands as she began to fiddle with her thumbs._

_"I'm Renji. The leader of these kids. That's Mokio, Hanau, and Izyama. The rest of the guys can introduce themselves to you later. But now it's time to eat!" he said._

_I had my friends pass around the candy and water. I shoved a sharing at Rukia. She looked at it surprised._

_"F-For me?" she took the bag willingly and smiled then frowned again. "What is it?"_

_"It's candy! Haven't you ever had it before?" He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. _

_The frail girl just shook her head and looked at it. She then sniffed it. "Try it. It's really good"_

_She laughed lightly. "Okay!"_

_Before she was to take the first piece into her mouth, there scene was interrupted by a fight._

_"Give it back!" a squeaky voice screamed._

_An older kid of the group had taken away a younger kid's sharing and was planning on eating it all for himself. Of course, that made Renji mad._

_He began to walk to the scene to put an end to it, but Rukia stood up and walked passed him and to them._

_The little boy attempted to grab the bag but it turned out to rip and go all over the floor._

_"Hey! Who do you think you are? Stealing from a little boy? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" her voice didn't show any sign of fear what so ever._

_"Why you!"_

_He began to try to fight her, but before the hour had ended she had pinned him down on the ground. She sat on him, clutching his throat._

_"We all feel pain! We all feel the hunger and sadness as everyone else! If we begin to mistreat each other then we are no better than those adults outside! So let's just get along, alright?"_

_He nodded and she got up. She walked over to the boy and gave him her sharing of the candy. The boy sniffled and everyone watched her leave._

_It was several moments until Renji decided that he would go talk to her. He chased after her and found nothing. He began searching around the building and around the huge tree in front of the house. Rukia was nowhere to be found._

_"Looking for me?"_

_He began looking around then finally he realized she had climbed the tree and sat on one of the low branches. She smirked as she noticed his face got red. _

_"Pfft! Why would I be looking for you?" Renji said as he folded his arms on cross of his chest and looked away. She began laughing again._

_"You're so weird!"_

_He couldn't help the blush on his face, but at the same time Renji finally snapped._

_"Oh yeah? One day I'm going to be a soul reaper! I'll show you! I'm going to be the best there is out there! Do you hear me?" asked Renji._

_She smiled at him and Renji stopped. We held a long moment together. My blush deepened and she began to laugh again. I turned away and walked away._

_Renji gone back inside the house and saw the boy laughing with his age group of friends, he had shared the candy with his friends._

_"I'm going to be like her one day! I'm gonna save the kids when they need help!" The young boy put his fist in the air and I noticed the determined look in his face._

_"But you're a boy, silly! She's a girl. You can't be like her" his friend teased._

_Renji couldn't stop his hand from hitting his friend over the head. "So what? So what if he looks up to a girl? We all do it for our mommies' right? So don't tease him about that!"_

_Renji walked to Mokio and sighed._

_"What was that all about?" he asked._

_Renji didn't answer and just stared out the window. There Rukia was. She was on solid ground now, but she was talking to some older kids who seemed to be ganging up on her._

_Renji rushed out the house and to her side._

_"Rukia!"_

_Rukia turned her head to look at me, and that's when the older kids knocked her down. She grunted and seemed like she couldn't get up. She was still weak from hunger._

_I ran to her side and looked up at the older kids._

_"You don't look so tough now, kid. You think you can just push around your elders?"_

_Rukia had stood up by this time, but she didn't look mad at all. Actually she looked almost proud._

_"I will respect those who earn my respect. If you go around pushing smaller kids your size then that makes you idiots not my elders" the whole time her eyes had hardened into the eyes of a grown-up's._

_"Why you?" he tried to swing for her, but Renji, for some reason, knocked him down with the same move she had used on the old man earlier. Rukia gasped slightly at the sudden outburst._

_"Why are you helping her, Renji? She doesn't belong here! She's just taking away more food for the rest of us!" Renji punched the boy._

_"She does belong with us! She always has! If you don't accept her in with arms wide open, I'll kick you out! Don't forget that even though you're older you came to ME on your knees begging for shelter and food! So don't assume you decide who gets to eat and who gets to die!" shout Renji, angry._

_"Y-Yes sir…"_

_Soon he was off._

_He held his hand toward Rukia. She looked at him, and she looked kind of hurt. But she just smiled. He knew that something was up, but she said nothing…she never really did._

_But at that moment I soon realized that she would become the center of my world, Renji thought. My best friend._

(**Flashback ends**)

_It my fault for what happens on that day!_ Renji thought.

OOO grunted and pushed himself to his feet before limping over to Renji and looked down on him. He just stared at him for a second before preparing to leave, but a hand gripped his ankle.

Ichigo stopped and looked down to see Renji gripping his ankle.

"Ichigo" Renji said using Ichigo's name. "Before I thought that it was entirely your fault that Rukia's going to die, but I can see now. It was never your fault; it was mine. A long time ago when she was adopted into Kuchiki family, I didn't do anything since I want her to be happy for having a family again…but I have regret of not stopping her for letting this happen. I simply sat back and was just gonna let her die, I fault her as friend but you wouldn't accept that….I can't bear to see her died! You are trying to save her while I'm doing nothing. Ichigo I beg you … Please save Rukia for me no matter what. Please!" Renji begged.

OOO was silent as he stared at the begging Renji. "I promise Renji I will save Rukia… because she saved me."

"_So he bears guilty of letting Rukia goes on that day when he really needs her by his side, he really is a baka for not realizing what he has before when he came to get Rukia_" said Ankh.

OOO undo his transformation as he reversed back into Ichigo.

Renji smiled "Thank you" was all he managed to get out before passing out from his wounds. Ichigo started panting feeling his own adrenaline wear off and his wounds were getting to him. Ichigo then passed out into blissful unconsciousness as well.

It felt like forever, but Ichigo finally woke up and found his torso wrapped up in bandages. He looked over to see Hanataro healing his wounds.

"Hanataro" Ichigo said quietly.

"Oh Ichigo," Hanataro said surprised. "I didn't think you'd wake up this soon. How are you feeling?"

"Good enough" Ichigo said sitting up, but he regretted it as his shoulder exploded in pain.

"You shouldn't move around," Hanataro said, worried "I just finished patching up those wounds of yours. I'm quite surprise that your armor could take that much hit but leave you with only bruises"

"I'm fine" Ichigo grunted, standing up feeling incredibly weak. "I have to keep going" he said out loud.

That didn't last too long as Ichigo felt a blow to the back of his head and blissful unconsciousness overtook him again.

It was Ganju who knocked Ichigo out and put him back down on the ground.

"Was that really necessary" Hanataro asked sweat dropping.

"Did you have a better way of making him stay here" Ganju asked. Hanataro was silent confirming Ganju's theory.

"_Ichigo, you really are a baka_" muttered Ankh to himself. He couldn't really help but noticing his partner reminding him of a certain someone.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo was continuing up to the tower when he felt an unbearable crushing force on him.

_What the hell is this_, Ichigo thought. _It feels like an enormous weight is being pressed down upon me_.

"I finally found you" a chilling voice said.

Ichigo looked over to see a giant of a man wearing a ragged Haori with spiky black hair with bells on the tips with an eye patch over his left eye. He had a large insane grin on his face as he held his zanpakuto in his hand.

"_Ichigo, something is very dangerous about this monster_" said Ankh, caution tone. He couldn't help as well feeling the powerful spiritual pressure coming out of this monster.

"Tell me are you the one they call Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked the man.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Reaper OOO~**

**Ichigo and his friends encounter a man who happens to be Ikkaku's captain as OOO must found the right combo and gut to defeat the indestructible man with an pirate eye patch in the Soul Society! Meanwhile Ichigo got a little surprised from visit by Yoruichi during a rude waking call before going on an insane fly to Rukia's cell. **

**Ch5: Kamen Reaper Vs. Kenpachi! Bankai training trials begin.**

**Yep, I decide to do Rukia and Renji as pair as well. **

**Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.**


	5. Kamen Reaper vs Kenpachi!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Kamen Rider OOO or Bleach. They belonged to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Ch5: Kamen Reaper vs. Kenpachi! Titan clashes! Bankai training trials begin.

_"I'm fine" Ichigo grunted, standing up feeling incredibly weak. "I have to keep going" he said out loud._

_That didn't last too long as Ichigo felt a blow to the back of his head and blissful unconsciousness overtook him again. _

_It was Ganju who knocked Ichigo out and put him back down on the ground._

_"Was that really necessary" Hanataro asked sweat dropping._

_"Did you have a better way of making him stay here" Ganju asked. Hanataro was silent confirming Ganju's theory._

"_Ichigo, you really are a baka" muttered Ankh to himself. He couldn't really help but noticing his partner reminding him of a certain someone. _

* * *

Ichigo was continuing up to the tower with his two allies until he felt an unbearable crushing force on him.

_What the hell is this_, Ichigo thought. _It feels like an enormous weight is being pressed down upon me_.

"I finally found you" a chilling voice said.

Ichigo looked over to see a giant of a man wearing a ragged Haori with spiky black hair with bells on the tips with an eye patch over his left eye. He had a large insane grin on his face as he held his zanpakuto in his hand.

"_Ichigo, something is very dangerous about this monster_" said Ankh, caution tone. He couldn't help as well feeling the powerful spiritual pressure coming out of this monster.

"Tell me are you the one they call Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked the man.

* * *

(Opening)

**You count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

The core medals scatter on the ground.

**Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!**

Ichigo watch over the Karakura town as Kamen Reaper OOO.

**Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

Ichigo and his friends were heading off to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

**Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)**

Rukia is looking outside of her cell with guilty.

**Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for**

Shadow of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were looming over the Soul Society.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ichigo is scouting around as he, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime found Core medals on the ground.

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

Ichigo begins his day by dodging his father Isshin's assault while Ankh is watching him with amusement.

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

In Ichigo's inner world, the Greeeds that made up of Mugen-oh no Medals were watching Ichigo training.

**Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events)! Give me energy!**

Ichigo begins his day with his friends at school.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (it's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime have to fight their way through a lot of Shinigami including the 13 captains.

**Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**

Yoruichi watches Ichigo training with Ankh.

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!**

Ichigo fight Renji once again as he become OOO. Renji fall to the ground as he reminisces the old days with Rukia.

**Come on!**

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

**Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**

Aizen and his henchmen thought their master plan were being easy but they become scary of something that they didn't even foresee.

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

Ichigo got hugged by Senna, Neliel, and Harribel which caused his face become taka red. He doesn't know that Ankh and the other Greeeds were watching this from his inner world.

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

Ichigo enter his fight with Byakuya as he change into OOO with his fists ready.

**Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)**

The Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Medajaribur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right

(Opening end)

* * *

"Well?" Kenpachi asked seeing Ichigo still standing there without answering him. "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki or not?"

"Who wants to know?" Ichigo finally asked.

"I-Ichigo" Hanataro stuttered as he fell to his knees from the pressure with his eyes wide and horrified.

"Hanataro, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, worried seeing Hanataro's face suddenly becoming paler.

"That's Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki," Hanataro whimpered. "He's one of the strongest Captains. Every opponent he's ever faced is dead. They say that he's someone that's impossible to kill."

Ichigo stood in thought for a few moments while Kenpachi was getting impatient and Ichigo could see that clearly. '_This is no doubt, this Ikkaku's captain for sure!_'

"Ganju, get Hanataro out of here and head towards the Tower. I'll catch up to you guys as soon as I'm done here. Get going now." He said.

"Right Ichigo," Ganju nodded and picked up Hanataro like a sack of potatoes and ran off leaving Ichigo and Kenpachi alone… or so Ichigo thought.

Next thing Ichigo knew there was a little girl on his shoulder looking at Ganju and Hanataro as they vanished. "Whoa look at them run" she said.

_What the hell? _Ichigo thought surprised as the girl vanished from his shoulder and reappeared next to Kenpachi. _I barely sensed her until she landed on my shoulder. Just what the hell is she?_

"Hey little girl," Ichigo called. The little pink haired girl looked at Ichigo and pointed to herself. "Yeah you, who are you?"

The little girl smiled brightly. "I'm Yachiru Kusajishi; Lieutenant of Squad 11."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. _Great if the little brat was alone I could take her by myself easily… wow that came out in the wrong way! With that Captain here plus his Lieutenant, I'm in for a hell of a fight!_

"_Ichigo, seize that child and killed it!_" said Ankh.

Ichigo ignored his Zanpaku-to have just said as if he end up having the same thought.

"I take it you won't just let me pass even if I ask right?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not interested in whatever reason you're here" Kenpachi said surprising Ichigo. "I just heard about you from Ikkaku. You defeated Shuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku, and beat Renji Abarai and yet you're still alive and kicking. You have to be strong and that's the reason I'm here to FIGHT YOU!" Kenpachi yelled.

"Have fun with Ken-chan, Ichi!" said Yachiru as she jumped up onto the top of a nearby building.

Ichigo saw him smile, and then felt a blade pierce his chest, but as he looked, there was none.

_That was pure killing intent_, he thought. This is the first time that he has felt something this powerful could possible killed him.

Ichigo felt even more weight pressing down on him and he lost some breath in his lungs and started to feel fear creep into his system.

"_Ichigo!_" said his Zanpaku-To from within his inner world. Ichigo felt a slight better from the fear. "_Don't allow this guy pushed you around! Even if this guy seems to be powerful, he might not have complete control of his power due to being this large_" said Ankh. "_There always a weakness somewhere, you have to found it. You better find it fast or this guy will end us. Remember face forward and don't go back!_"

'_Thanks Ankh!_' Ichigo opened his eyes as he stands up to go against Kenpachi's heavy spiritual pressure with his own as he use the Medajaribur to help him getting up.

Ichigo summons the OOO-driver around his waist as three different Core Medals is alright in their place and he took out his scanner.

"What's this?" asked Kenpachi.

"…Hen…Henshin!" said Ichigo as he scan his three medals.

"**SAI!**"

"**KUJAKU!**"

"**BATTA!**"

OOO stood in his different form this time. He have a helmet resemble a rhino and red visor, his body armor consist of red Kujyaku arms with wing designs on his shoulders and near the end of his elbows and Batta Legs. And there was a shield-like gauntlet on his left arm.

"Impressive, Ikkaku did mention you have the abilities of change with armors of yours" said Kenpachi with pure glee. "So many forms based of coins, cares to tell me why you in the rushed?"

"I choose this since it suitable for fighting someone like you and I have no time of been pushed around when my friends' lives on the line" said OOO.

"Then I will kill you!" Kenpachi charged at OOO and began slashing at him with his own zanpakuto. OOO found the strikes to be very hard as well as quick, but he was able to block them with his Taja spinner shield, before he charge his shield with reiatsu in the area of the Soul Society.

OOO use his Sai's ability as he deliver a powerful head-butt against Kenpachi with Batta legs for jump start speed as he send Kenpachi flying back before he launched a massive fireball against him.

"Not a bad head-butt, there! But I expecting more!" said Kenpachi as he slashes the fireball into two then he coming charge at OOO with his sword.

OOO using his Batta legs to kick Kenpachi's sword before jumping into the air with his wing sprang out of his back as he avoid Kenpachi's swing.

"So you're flying away, coward" asked Kenpachi.

"Not exactly" said OOO. He hurry and switch his medals again when he on top of a building.

* * *

"Let's see if you can face this!" said OOO as he took out his scanning before jumping down from above the building.

"**KUWAGATA!**"

"**KAME!**"

"**CONDOR!**"

This three different medals holograms surrounding his body as OOO takes a new form. This time he have a head that look like a stag beetle and red talon legs that could look as if is from a bird of some kind.

OOO hurry and block Kenpachi's multiply swings with his Kame arms before deliver a side kick with his Condor leg that Kenpachi end up caught.

"You remind me how Captain Soifon was like if you meet her" said Kenpachi.

"But I'm busy!" said OOO. Before Kenpachi know it, OOO send off a powerfully shockwave on Kenpachi as he paralyze the Captain of Squad 11 for a short time to get his leg loss from his grasp and deliver a Kame punches against his face as the blood is coming out of the side of his face from the scar.

"So you manage to make a hit huh? THEN I HELL OF READY!" said Kenpachi as he swing his sword against OOO as he hit the arm part of OOO.

OOO deliver a massive jolt of shocks at Kenpachi as he disable Kenpachi's sword arm but he wasn't expecting a kick from the side as OOO was send flying back.

"How long are you going to stay like that? I thought you're going to finished me off?" asked Kenpachi.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You should be scared of been volt with massive electric shocks?!" said OOO.

_This guy is a damn juggernaut. No matter how many times I fight him, he just ignores the wounds, and comes right back for more. He's a fucking berserker-juggernaut hybrid._'-thought OOO as he continued to battle Kenpachi.

"I'm crazy? Ha! You're the crazy one. How can you be that strong, and not like fighting. Death and pain are just the prices to enjoy the battle."-Kenpachi countered.

"Why don't you just accept it already, Ichigo? You seek out fights. You desire power. Isn't that right, Ichigo? Everyone who searches for power, without exception, searches for battle! Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you want more power so you can fight? I can't tell you that. The only thing I know for sure is guys like us were born this way!"-Kenpachi started with a faraway look in his eyes. "We were born to fight, Ichigo! Your instincts will keep leading you toward new battles. It's the only way you have. The only way to become stronger. Fight, Ichigo! If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That's your only option! That's the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you Ichigo!"-said Kenpachi.

OOO merely glared at the captain before, trying to comprehend what was just said to him. Did he really seek out fights to become more powerful? No! He fought to protect! He makes a promised to his mom that he will protect his family and those who he cares for. As his name meant, he is the first guardian and he won't fail in his duty.

"_Ichigo, even if he says is true both of your desires in battle are different. Your desire for battle is the reason to keep everyone you cared safe_" said Ankh.

_I won't let this psycho mess with my duties!_ OOO thought as he took out his Medajaribur as he gathers spiritual energy into his blade.

"So you bring out your sword this time? Very good" said Kenpachi.

The battle continued with OOO having the upper hand, and steadily pushing Kenpachi back. Kenpachi now sported numerous gashes on his torso, and he loved every minute of this battle.

OOO's armor shimming as he reversed back into Ichigo as his body is covered with sword bruises by Kenpachi.

"Coming Ichigo! Get up and fight!" said Kenpachi.

Ichigo struggle and used the Medajaribur as a stands.

"Kenpachi! You're wrong about one thing…we aren't the same! You're only fight for funny and blood of your victims at your mercy just because you're bored! I'm fighting for the lives that are counting on me! Not just me but me and my Zanpaku-To fighting this together!" said Ichigo as he got another set of Core Medals into his driver alright.

"Your folly." Kenpachi said. "That will only make you soft toward your enemies! Zanpaku-To are nothing but tools for us to slain our enemies"

"I don't goddamn care about your belief system!" shout Ichigo.

* * *

Within his inner world, Ankh was surprised at what Ichigo's speech before smirk.

"He is coming along nicely, Ankh" said a female voice which belongs to a young woman with long black hairs and wore a blue dress.

"But very soon we have to tell him…our origins, Mezool" said Ankh.

"Soon the boy will coming for as to unleash the true power of OOO" said a young man with green streak hair.

* * *

"Tell me, Kurosaki…what exactly are you then?" asked Kenpachi.

"I'm not like you Soul Reaper who abandon their own….I'm Kamen Reaper OOO!" said Ichigo as he scan his belt again.

"**TAKA!**"

"**GORILLA!**"

"**CHEETAH!**"

This time OOO stand again as he disappear in the flash of light which started Kenpachi before he felt massive blow from OOO's Gorilla punch with fearsome strength as Kenpachi is choked with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Have enough?" asked OOO.

"Not yet" said Kenpachi, smirk as he stands up.

"It sure has been a while, to feel this desire again! I've finally found a worthy opponent to go all out on!"-said Kenpachi removing his eye patch and causing his spiritual power to go through the fucking roof. While that happened, a messenger came up behind Yachiru Kusajishi, Kenpachi's lieutenant.

* * *

Lieutenant Kusajishi this is an emergency order."-said the messenger.

"Ok tell me later."-said Yachiru not taking her eyes off the fight below.

"I'm sorry but this order is sent under the combined authority of Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya. It's a 1st class order!"-continued the messenger.

"Ok tell me later!"-repeated Yachiru quickly losing her patience.

"That would be against my orders, as all captains and lieutenants should notify as soon as..."-started the messenger only to be cut off by Yachiru.

"You're annoying me! Ken-chan's fighting, so don't bother me!"-she said finally turning around releasing a massive amount of spiritual pressure that took the form of an angry pick cat. The messenger finally got the message and left not wanting to incur the wrath of both Yachiru and her captain.

* * *

Back to the battle of titans, OOO couldn't believe how much spiritual pressure came off Kenpachi in waves.

_How come his spiritual pressure increased so much after he removed his eye patch? _OOO thought.

"So what's the deal with your right eye? Why did your spiritual pressure take a massive jump in power when you removed that patch?" asked OOO.

"You see this eye patch? It's really a little reiatsu eating monster that I had the freaks at the R&D come up with for me to use. You should feel honored because once I remove it; it means I'm giving my all! I haven't needed to do that in… well it's actually the first time since I got the damn thing! And I'm going pour it all into beating you!" said Kenpachi smiling like a maniac again except this time it was even wider.

"Do you hear it Ichigo? The screaming of his sword. He cannot hear it, the pain he is causing to that blade." asked Ankh by his side.

_Yeah. So this is what it likes to ignore his Zanpaku-to, nobody shouldn't do it in the first place?_ OOO thought.

"I'm quite impressed that you believe in us Zanpaku-to when we are merely tools to you guys, how come?" asked Ankh.

_Sorry but I'm not like that! You are my partner in this fight, Ankh_, OOO thought.

Ankh's eyes were widening before he says the next thing.

"He has never listened to that voice. Remember that when two who do not trust each other fight together, they only damage each other and their powers. Those who believe in nothing but their own power cannot understand that feeling. Ichigo, do you trust me with your back?" asked Ankh.

"Yes, I trust you with everything that I have and return you lend me your strength!" said OOO. Suddenly colorful spiritual pressure surrounded OOO as his spiritual pressure begins to sky rock into the air.

"So you can increase your spiritual pressure even now? You are truly a worthy opponent Ichigo. Come show if your power is greater than mine!"-said Kenpachi grinning even wider.

"Of course I can because I'm borrowing Mugen-Oh's power, and fighting together with him. I'll never lose to someone who only fights by himself!"-Ichigo roared indignantly.

"Mugen-Oh? Is that the name of your zanpakuto? Borrowing the power of your Zanpakuto and fighting beside your zanpakuto? That's complete and utter bullshit!"-Kenpachi spat out angrily. "Zanpakuto are just tools of war. We use them to kill and slaughter our enemies. Fighting side by side with a zanpakuto is just the pathetic words of those too fucking spineless to fight by themselves."-Kenpachi argued.

"I will end this with a new combo assault!" said OOO as he scans both his OOO-driver and his Medajaribur.

"**Triple Scanning charge! Single Scanning Charge! Scanning Charge Fusion!**"

OOO's body begins to glow very brighter as never before in his life as his armor gleaming in multiply colors.

"See-ya!" shout OOO.

OOO charge at Kenpachi as he ran through three different color circles as both warriors met in a clash as the shake have been felt around the Seireitei.

* * *

Uryu and Orihime suddenly stop when they felt the spiritual pressure coming out near the white tower.

"Ishida-kun…was that Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime.

"There is a possible chance that spiritual pressure coming from Kurosaki as if he is fighting a dangerous enemy" said Uryu.

"I hoped that he is alright" said Orihime.

"Yes I did, I also felt his reiatsu increase by an tremendous amount, so whatever he got himself into he should be fine" said Uryu.

_Kurosaki, you better came out of this mess_, Uryu thought as he and Orihime continue running through the street of the Seireitei.

* * *

The result of the fight between titanic forces where OOO survived from Kenpachi's attacked.

"I did it…" said OOO, weakly. The blade of Medajaribur has broken a little but OOO know that he will count the sword again next time and know he shouldn't use that combo.

Kenpachi fall into the ground already from his wounds with his sword still in his hand. Then his blade broke and blood burst out in an even large.

"Hmm…it looks like you win this time, Kurosaki. But don't you think this is the last you see of me!" said Kenpachi.

"Sure, but you have to get in line since Ikkaku require a fight with me first…." said OOO as he continues walking.

But not before he suddenly passed from overused of his power and his transformation have been undone.

"Kenny!" cried Yachiru as she picked up her wounded captain.

"Thank you, Ichi for playing with my Kenny-chan! Please play with him again next time!" said Yachiru with a smile.

* * *

"So you're finally awake" said a male's voice.

Ichigo turned his head to see a little black cat with yellow eyes.

"Yoruichi" Ichigo said softly "You saved me right?"

Yoruichi nodded "I did, but I'm not going to lecture you since you've already gone through enough already. I commend you Ichigo; defeated Kenpachi is not easy and you still won despite your injuries."

"Thanks Yoruichi" Ichigo said. Then his eyes widened. "Wait the others are still out there"

Ichigo sat up quickly and regretted it as he suddenly felt that he have trouble of getting up"

"Calm down" Yoruichi said sternly "Kisuke have already told me about the effects of your Zanpaku-to drain your moves for a while and you survived using a crazy combo that nearly killed you"

"Great" Ichigo shouted regretting it instantly as he clutched his stomach again. He tried getting up, but Yoruichi pounced on him and knocked him back to the ground.

"Hey get off of me" Ichigo flailed.

"Shut up you idiot and lay down" Yoruichi ordered. "Chad and the others are okay."

Ichigo stopped flailing and looked over at Yoruichi.

"Chad was lucky to fight who he did. He left Chad alive, but he got locked up as a result. Uryu and Orihime managed to stay out of most of the fights, but ended up tangled with Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Your friend Uryu defeated him, but they were captured soon after that. Do not worry, they are not harmed. They won't be doing anything to them until they capture you so as long as you remain uncaptured then your friends will be safe." Yoruichi said.

"That's a relief" Ichigo said relaxing now.

"For now just stay in here and rest" Yoruichi said "Half of your organs were sliced open. If it wasn't for this these odd things then odds are you would have been sliced in half. Luckily it absorbed most of the impact" Yoruichi held up a bag of which Ichigo realize is full of Cell medals.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly.

"So what are these?" asked Yoruichi.

"My cell medals which are manifest of my spiritual energy and my Zanpaku-to told me to use them for channel the power Medajaribur but always have other strange abilities" said Ichigo as he take back the bag from Yoruichi. "Sorry but I can't let them get lost"

"Well Yoruichi you must be pretty strong" Ichigo said breaking Yoruichi from her thoughts "I'm actually pretty surprised."

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well no offense to you, but you are really a cat?" Ichigo began "And to be able to lift up something about ten times your size is pretty damn impressive to me."

"Oh that" Yoruichi realized "Lifting heavy things is no problem for me, once I revert back to my original form."

"Original form?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh that's right I've never shown you or your friends my original form before" Yoruichi said. "Well now is as good a time as ever." Yoruichi walked away from Ichigo and turned to face him. "Behold my true form." Yoruichi glowed and then smoke burst out from everywhere and through it Ichigo could see the cat transform into a dark skinned person. When it stopped Ichigo could tell that the person was a woman by the petite frame and the long purple hair with the face.

Ichigo gaped slightly "Wow! You're… a woman!"

Yoruichi smirked and crossed her arms over her chest "No matter how many times I do this it's always amusing to see a person's reacting when they see my true form" Yoruichi spoke in a more feminine voice this time and began walking towards Ichigo. "I guess people always assume I'm a man based on the voice I use in cat form." Ichigo continued to gape slightly. "Well you're handling it as well as I expected you too, but now we've got to focus. That's enough surprises for today" she said getting to Ichigo and crouching down next to him. "Let's get to the business at hand and I'll show you how I carried you here." Ichigo's attention was on her face for all of three seconds before his eyes dipped downwards.

A deep flush built up from his neck and went up all the way to his forehead and Ichigo just now realized Yoruichi was as naked as the day she was born. Yeah his face was as red as his eyes, possible redder. Before Yoruichi could continue, Ichigo shouted "GAH WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?"

* * *

**Few minute later….**

Now Yoruichi was slipping a skin tight top on.

"Oh right sorry about that" she said pulling it over her head. "It's been so long since I've had to wear clothes." She finished slipping it on and pulled her hair out "But I'm a little surprised; you're much more innocent than you look. Was this your first time seeing a woman's body?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said with his back turned to her crossing his arms with a flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Do you want another look" she teased "This firm young female skin. If you don't look now you might never get another chance."

"Shut up! You should gone filtration with Hat-o-clog!" Ichigo hissed turning to her. Bad choice as he just got an eye full. His eyes widened and his wound opened up again "Ow, Ow, Ow" he moaned in pain.

"Are you alright" Yoruichi asked "well it's no wonder your wound opened up with you screaming so much."

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON" Ichigo shouted. " OH DAMN THAT HURTS."

Yoruichi finished putting her clothes on and was now dressed in her usual outfit you see in the anime "Man I forgot how uncomfortable clothes are" she complained scratching her neck slightly.

Ichigo looked at the device Yoruichi used to transport him. It looked strange with some king of bone skill on top.

"So you used this thing to fly me here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, it's one of a kind" Yoruichi said. "There's not another one like it, not even in the Soul Society. Pretty impressive right?"

"Yeah" Ichigo said "But I can't help but wonder how you got your paws on something so valuable." Yoruichi hummed slightly "Yoruichi, just who exactly are you?"

"I'm-" she began, but stopped when they both felt a crushing spiritual presence crush down upon them. They both gasped and their eyes were wide.

"This reiatsu…" Ichigo whispered recognizing it. It was the reiatsu of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"It's coming from the Shrine of Penitence!" Yoruichi said.

Ichigo got up and headed for the exit.

"Stop Ichigo" Yoruichi called.

"The Tower is where I told Ganju and Hanataro to go," Ichigo said "I have to go save them"

"And just what do you think you can do in your condition" Yoruichi countered.

"Plenty" Ichigo said confidently and then the device in his hand glowed, wrapped around his arm and morphed into a large wing "Now fly" he said. He burst out of the door and took to the sky heading towards the Shrine of Penitence.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi shouted after him "You're such a fool."

* * *

Ichigo flew through the air towards the Shrine of Penitence with determined to get there to save Ganju and Hanataro. When he got close enough he could see Ganju on the ground covered in blood with Hanataro staring horrified along with two Captains there. One he recognized as Byakuya Kuchiki while the other one he didn't recognize. Then he saw Rukia standing there also looking horrified.

Ichigo flared his spiritual pressure to its maximum output and then a crushing weight was put down on the two captains in there. The long white haired captains' eyes widened along with Byakuya "What is this spiritual pressure. It's on the level of a Captain, but… I don't recognize it."

"This spiritual pressure" Rukia gasped wide eyed "It can't be." Oh, but it was as Ichigo flew up from under the bridge way they were on and hovered in front of them.

Rukia, Hanataro and Captain Ukitake gaped, but for different reasons.

_Ichigo, but how?_ Rukia thought shocked at Ichigo's appearance.

_Ichigo you made it_, Hanataro thought happily.

_The Ryoka, _, Ukitake thought surprised. Ichigo then came in for a landing with his shihakusho fluttering in the wind. The device on his arm deactivated and reverted back to normal.

Ichigo was in front of Rukia, but he passed her without a glance.

He walked to Hanataro.

"Are you okay Hanataro?" Ichigo asked placing his hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't have sent you ahead if I knew this would happen."

"Thanks, but it's okay. I'm fine" Hanataro replied.

Ichigo walked backed to Rukia "Rukia" he said. Rukia turned around and stared Ichigo right in his eyes "I've come to get you out of here."

Rukia just stared at him with her violet eyes quivering.

"What kind of look is that? You could at least act happy." Ichigo said.

"You fool" Rukia said softly "Why did you come here you idiot? I told you I'd never forgive you if you came here to rescue me."

"Later" Ichigo said making her look at him "You can whine, moan or yelled at me when this is all over. From now on I'm ignoring everything you say. You're coming with me whether you not to or not damn it. You got that" he said pointing at her "Stay silent woman you have no saying in this mess."

Rukia gaped at Ichigo "What… what'd you say? Who do you think you are? A rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescue."

"Yeah and the rescue isn't supposed to complain about the rescue" Ichigo countered "Why don't you go and sit down, tremble in fear and cry out 'save me, save me' like you're supposed to." He said the 'save me' part in a higher voice mocking Rukia more.

Rukia had multiple tick marks appear on her face and clenched her fist "I do not need to be rescued and I do not tremble" she shouted. Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her.

Then Ichigo turned serious "For now Rukia just stay back and let me deal with this. It'll be over shortly."

Ukitake stared at Ichigo slightly wide eyed finally getting a good look at his face "Byakuya, what do you know of this man?" he asked.

"I know enough" Byakuya said "He has no relation to the man you are thinking of. He is nothing, but a Ryoka. I will kill him now and this little invasion of his will end." Byakuya walked towards Ichigo and Ichigo focused his attention on Byakuya.

"Well, Byakuya Kuchiki" Ichigo said "I think I owe you a little payback for what you did back in the World of the Living."

"Don't talk so big boy" Byakuya said coldly "Especially when you don't have a weapon in your hand." It was then that Rukia noticed that Ichigo didn't have a zanpakuto anywhere in his possession.

_He… doesn't have a zanpakuto_, Rukia thought shocked. _Where is it? How does he expect to fight nii-sama with no zanpakuto?_

Surprising Rukia Ichigo only smile. "Come now Byakuya you must know by now where I keep all my weapons." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Ichigo while Ichigo only smirks.

Suddenly the OOO-driver appears around Ichigo's waist. He then pulled a red, yellow, and green, with the corresponding images of a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper. He then place the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled the off the scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard. "Henshin!" Ichigo called out as he put the scanner to his heart. The belt then called out.

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**" three rows of coin circled Ichigo two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body.

"**TA-TO-BA!**"

"**TATOBA!**" Three coins that looked like the ones in his belt stopped in front and merged to form a single coin.

"**TA-TO-BA!**"

OOO suddenly appears in his Tatoba form as he pose in cool fashion way.

"Wha- What is this ability?" Ukitake said surprised.

"Shall we get started Byakuya Kuchiki?" asked OOO.

"Your arrogance exceeds no bounds Ichigo Kurosaki" Byakuya said coldly "I shall finish what I started in the world of the living." Byakuya then disappeared in a flash step. OOO's hawk vision become activate as he scan the area for a second before activate his Tora claws putting it behind his back just in time to block Byakuya's attack.

"Why so surprised" Ichigo asked looking at Byakuya's surprised face. "Did you really expect to get me with the same attack twice? Now you're the one who's being bastard." OOO jumped back and put some distance between him and Byakuya before disappearing using pure speed appearing next to Byakuya and slashing at him.

Byakuya was now put on the defense while blocking OOO's claws with his own weapon. Byakuya would admit that OOO's attacks were powerful, but they lacked speed so Byakuya capitalized on this by parrying with fast attacks, but was surprised when OOO simply blocked all the attacks as though it was nothing. But not before Byakuya was caught surprised by OOO's mid-air Batta kick which he parry with his sword.

"I don't believe it" Ukitake said shocked. "He's actually fighting Byakuya head to head."

"He's actually keeping up with Captain Kuchiki" Hanataro said shocked.

Rukia couldn't believe it either.

Before Byakuya come with his sword at him, OOO then pulled out a different green medal only with a mantis on it he then swapped out the tiger medal for the new medal, he then scanned the medals.

"**TAKA!**"

"**KAMAKIRI!**"

"**BATTA!**" the OOO driver announced as the tiger was replaced by a light green mantis his arms now had light green gauntlets with swords attached to each. The swords then unfolded into his hands. As Byakuya rushed him he ducked under the swing and slashed him in the waist with both swords. But Byakuya sense they are coming as he parries both every swings.

_How is this possible? In just a few weeks Ichigo went from barely a seated officer material to the level of a Captain. How strong has he really become?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as both warriors jumped back without a scratch on either of them.

"I must admit" Byakuya said "I had no idea you had improved so much. I guess I have no choice, but to take you seriously, but do despair for now I shall crush you Ichigo Kurosaki" Byakuya said holding his sword sideways in front of his face.

Rukia's eyes widened "Run Ichigo hurry" she shouted.

"Chire…" Byakuya began as his blade glowed pink. Then cloth wrapped around his blade surprising Byakuya.

Then Yoruichi dropped down showing that she was the one who had wrapped his blade up "It can't be… Yoruichi Shihoin." He said.

"It's been a long time Byakuya" Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi, where have I heard that name before?" Hanataro wondered aloud.

"Yoruichi-san" OOO said "We're kind of in the middle of a fight. Could you come back later?"

Apparently Yoruichi didn't appreciate what he said because she turned around as quick as lightning and pierced her hand through OOO's armor as it undone his transformation. Ichigo's eyes widened in pain before he started feeling drowsy and he smirked slightly.

"Anesthetic eh" Ichigo said quietly "Clever Yoruichi" was all he said before he passed out in her arms.

* * *

Next thing Ichigo knew he was waking up in a rocky area. He looked around and noticed that it was the same exact area that he was in when he flew out of here to go to the Shrine. "So you finally awoke" Yoruichi said next to him.

Ichigo nodded. "Yep" he said nonchalantly.

Next thing he knew he was bopped on the head "Ow what was that for?" Ichigo shouted.

"For being stupid" Yoruichi shouted bopping him a second time. "You think you can take on Byakuya in a fight at your current level? Ridiculous, if Byakuya truly took you serious then you would have been dead already in your condition."

"Alright I screwed up sorry," Ichigo said.

"Damn right you did" Yoruichi said. Then she smiled "That's why in three days' time I'm going to make you strong enough to defeat Byakuya."

Ichigo's eyes widened "Three days, how?"

"By teaching you to use Bankai" Yoruichi said.

"Bankai?" Ichigo questioned.

"Let me explain it to you" Yoruichi said. "All Zanpakuto have two stages of release. The first is known as the initial release or Shikai. The second stage is called the Final Release or Bankai. In order to achieve Bankai one must materialize their zanpakuto spirit into the physical world, which usually takes years of training to accomplish; years that we do not have."

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi pulled out a weird life size doll and held it up "This is known as Tenshintai. It's a special device invented by Kisuke in order to force the Zanpakuto Spirit to manifest. Unfortunately this ability can only last for three days so three days is all the time you have to achieve Bankai."

"I don't need to hear about what if I can't, three days is all I need!" Ichigo said. He took out his Medajaribur and then thrust it towards the doll and stabbing it right in the center.

Yoruichi moved away as Tenshintai glowed and then Ankh appeared in the planes of reality now as red feathers falling around him and smirked.

"Ichigo, I see you manage recover a quite bit after using that combo when I warn you is risker" said Ankh.

_So this is Mugen-Oh no Medals?_ Yoruichi thought to herself. _But there is something a little odd about his form._

"So I assume you heard everything we talked about" Yoruichi asked.

"I have and I know that Ichigo will need to be ready" Ankh said.

"Then I leave the training method to you" said Yoruichi.

"Then don't pushed me around, woman" said Ankh. He slams his claw hands to the ground as both Yoruichi and Ichigo felt a shaking start out of nowhere.

"Ankh, what was that?" asked Ichigo.

_He goes by another name?_ Yoruichi thought.

Suddenly coming from the ground where Ankh has punched was a sea of Cell medals and Core Medals pouring out of thin air.

"For my challenge, you have to beat others who didn't show their face to you before in order to unleashed Mugen-Oh no Core Medals' true power" said Ankh.

The Cell Medals began to pile each other until they became bodies. Suddenly new figures came and show their forms.

The first one is a human male with silver like hair that looks yellow, a simple yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath. Blue jeans pants and black shoes.

The second figure was now a black, slicked back, hair as he is male. He was wearing a green jacket, white shirts blue jeans and black shoes.

The third figure was a black hair girl with an hourglass figure with on a blue high school uniform that revealed her abs with near skin-tight pants covering her legs, and black shoes.

Lastly there a figure looks like a teenage male with a grey mesh shirt over a black undershirt with brown pants and grey shoes.

"*Yawn!* That was a nice nap," said Gamel.

"Agreed Gamel. However, it would seem that we're needed right now," said Kazari, the most cunning. He notice Ankh, Ichigo, and Yoruichi were stared at them.

"So this is our master? He doesn't seem like the challenged" asked Uva, the most hot headed.

"Uva be nice to Ichigo or faced my wraith" said Mezool, the only female of the group with a deadly smile on her face.

She turns her attention toward Ichigo with a nice wave.

"Hi Ichigo! I'm Mezool, this hot headed here is Uva (Hey!), that cunning ass-hole over there is Kazari (Who are you calling ass-hole here! Uva is the asshole!), this is my little brother Gamel and he gets tired easily but don't make him grumpy. And you already know the most unpleased person in the world Ankh!" said Mezool before she give Ichigo a hug which caused his face get redder.

"You guys better behave since we have a job of training Ichigo right now" said Ankh before he turns toward Ichigo. "As you can see here Ichigo, each of your Core Medals has different personalities which bring these guys into existence beside me"

_Ichigo has a split-personality type Zanpaku-To?_ Yoruichi thought.

"Basely you have to defeated each of us before facing Ankh-kun here with the Core Medals that you have" said Mezool.

"Wait a minute…I have to fight all of you guys at the same time?" asked Ichigo, shocked. That will be a real problem if he has to fight all of them.

"No you will be fighting one of us at a time before the time running out, boy and find the right Core Medals that could defeated each of us" said Kazari.

"I guess we have to use our other forms since boy here can't focus fighting Mezool when she looks like that" said Uva before getting smack in the head by Mezool.

"What did you say? I'm not cute enough for Ichigo?" asked Mezool, darkly. Gamel begins to whimper in fear before hiding behind Ichigo.

Ankh face palm as if this is going to be annoying and muttered word 'idiots' under his breaths.

_How does Ankh deals with them?_ Ichigo thought. He will never understand how Ankh felt about these guys better than him.

"He does have a point" said Kazari as he doing the thinking posed.

"So are you up for our challenge or chicken out, boy?" asked Uva.

"Yes, and I don't want to waste any time already" said Ichigo.

"Then the first opponent that you have to faced….is Gamel!" said Kazari as he pointed to the teen behind Ichigo.

Gamel decide to come out when Mezool encouraged him with a smile.

"I will do my best!" said Gamel as he suddenly changes into a massive form. Where his head resembled an elephant, his body was more built and had grey looking armor on his legs.

"Wow…I didn't know he could do that" said Ichigo, disbelief.

"Like I say before Ichigo each of us represents different parts of your power and get ready…. Because Gamel is coming after you!" shout Ankh.

"Ichigo, get ready to play!" said Gamel.

"What the heck?! I better start looking for those medals!" said Ichigo as he ran away from Gamel.

"Look at how far he goes!" said Uva.

"You know that we have to fight him after he defeated Gamel, Uva" said Kazari.

"If he defeated Gamel, Kazari and beside it look like he will have found some Core Medal already" said Uva, grins.

Ichigo scope up the nearby Core Medals, he found and places them in his belt.

"Henshin!" said Ichigo as he took his scanner over his heart.

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA**!"

"**TATOBA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA!**"

OOO in his Tatoba form as he clash with Gamel as the ground begins to shake. They met in a loud clang.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Reaper OOO~**

**The time of the Execution of Rukia Kuchiki have comes, can both Renji and Ichigo be there in time to saved Rukia from her fate? Only time will tells what judgment of Rukia's fate as the duo crashed the party of the Captains while Ichigo's friends break out to reach to their friend in time. Ichigo's Bankai will be the one that tips the balance. Meanwhile the truth masterminded reveals himself in front of Soul Society.**

**Ch6: Stopping the Execution; OOO's true power!**

**I somehow ends up help Ichigo develop a move which is considered the most crazy move in the history. I was thinking of why OOO never use this in the series?**

**Scanning Charge Fusion: The use of both Triple scanning charge and Single scanning charge at the same time, this is indeed powerful but the power combos could possible overwhelm the user. But in Bankai, is another story.**

**Soon I can get Ichigo to the girls soon…but I won't tell you which one first will enter yet. Also there will be appearance of Kamen Rider Birth in the story!**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Stopping the Execution OOO's true power

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Bleach. They belonged to their rightful owners.**

**Also I decide able adding Soifon into the harem. As for Mezool, she is part of Ichigo's Zanpaku-To like the other Greeeds. **

**Review response-**

**Kamen fan: It depends on if I have any inspiration.**

**Meikyuu: It could be surprising.**

**Element-Overlord: Birth will appear later, as Ichigo doesn't have his Hollow power in this but something more nasty than Hollow.**

* * *

Ch6: Stopping the Execution; OOO's true power!

(Previous on Kamen Reaper OOO)

"_Like I say before Ichigo each of us represents different parts of your power and get ready…. Because Gamel is coming after you!" shout Ankh._

"_Ichigo, get ready to play!" said Gamel._

"_What the heck?! I better start looking for those medals!" said Ichigo as he ran away from Gamel. _

"_Look at how far he goes!" said Uva._

"_You know that we have to fight him after he defeated Gamel, Uva" said Kazari._

"_If he defeated Gamel, Kazari and beside it look like he will have found some Core Medal already" said Uva, grins._

_Ichigo scope up the nearby Core Medals, he found and places them in his belt._

"_Henshin!" said Ichigo as he took his scanner over his heart._

_"TAKA!" _

_"TORA!"_

_"BATTA!"_

_"TA-TO-BA!"_

_"TATOBA!"_

_"TA-TO-BA!"_

_OOO in his Tatoba form as he clash with Gamel as the ground begins to shake. They met in a loud clang._

* * *

(Current story…)

The execution date had finally come and for the Soul Society things were not going too well. First they had failed to capture the final Ryoka and now the other Ryoka manage to escape from their prison cells thanks to Kenpachi who was currently being pursued by Squad 9 and Squad 7 Captains and Lieutenants. Gin was also not present, nor was his lieutenants Kira. Unohana and Isane were there witnessing the execution as well along with Byakuya, he didn't shown any concern when Renji challenges him with his new Bankai that he yet to master well and spare him to the prison. Shunsui was also there along with his Lieutenant Nanao Ise, Aizen wasn't there because of account of his dead body being found.

His Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori also wasn't there either. Toshiro was not there either and nor was his Lieutenant. Mayuri was still recovering from his fight with Uryu and Nemu was keeping an eye on him and Jushiro was nowhere to be seen.

Rukia was already at the front resigning herself to her death thinking that she was going to die, but she was going to die with no regrets.

"Release the Sokyoku" Head Captain Yamamoto called with his Lieutenant standing beside him. The giant spear ignited in fire and took the shape of a massive phoenix.

His tone was firm as the old man spoke. "Rukia Kuchiki. You are hereby convicted of one of the highest crimes of Soul Society. You gave your powers to a human. This is forbidden, and as a result of your foolish actions, he has now become a threat to all of us. For that, I hereby sentence you to death.

He lowered his hand and turned to face the captains and lieutenants present. "Does anyone here object to this righteous-"

"SHUT THE HELL, YOU BASTARD!" shout voice.

Everyone spun around to see Ichigo standing atop the wood of the execution platform, and even from the height he were up on, everyone could tell that he wasn't happy at all.

"Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

* * *

(Opening)

**You count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

The core medals scatter on the ground.

**Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!**

Ichigo watch over the Karakura town as Kamen Reaper OOO.

**Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

Ichigo and his friends were heading off to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

**Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)**

Rukia is looking outside of her cell with guilty.

**Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for**

Shadow of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were looming over the Soul Society.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ichigo is scouting around as he, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime found Core medals on the ground.

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

Ichigo begins his day by dodging his father Isshin's assault while Ankh is watching him with amusement.

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

In Ichigo's inner world, the Greeeds that made up of Mugen-oh no Medals were watching Ichigo training.

**Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events)! Give me energy!**

Ichigo begins his day with his friends at school.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (it's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime have to fight their way through a lot of Shinigami including the 13 captains.

**Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**

Yoruichi watches Ichigo training with Ankh.

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!**

Ichigo fight Renji once again as he become OOO. Renji fall to the ground as he reminisces the old days with Rukia.

**Come on!**

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

**Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**

Aizen and his henchmen thought their master plan were being easy but they become scary of something that they didn't even foresee.

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

Ichigo got hugged by Senna, Neliel, and Harribel which caused his face become taka red. He doesn't know that Ankh and the other Greeeds were watching this from his inner world.

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

Ichigo enter his fight with Byakuya as he change into OOO with his fists ready.

**Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)**

The Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Medajaribur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right

(Opening end)

* * *

Ichigo turned to focus his gaze on the imprisoned Rukia. He gave her a wide grin and was about to speak, then he noticed the flaming bird.

"Ichigo what do you think you're doing" Rukia shouted. "The Sokyoku is too strong. You'll only kill us both."

"Damn it Rukia didn't I tell you to shut up already" Ichigo said annoyed "I know what I'm doing. This is my combo special"

Ichigo took out his Medajaribur, he slot in three Cell medals into the hilt of the blade. Before Ichigo could unleash anything something wrapped around the Sokyoku stopping it in place. The cable around it slammed itself in the ground. Ichigo looked down and saw that two Captains of the Soul Society were holding it down.

Ichigo couldn't hear what they said, but then he saw the white haired one pull out a shield with a symbol on it and then blue reishi traveled up the cables into the Sokyoku and within seconds the Sokyoku was shattered and destroyed.

"Well I didn't expect that, but the diversion will help. Now where was I? Oh yes! Break the stand." Ichigo said jumping on top of the Sokyoku stand. Ichigo took out his OOO-scanner then he swipe across the blade.

"**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**"

"What… what's going on" Soifon said wide eyed as she notice Ichigo's sword begins to glow bright.

"**OOO Bashing!**" shout Ichigo.

The Medajaribur started glowing bright blue with a ring he then screamed "SEE-YAH" and slashed with the sword causing him to slash through the Sokyoku stand like as it goes two different dimension before broking apart.

"You know Rukia a lot of time you talk too much" Ichigo said as the blast began clearing. "For now just relax; I've already said it to you once and I'm not gonna say it again to you after this, I'm gonna save you."

"I'm not gonna thank you" Rukia responded softly although her voice betrayed how grateful she really was.

"I didn't expect you too" Ichigo said as the blast fully cleared showing Rukia being held under Ichigo's arm like a sack of potatoes.

"He destroyed the Sokyoku" Isane said shocked.

_Just what kind of being is he?_ Soifon thought to herself.

Grunts, yells and hitting got everyone's attention as they turned to see the guards that led Rukia here on the ground unconscious with Renji over them breathing heavily with his torso all bandaged up.

"Renji…" Rukia shouted smiling widely "Oh I'm so glad you're okay Renji!"

* * *

"Well I couldn't let Ichigo have all the fun no could I?" Renji smirked up at Ichigo who smiled slightly.

"Alright then" Ichigo said lifting Rukia up above his shoulder easily giving her size.

"Huh?" Renji asked confused.

"Ready" Ichigo said lifting Rukia back.

"Wait Ichigo!" Rukia said nervously "You don't really think you're going to…?"

Renji gained a dreadful look on his face. "Hey hold on now. You wouldn't dare…"

Rukia whimpered while Ichigo smirked widely.

"Look out below" he shouted before literally throwing Rukia at Renji with her screaming all the way down.

"..."

"...!"

"GAH YOU'RE INSANE!" Renji shouted as a screaming Rukia crashed right into him sending him skidding back about thirty feet.

Rukia shot up yelling. "Damn you Ichigo!" she shouted tears of fright still in her eyes.

Renji shot up next yelling "You idiot what if I didn't catch her?"

"Take her and go" Ichigo shouted back to Renji not fazed at all by their yells of anger. They gaped at him silently "Hurry up and get her out of here Renji, you say that you want to protect her life, remember? I'll take care things from here." Renji nodded and took Rukia in his arms and began running as fast as he could.

The Lieutenants gaped openly seeing one of their own betray them like this.

"Uh… Renji" Omaeda said unintelligently.

"Don't just stand there!" Soifon shouted "Go, all Lieutenants after them!"

Chojiro turned to Yamamoto who merely grunted slightly.

"Yes sir" Chojiro said taking off after Renji.

Isane turned to Unohana "Go ahead" she said softly.

Isane nodded and the three Lieutenants gave chase after Renji.

They didn't get far as Ichigo appeared in front of them with his Medajaribur still shouldered blocking their path.

"Get out of the way" Omaeda shouted at him. Ichigo still stood perfectly still except for stabbing his sword into the ground and staring at them with his eyes narrowed.

"Hashire, Itegumo" Isane shouted activating her Shikai that grew two blades on the side of the main one near the hilt.

"Ugate, Gonryomaru" Chojiro said activating his Shikai that transformed into a simple rapier.

"Buttsubuse, Gegetsuburi" Omaeda shouted as his Shikai transformed into a massive spiked ball and chain.

Too bad none of them got a chance to get Ichigo since Ichigo appeared in front of Omaeda and punched right through his Shikai shattering it to a million pieces and hitting him equally as hard in the stomach knocking him out instantly.

Chojiro and Isane gaped in shock. Chojiro went in for an attack, but Ichigo simply moved to the side and knocked the attack away before giving a harsh uppercut to Chojiro also knocking him out instantly.

_It's impossible_, Isane thought still shocked as she watched Chojiro go down. _He's not even using his zanpakuto_.

Then Ichigo turned his sights on her and before she knew it, Ichigo's fist hit her stomach and knock all air was knocked out of her lungs and she passed out as well.

Ichigo then reached over and grabbed Medajaribur to block a strike from Byakuya "Like I said before" Ichigo said with a smirk on his face "I can see all of your moves Byakuya Kuchiki."

Then narrowing his eyes Ichigo sensed someone trying to get him from behind. Immediately he performs a backflip to dodge then he use the OOO-scanning on his belt.

"Henshin!" shout Ichigo as he scanning his medals.

"**TAKA!**"

"**DENKI UNAGI!**"

"**CHEETA!**"

Ichigo change into his OOO form as he hold his Medajaribur ready against he seen his attacker was none other than Soifon, captain of Squad 2.

So that is your power of the Zanpaku-to, how interesting" said Soifon.

"Two against one? That doesn't seem fair" said OOO.

"Yeah well in fights like this nothing is fair" Soifon smirked and held her zanpakuto up. "Jinteki shak-" Soifon was interrupted by Byakuya as he placed his zanpakuto against hers. Soifon narrowed her eyes at Byakuya.

"What is the meaning of this Kuchiki?" she hissed.

Byakuya's eyes stayed on OOO. "I will fight him alone Captain Soifon" his voice left no room for argument. Soifon made an annoyed sound, but lowered her weapon before sheathing it.

"You will be fighting me, Soifon" said a familiar voice.

Soifon turn as she saw the one person who she never thought to see again as the person beside OOO.

"It can't be…Yoruichi-sama?" asked Soifon almost to a whispered.

"You look well, Soifon? Why don't we catch up on old time sake?" asked Yoruichi, smirk.

But suddenly Soifon look mad as she remember her master's betrayal against the Soul Society and wore a mask of rage.

"You still have explain after what you did!" growl Soifon.

"Unfortunately there won't be a next time" Byakuya said coldly "For I shall kill you Ichigo Kurosaki. Then, once more, I will capture Rukia and this time I shall execute her myself."

* * *

"I won't let you do that" Ichigo said shouldering his blade. "I came here to rescue her and that's' what I plan on doing." Then they both ended up charging at one another and began clashing their blades. Ichigo brought his sword down for a strike, but Byakuya dodged easily and went to strike Ichigo, but Ichigo blocked his strike.

"C'mon Byakuya" OOO said kicking him in the gut. "You're making this too easy."

Byakuya flew back from the kick, but managed to recover and land on his feet. "Start fighting seriously and release your Bankai."

Byakuya glared at Ichigo. "My Bankai does not need to be revealed to a commoner like you." Byakuya charged at Ichigo, but stopped as OOO appeared in front of him with his sword poised to take Byakuya's head off.

For a few seconds Byakuya was wide eyed and everything was still until OOO speed back to his original spot. "Care to reconsider that last statement Byakuya Kuchiki" OOO said.

_I… lost sight of him_, Byakuya thought stunned. "What is that power of your armor? Something tells me that wasn't Shunpo"

"Well, this is going to be hard to explain" said OOO, thinking. "My Zanpaku-to have the ability of change the strength, agility, or endurance that depends on what Combos I decide to use based on the Core Medals that I used."

Byakuya regained control over his emotions. "Very well it seems that I cannot afford to hold back. If you are in such a hurry to die then feast your eyes; behold my Bankai." Byakuya held his sword up and the blade was pointing downwards and let go.

_He let go of his sword_, OOO thought surprised.

"Don't worry, this'll be over shortly" Byakuya said as his blade disappeared into the ground. "You'll turn to dust before another minute passes."

Then an illusion of many tall blades appeared around Byakuya making OOO wide eyes. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The massive blades disappeared in a flash of pink and formed millions of pink petals.

OOO's eyes widened as he jumped to the side as fast as he could to dodge many blades of pink otherwise he would have been cut to ribbons. Recovering OOO moved again trying to dodge more of the blades, but they scraped against his armor as they cutting him deeply into his flesh.

"Tsk" he grunted and raised Medajaribur as he swipes his scanner across the sword. "**OOO bashing!**" he shouted.

"**Single Scanning charge!**"

With a large battle cry OOO swung it downwards to slash Byakuya. Byakuya merely raised his hand and a wall of petal formed in front of him and shielded him from the attack even though he nearly got hit by the attack.

Byakuya then launched more petals at OOO and this time they enveloped him and OOO was brought down in a crater of pink petals.

_Just like Renji_, Byakuya thought as he turned and was beginning to make chase after Renji and Rukia when chuckling reached his ears. Byakuya turned and went wide eyed as a burst of flame and obliterated the pink petals.

"**LION!**"

"**KUJAKU!**"

"**ZO!**"

OOO stood up in his different set of armor but that form shatter as Ichigo falls, he struggle with the impact of Byakuya's attack on his armor.

"God how could I have been so stupid" he said still chuckling. "To think I thought I could take on a Bankai with shikai alone" he sighed.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Ichigo "You talk as if you've completed Bankai."

"Yep" Ichigo said simply making Byakuya's eyes widen in surprise. "Don't look so surprised; I told you I would defeat you and I did. Now Byakuya Kuchiki… faces my Bankai!"

Red reiatsu surrounded Ichigo and he gave off a loud roar as his reiatsu skyrocketed and a red glow exploded outwards and the wind picked up fiercely making Byakuya's eyes widen.

"Ban-Kai!" Ichigo said.

Now the force doubled in pressure and Byakuya began to sweat slightly.

The wind picked up and multiply colors reiatsu surrounded Ichigo from view.

(**Play Time Judges All!**)

_Impossible_, Byakuya thought. _Bankai is the most powerful form a Zanpakuto can have. It is scarcely rare even with nobles who are born with higher than average reiatsu only achieve it one person every few generations. Yet this mere boy… has achieved Bankai_.

It wasn't until Byakuya heard something from within the wind that will cause the Soul Society to beyond shock as he witness a powerful light.

"**TAKA!**"

"**KUJYAKU!**"

"**CONDOL!**"

"**TA~JYA~DOL!**"

"**TAJYADOL!**"

Ichigo jumps into the air as he was surrounded by spinning colored Medals by the spinning medals again. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Kujaku was in the middle, and Condor was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

A blazing aura burst from OOO's body as the armor formed on his body and once it had completely formed. OOO shot up into the air only the wings on his head had grown more pronounced his eyes flashed red while his red faceplate became a dull silver, a large red screen then covered his whole face making his helmet pure red.

"Bankai! Furu Combo: Eien no Shin no Kanosei! (Full Combos: The True Potential of the Infinity.)" OOO said in stance.

* * *

This Blazing Combo TaJyaDol now stood before Byakuya who glared in response. A flaming aura rolled off OOO as peacock tails made of energy spread out majestically behind him, causing a powerful wind to shoot out that nearly knocked everything in sight.

Byakuya glared at OOO. "There's no way that's a Bankai." Then his eyes narrowed. "I see now; you enjoy stepping on our pride don't you boy? That, whatever it is, is not a Bankai. Now I will teach you a lesson in insulting the things we hold dear." His petal blades came from behind him in waves and were about to go towards OOO, but they were stopped when they were burn away as OOO countered easily with his flames. The two attacks collide, as it caused an explosion between them.

OOO flying towards Byakuya at incredible speed and tackles him in the stomach as it sending the Captain of Squad 6. OOO then landed with his wings dispersing in a rain of red feathers.

"No one insults my power and gets away" said OOO.

_I didn't even see him move_, Byakuya thought with his eyes wide. _That speed… was beyond Shunpo_.

"What's wrong" OOO asked Byakuya seeing his shocked face. "Is it so unbelievable that you couldn't see my speed?"

"What did you say" Byakuya responded.

"Does it scare you?" OOO asked. "That something you can't comprehend happened before you could even blink?"

Byakuya grit his teeth slightly and glared at OOO. "Tell me one thing… what was that?"

"What was what? My burst of speed or my Bankai?" asked OOO.

"No one, not even Yoruichi could move that fast without me seeing her" Byakuya said.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume, Byakuya," OOO said. "Allow me to explain by Zanpakuto to you. My zanpakuto is known as Furu Combo: Eien no Shin no Kanosei, the Full Combos: The True Potential of the Infinity. Unlike my Shikai form which only allow me to access random combos due to my Medals Core, my Bankai allows me to access the true alignment powers of Core Medal that represent the Forces of nature in the world" OOO show him his Taja Spinner but this time it have a symbol of the Phoenix. "When I'm in this form, I also could access the weapons' true potential as my Spinner represent the power of flame. Also I change my forms depends on the strength of my enemies to match them with power"

"So that means you have a not only one element type but multiply element types in one Zanpaku-to. Don't be getting to overconfident now," Byakuya said regaining control over his emotions. "You may have the powers over the elements, but that does not make you invincible. One miracle per battle and the only response I have is to crush you with all I've got to ensure a second miracle doesn't happen." Byakuya launched wave after wave of petals at Ichigo.

OOO spread his wings as he fly up into the air to dodge it and used Shunpo to dodge the second one before moving to the left dodging the next wave before flying towards Byakuya.

_What is this speed?_ Byakuya thought to himself as OOO kept dodging his attacks. _Senbonzakura… can't keep up_, he thought shocked as OOO did a one handed spin on the ground as he create a fire tornado out of nowhere to block his petals.

"What's wrong Kuchiki?" OOO taunted. He moved so fast that Byakuya couldn't ascertain the exact position Ichigo was. "Can't you keep up? I guess not"

"Don't get overconfident" Byakuya grunted sending a wave of petal blades behind him and OOO dodged it before jumping to dodge a few more.

_Got him,_ Byakuya thought sending another wave since he knew OOO couldn't fly away in midair. The blades enveloped OOO.

"Kasai-Teishu no Dageki! (Fire Master's Strike)" OOO shouted from within the petals. Suddenly OOO's armor on blaze as he unleashed blaze of flame that burn through all of the petals that surrounded him. OOO glowed as he glared at Byakuya and then appeared behind him.

"You said only one miracle per battle" OOO said making Byakuya turn around.

Byakuya unleashed his wave of petals at OOO but they're burned away by the fireballs from the Taja Spinner. OOO then delivered a barrage of punches to Byakuya each boosted by his crimson flames with every blow he was sent staggering until OOO delivered left handed uppercut with a giant fireball at the end to Byakuya 's chin. But Byakuya manage to save himself from the giant fireball by using Shunpo and looking at the blood in his hand.

"I see" Byakuya said "Clearly you are not an ordinary person who can be defeated easily." The blood on the ground glowed pink and then began forming into pink petals. "Now behold the true form of Senbonzakura when I abandon all defenses and dedicate myself to killing my opponent." Millions of pink petal blades then began to compress themselves into blades that were similar to Byakuya's sealed form only they glowed pure pink and then formed a perfect barrier around them. OOO's eyes were wide for once.

"Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya said. "I only show this form to those whom I have sworn to kill by my own hands; you are only the second person to see it. You won't be able to fly away from this one, Kurosaki"

"Hmm…I have to say that I'm honored" OOO responded truthfully. He already sense dangerous around the barrier due to his hawk vision and light up his Medajaribur with blazing flames as he and Byakuya waits for who attack first. OOO broke the standoff and slashed back at Byakuya with two hard strikes before Byakuya's blade shattered.

Byakuya jumped back and willed another blade to come to his hand. Then Byakuya charged at OOO again and they began their clashes again. Then Byakuya charged at OOO again and they began their clashes again.

But OOO use his sword to melt the twin swords that Byakuya have brought out again as he slashes Byakuya across the arm with talon scratch.

Byakuya ignored the pain as he gone two handed for swords to coming at OOO be only blocked by OOO's Taja Spinner before he got hit by a powerful fiery punch by OOO to move him back. Both of them then began to clash again with Byakuya having to reinforce his swords so that they wouldn't shatter or melt.

Before Byakuya could attack, OOO unleashed blaze of feather with enhanced flames from his back at him.

"Bakudo #81: Danku!" Byakuya called. A see-through barrier appeared in front of him and the burning feathers struck the barrier instead of him. Ichigo gave a loud battle cry and increased the outpour of flames and a crack began forming in the barrier. Byakuya's eyes widened and he dodged just as the feather missiles broke through with a loud roar. "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro" Byakuya called pointing his index finger at Ichigo. Immediately six rods slammed into Ichigo's mid-section making him lose the air in his longs as it send OOO back. Then yellow reiatsu formed in Byakuya's hand "Hado #63: Raikoho" he shouted. A yellow burst of lightning shot at OOO who couldn't dodge it in time.

OOO block the attack by unleashed multiply fire balls to counter the attack as the two forces collide with explosion.

"I don't think anyone of us has enough energy to continue this fight for very much longer" Byakuya said to OOO.

OOO nodded. "Very well, one last attack from each of us."

Byakuya nodded and held his sword as Senkei disappeared and white reiatsu took form behind Byakuya forming a circle above him and, what looked like, white angle wings on the side of him connecting to his sword "Shukei; Hakuteiken."

"I'm impressed," OOO said in awe. "You captains have some of the most amazing abilities. Now Byakuya witness my finisher in this form!"

OOO then took out his three red Core Medals and loaded them into the Taja Spinner before holding his Scanner over it. He then flew after Byakuya.

"**TAKA!**"

"**KUJYAKU!**"

"**CONDOL!**"

"**GIN-GIN-GIN-GIGA SCAN!**"

A blazing aura in the shape of a firebird surrounded OOO. Byakuya couldn't believe that Ichigo have taken on the form of the Sokyoku as his eyes were widen but he know this fight will be the final draw between them.

Byakuya then charged at Ichigo and OOO begins to ramming at Byakuya with everything that he goes into this fight. Two forces collide with each other into battle.

OOO and Byakuya stood on opposite sides. All was silent for a few seconds until a large creak in OOO's armor appeared. OOO coughed and fell to his knees while grasping his chest and panting.

(**Song end**)

* * *

"Ichigo!" shout Yoruichi. She and Soifon have already settled their score as they return to see the damaged of the area.

"No way…did he do all of that?" asked Soifon. She couldn't believe this person who learned under her master have beating Byakuya

Byakuya spoke "You have won Ichigo Kurosaki." Then Byakuya's torso spewed out even more blood, but he was barely able to stay standing. OOO use Medajaribur as a way to help him stand.

Byakuya asked. "Why do you fight so hard to save Rukia?"

"Because Rukia saved my and my family's life" OOO said turning to Byakuya. "And I have to repay my debts sometime. What I want to know is why the hell you aren't trying to save herself?"

"She is a criminal" Byakuya said. "It is the duty of the Soul Society to punish criminals when they have done wrong. If we cannot uphold the law then who will" Byakuya asked turning to face OOO.

"I agree with you that upholding the law is significance, but not when the law is unjustified and corrupt bastards who misused them for their selfish desired to get what they want" OOO said surprising Byakuya. "She's your own sister Byakuya and you just stand by and did nothing like a mere fool. If it was me and it was one of my little sisters, I wouldn't care if they were guilty or not I would fight the whole Soul Society to protect both of them even if it means I have to burn those greedy bastards to the ground." Byakuya, Yoruichi and Soifon were silent as OOO continued. "I found it strange that Rukia is your adoptive sister since why a noble man would adopt a common into their family, but I sense there is a reason behind you let Rukia into your family. Byakuya, you better remember this family is the number one most important thing in the world and the flaw law has no right to say otherwise, I will blaze you myself"

Byakuya's eyes widened again before they softened.

"My sword is broken Ichigo Kurosaki" Byakuya said. "You have won the battle. Farewell" Byakuya then disappeared in a flash leaving OOO.

OOO slowly turned to Yoruichi "Oh hey Yoru-" OOO stopped when he felt the most intense wave of exhaustion hit him and he fell forward onto the ground out cold.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi shouted worried as she was next to him in a flash with Soifon not far behind. She reached him and flipped him over and let his head rest in her lap.

"Is he okay?" Soifon asked barely able to mask the concern in her voice.

Yoruichi smirked "Oh worried about a little human my little bee" she teased making Soifon blush bright red. "But yes he is fine, just exhausted and he has every right to be. He fought Byakuya head to head and the power of his Bankai to finish Byakuya must have sucked him dry."

Soifon nodded before looking up. "Someone's coming" she said.

"Don't worry it's just Ichigo's friends" Yoruichi said standing up and gently lowering Ichigo to the ground "C'mon we'll let them take care of Ichigo." Soifon nodded and cast one last look at Ichigo before they both flashed away.

Ichigo finally woke up and tried opening his heavy eyelids and managed to succeed. He sat up with a groan still feeling his wounds. "My head hurts" groan OOO.

"Ichigo" a girl's voice shouted.

Ichigo turned his head to see Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Ganju running towards him with them all wearing Shinigami outfits.

"Everyone…?" Ichigo said surprised having not seen them since they were separated back at the gate. Grunting Ichigo forced himself to stand up and he managed to stand tall with his Tajador glowing since his armor managed to repair itself, but his wounds were not healed.

They all stopped and stared at OOO in, what appeared to be, awe as they were not used to Ichigo's new form "Ichigo what's with the armor" Ganju asked.

"Comes with Bankai" Ichigo replied. "Anyway forget about that how all of you are? Ganju I saw you pretty beat up back at the tower."

Ganju smirked "I'll admit that Kuchiki guy roughed me up, but my older sister's put me through worse."

"I'm still glad you're okay" Ichigo said "Orihime are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm just fine" Orihime replied with her usual bright face. Before more words could be spoken they all felt a massive flux of reiatsu making their eyes widen.

"That reiatsu" Uryu said shocked.

"It's coming from the hill" Chad said "It feels like…"

"Rukia" Ichigo gasped and flashed away quickly towards the sight.

* * *

"Very well" Sosuke Aizen said. "Keep her in your arms, but the rest of you goes" he said to a wounded Renji Abarai who was still cradling Rukia. Aizen swung his zanpakuto down, but Renji felt no pain from Aizen's attack. He and Rukia looked up and their eyes widened when they saw Ichigo in standing there defending them from Aizen's attack with Taja Spinner.

"Hey I thought you could use some assistance" OOO smirked turning to Renji. "Right my friend."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Next time on Kamen Reaper OOO~**

**Aizen revealed himself as the one whom responsible for the master plot in the Soul Society. Ichigo and Renji found themselves be crushed by Aizen's power but not before Ichigo unleashed a power that hidden within himself that caused Aizen and his henchmen to fled. Soon, Ichigo met someone who has harsher in despair by Aizen as he determines to master his Bankai's power while the time of return to the world of living comes.**

**Ch7: Power of Terror, Guardian and Peach, coming home!**

**Read and Review! **


	7. Power of Terror, Guardian and Peach,

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Bleach or Kamen Rider OOO.**

**Review Responses-**

**Sekishiki- Fine I'm not adding more girls since Isshin will have an heart attack if he read this story. I might try that idea.**

**Zero- I agree with you. I was wonder why Momo and Ichigo never meet each other in the Manga.**

**Dragon and Sword master- Thank you. Tajador is badass of course!**

* * *

Ch7: Power of Terror, Guardian and Peach, coming home!

Previous on Kamen Reaper OOO-

_"Very well" Sosuke Aizen said. "Keep her in your arms, but the rest of you goes" he said to a wounded Renji Abarai who was still cradling Rukia. Aizen swung his zanpakuto down, but Renji felt no pain from Aizen's attack. He and Rukia looked up and their eyes widened when they saw Ichigo in standing there defending them from Aizen's attack with Taja Spinner._

_"Hey I thought you could use some assistance" OOO smirked turning to Renji. "Right my friend."_

* * *

**(On to the current story)**

"Ichigo" Renji said quietly "I'm sorry I…"

"Hey what are you apologizing for baka!" OOO said with a mocking grin making Renji glare at Ichigo. "One simple task; all you had to do was carry her away. Either she's gained a lot of weight or you're really weak."

"Keep talking and I'll show you how weak I really am" Renji snarled.

Weak hits to the chest made Renji look down to see he was smothering Rukia unconsciously.

"Oh sorry Rukia" he said. An upper cut from Rukia was his response.

"You idiot are you trying to kill me" Rukia screamed at Renji.

"Sorry Captain Aizen" Gin said with a smile "I didn't think he'd be a threat so I let him pass."

"Heh" OOO snorted hearing what Gin said. "Don't flatter yourself. You didn't let me pass because you didn't sense me until after I passed you Ichimaru-san. I also got suspecting you three were the ones who put blame on Rukia after you killed the rest of governments system in the Soul Society"

Gin's grin dimmed slightly at that.

Tousen was shocked in surprised.

"How did a Ryoka know about this?" he asked.

"Let just say that I have information from high places, baka" said OOO.

"Do not worry Gin" Aizen said softly "It is alright." Aizen held his sword ready and he walked towards them.

"Well Renji this may be tough for the both of us, but can you still get Rukia out of here?" OOO asked.

"I can still fight" Renji said. "Running away is useless now since he'll just catch up to us anyway. So do you have any tricks in that form?"

"Yeah, what about you?" asked OOO.

"I see" Renji said holding the broken form of Zabimaru. "I've got an idea that might work."

"Well nothing is ever sure in battle" OOO mused with a wry grin. "So we'll just have to wing it and hope for the best."

* * *

(Opening)

**You count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

The core medals scatter on the ground.

**Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!**

Ichigo watch over the Karakura town as Kamen Reaper OOO.

**Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

Ichigo and his friends were heading off to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

**Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)**

Rukia is looking outside of her cell with guilty.

**Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for**

Shadow of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were looming over the Soul Society.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ichigo is scouting around as he, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime found Core medals on the ground.

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

Ichigo begins his day by dodging his father Isshin's assault while Ankh is watching him with amusement.

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

In Ichigo's inner world, the Greeeds that made up of Mugen-oh no Medals were watching Ichigo training.

**Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events)! Give me energy!**

Ichigo begins his day with his friends at school.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (its okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime have to fight their way through a lot of Shinigami including the 13 captains.

**Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**

Yoruichi watches Ichigo training with Ankh.

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!**

Ichigo fight Renji once again as he become OOO. Renji fall to the ground as he reminisces the old days with Rukia.

**Come on!**

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

**Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**

Aizen and his henchmen thought their master plan were being easy but they become scary of something that they didn't even foresee.

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

Ichigo got hugged by Senna, Neliel, and Harribel which caused his face become taka red. He doesn't know that Ankh and the other Greeeds were watching this from his inner world.

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

Ichigo enter his fight with Byakuya as he change into OOO with his fists ready.

**Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)**

The Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Medajaribur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right

(Opening end)

* * *

"I see" Renji said holding the broken form of Zabimaru. "I've got an idea that might work."

"Well nothing is ever sure in battle" OOO mused with a wry grin. "So we'll just have to wing it and make sure it works."

"Right," Renji said and hopped to the side next to OOO and held Zabimaru out. "I can only do this once, but if it succeeds then it'll leave the enemy open for a few seconds. Please make use of that opening."

"Got it" OOO said his eyes still on Aizen.

_This may hurt, but please bear it for a little Zabimaru_, Renji thought before slamming the end to the ground. "Let's go Zabimaru. Higa Zekkou!"

The broken pieces of Zabimaru that littered the ground shot up glowing red. Gin and Tousen frowned at the technique while Aizen stood stoically. Then the broken pieces all converged in on Aizen and struck.

OOO too saw this opening and charged forward as fast as he scans his Medajaribur. Giving a battle cry OOO swung his sword at Aizen, but it was stopped… by Aizen's left hand.

OOO gaped in shock as Aizen stopped Medajaribur with his hand, but then his stomach exploded in pain as Aizen had easily cut through his armor and nearly cut OOO in half. OOO gasped for air as his blood spewed from his gut.

Aizen hummed "I meant to cut you completely in half with that swing. But I guess it was too shallow" he finished letting go of OOO's blade.

OOO falls to the ground, he reversals back into his original form as Ichigo.

Renji was gaping in shock "Ichigo… no" he said quietly.

Then Aizen disappeared.

_Where did he…_ his thoughts were cut off as his back exploded in a shower of blood. "D-Damn it" he cursed before falling to the ground unconscious.

Rukia looked on with fearful eyes as Ichigo and Renji were taken down by Aizen without him even batting an eyelash.

_Ichigo… Renji… NO!_ She thought horrified.

Ichigo grunted slightly opening his eyes and feeling his stomach in intense pain, but he forced himself to roll over and face Aizen.

"Oh so you're still awake" Aizen mused.

"Damn… straight" Ichigo groaned forcing himself to his feet where he stood shaking.

"Stay still for now" Aizen said.

"I'm sure you're curious about why I am doing this aren't you." Ichigo said nothing nor did he move, but he did want to know so Aizen began explaining everything that led up to why he was doing this.

Ichigo was wide eyed throughout the whole thing, but they were interrupted by the untimely arrival of Sajin Komamura. He was freaking mad and tried killing Aizen, but it didn't work as his Bankai was easily avoided.

"Kaname" Sajin shouted. "If you've got some kind of explanation I need to hear it now."

Tousen said nothing.

"That's it, nothing. Too bad Kaname" Sajin growled and flared his reiatsu "BANKAI" he shouted.

Aizen smirked and suddenly appeared in front of Sajin.

Sajin's eyes were wide. _Impossible he should be… by Kaname's side_.

The Aizen next to Tousen suddenly disappeared.

"Hado #90" Aizen said softly as black energy appeared in his hand. "Kurohitsugi" he finished.

A black coffin formed around Sajin, expanded and then seemed to have spears impale it. The coffin then dissipated revealing Sajin who had multiple lacerations on him. With a grunt and a gasp Sajin fell to the ground.

Ichigo's eyes were wide._ In this battle between two Captains… I can't believe I'm so helpless_.

"Kyoka Suigetsu's Perfect Hypnosis is flawless" Aizen said mostly to Ichigo. "Even if you do find a weakness you won't live long enough to exploit it."

"A level 90 spell without incantation" Gin said holding Rukia in place. "Scary, when did you learn to do that."

"I messed up," Aizen said walking back to Gin. "I didn't even produce 1/3 of its original destructive power; Level ninety spells are difficult to control." Aizen then turned back to Ichigo. "I'm sorry I hadn't finished explaining things to you yet." Aizen finished his explanation by explaining the ability to break the boundary between hollow and Shinigami and how it was Kisuke Urahara who found a way to accomplish it.

Then Aizen activated a little capsule releasing purple smoke and then green spikes came from the ground surrounding Aizen and Rukia "This is that answer" Aizen said as his arm glowed green.

"No" Ichigo shouted horrified. Aizen then stuck his hand through Rukia's chest making her yell.

Ichigo and Rukia stared horrified at Aizen's hand through her chest before Aizen pulled it out revealing a small orb in his hand and Rukia fell to the ground on her knees.

"Intriguing" Aizen said as his arm turned back to normal "I never imagined it would be this small. The Hogyoku" he said staring at the little orb.

The hole in Rukia's chest closed up.

"And no permanent harm to the Soul. What an astounding technique, but now I have no more use for you." he picked her up by the choker on her neck.

"Kill her Gin."

_Move! Damn it! I need to do something!_ Ichigo thought as he tries to think any way to end those bastards.

"_**Hmm…it look like I have to intervene for you this time, boy**_" said an mysterious voice in his head.

"Well if I must" Gin said pulling his zanpakuto out "Ikorose: Shinso" he called. His blade elongated and went towards Rukia and blood splashed everywhere.

Gin and Aizen looked surprised as they turned to see that it was not Rukia who was pierced by Shinso and it wasn't even Ichigo.

It was Byakuya.

Byakuya gasped as Shinso was ripped from his chest making more blood splatter

"No" Rukia cried holding her brother "Byakuya why, why did you do that?"

Aizen decided to finish them off himself as he walked towards them while putting a hand on his zanpakuto, but something caught his attention.

"**I won't let you lay any hands on them!**" growl an angry voice. "**I will destroy all of you!**"

Everyone turns around to see Ichigo was standing after nearly been cut in half by Aizen himself which caused them to become disbelief.

But what they didn't notice that Ichigo's irises begin to glow purple.

Gin was able to killed Ichigo from his behind until five strange Purple Medals fly out of nowhere as they protect Ichigo from his back and sent Gin flying backward.

"Ichigo?" asked Renji.

But Ichigo wasn't responding to Renji's voice as if he was in a trance. The round handheld device on his right suddenly starts floating through the air, hovering over to the front of the belt, flies over the medals and by doing so, makes three purple chimes from the medals. The device returns to its spot on the belt's right side, and then…something happens.

Three holographic purple circles spin around his body, and then, a strange voice could be heard.

"**PTERA!**"

"**TRICERA!**"

"**TYRANNO!**"

(Play **Kamen Rider OOO- Power of Tearer!**)

Three images stopped from each row as the voice called out a name. The top image has a picture of a Pterodactyl; the middle has a picture of a Triceratops, and the last one is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. If anyone had to guess, they look like pictures of dinosaurs. It didn't stop there however, as the images smashes into each other and become one. It quickly floats over to Ichigo's chest, and then, a flash of purple.

"**PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS!**"

The color purple slowly spreads itself over Ichigo's new form, a tail and a pair of wings of energy form from his back, his body is suddenly covered in ice, but then it explodes off of him. His body produces a white mist and it quickly spreads, freezing anything it touches.

Gin notice his foot was almost freeze by the ice as he shunpo back to Aizen's side.

Finally, Ichigo starts to show signs of movement again by slouching, bringing his arms together…and roars. "**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**" The continuous roar is so strong it shatters the ice surrounding him, and it is so loud it could be heard from the hill.

When the ice cleared it showed Ichigo in his new armor.

* * *

The helmet had what looked like the large prehistoric flying reptile on the head with a gold beak and the eyes were green. His shoulders had boxes on top of them that had curved objects pointed forward that looked like horns. His gauntlets had claws and what looks like horns. The pants were actually silver as was the back. On his back were two long flat growths that went downwards. He had two similar ones coming off his lower back. His boots were also purple and had claws on them.

Rukia, Byakuya, and Renji look stun as they never seen this transformation that Ichigo have change. "Ichigo?" asked Rukia. She wonders what happened to him.

"**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**" With the roar's end, he slouches forward, his arms and hands in front of him…and he's growling…like an animal.

"His spiritual pressure is decreasing…but what in the world is he?" asked Tousen.

_Is this Kisuke's plan? Could this be the boy's inner Hollow?_ Aizen thought.

OOO suddenly vanishes from his sights, and immediately reappears in front him…and punches him in the face. Aizen was thrown to the several trees behind him, but he struggles to get up and his glasses been smashed to the ground.

"He actually hit Aizen…" Renji said.

"Rukia, you better don't get involved since I got bad feeling about this" said Byakuya.

Both Gin and Tousen attacks OOO's from his back after what he did to their leader.

Again, OOO vanishes and reappears behind Gin, and kicks him in his side. The strength of the kick launches Gin to the other side of the hill, and again OOO attacks him.

"Gin! Hold on!" said Tousen as he activate his Zanpaku-to. "Whisper-"

But OOO punch Tousen by his nose before he could activate his Zanpaku-to as he was send flying into the air before falling to the ground. OOO uses his tail like a bat and send Tousen flying another direction.

"I don't know what you're but…no one will get in ways of my plans. Hado #90" said a familiar voice. "Kurohitsugi"

Suddenly a black coffin formed around OOO, expanded and then seemed to have spears impale it.

Aizen was still standing after been punch from that far as there was a large bruise on the right side of his face.

But Aizen shouldn't count on his luck yet, when Kurohitsugi kido suddenly begins to creak as the black coffin shattered into pieces as two sinister green eyes at him as he come out and kicked Aizen **10X** time hard on the face as he was send flying backward like a dolly.

"Damn it" growl Aizen as he stab his Zanpaku-to to the ground as it prevent him from falling off the execution hill. But before he could determine his next move, someone shows up.

"Let's go Jidanbo" a woman shouted from the air. Jidanbo came crashing down with a woman on his shoulder "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63: Raikoho." A yellow blast of lightning shot down and hit the spot where Aizen was.

Jidanbo landed on the ground with a grunt.

"Kukaku!" Ganju shouted having caught with Ichigo's friends.

"And Jidanbo" Orihime said.

"Where is Kurosaki?" asked Uryu.

"I don't know" said Chad as he tries to sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure but he couldn't locate for some reason.

Aizen landed a distance away from Jidanbo and was about to draw his zanpakuto when Yoruichi and Soifon appears. Yoruichi made sure he couldn't draw his zanpakuto while Soifon had her zanpakuto to his neck "Now this is a face I haven't seen in a long time" Aizen mused.

"Don't even think about it" Yoruichi said seriously. "If you so much as move a muscle…"

"Then we're going to cut off your head" Soifon finished.

"Yes I can see that" Aizen said.

Gin was standing off to the side with a grin on his face "My, that certainly was flashing. Now what should I do" he wondered while smacking a rock away. A hand grabbed his wrist and a sword was put to his throat.

"You shouldn't even move" Rangiku said darkly to him.

Gin never faltered "Sorry Captain Aizen I got caught" he said shrugging softly.

Aizen merely smiled "It's over" Yoruichi said.

"Huh did you say something" Aizen asked.

"Don't you get it Aizen" Yoruichi said as more Soul Reapers appeared. "There's nowhere for you to run and nowhere for you to hide. It's over Aizen."

"Sosuke" Jushiro growled.

"Captain Aizen how could you" Tetsuzaemon asked in disbelief. Tousen was held hostage by Hisagi while all other Soul Reapers that could fight where on guard.

Aizen chuckled.

"And what's so funny?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for me to go" Aizen said looking up.

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Soifon get away from him."

Yoruichi and Soifon jumped away just in time as a yellow beam shot down from the sky and enveloped Aizen. Then the sky began opening up and a massive hollow showed itself and many more were following.

"It's Menos Grande" Soifon gasped.

More of them poked out of the hole in the sky.

"And Gillian's" Omaeda said "How many of them are coming through?"

"No wait there appears to be something else coming through" Hisagi said wide eyed. It's true as something with a giant eye was behind the Gillian. Then two more beams shot down and enveloped Tousen and Gin. Hisagi and Rangiku jumped away just in time.

"Well that's a bit of a letdown I was enjoying that" Gin said "I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a little longer." His tone took a regretful sound. "So long Rangiku" he turned and had a regretful look on his face "I'm sorry."

Then the beams began pulling them towards the sky "Are we just gonna let them run away" Tetsuzaemon said furiously.

"Wait" Yamamoto called. "That light beam is known as Nagaccion. It is a technique used by the Menos when they rescue their fellow hollows. Once that light enveloped them all it was impossible for us to reach them."

Sajin punched the ground. "Kaname" he shouted. "Come back Kaname. Have you forgotten? You once told me why you became a Shinigami. Wasn't it for your friend who died? Where is your sense of justice now because I don't see it?"

"I thought I already told you," Tousen said "The path I walk is the one with the least amount of bloodshed."

Jushiro walked up to the beam that held Aizen in it "You've joined with the Hollows" he said.

Aizen merely gave him a blank stare.

"Why would you do that?" asked Jushiro.

"I need to keep reaching higher" Aizen said.

""Have you become that corrupt?" Jushiro asked furiously. "Have you?"

"You're blinded by your own self-righteousness Ukitake" Aizen said "From the beginning no one has stood at the top. Not me your or the gods. But now that unattainable spot shall be reached." He smoothed his hair back and his glasses shattered and he opened his eyes with his one strand of hair flowing in front of his face. "From now on I alone will stand at the top-"

"**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" shout a voice.

Coming passed Ichigo's friends was a purple blur but Chad's eyes were become widen.

"Ichigo?" asked Chad.

His friends were looking shocked as they just missed their friend a moment ago.

OOO suddenly punches and pushes his arm into ground, forming cracks around it, and from within those cracks, a glow of purple. He pulls his arm out of the ground, now holding something in his hand. It appears to be a purple single bladed axe, with the blade in the mouth of a dinosaur. He then pulls out a silver colored medal from the belt's container, and inserts it into the top edge of the axe.

The medal dropped down to the bottom of the blade, and then he pulls up a handle from the back and closes the dinosaur's mouth.

"**GULP!**"

He then flips the axe and holds it to his side and pulls down a lever, transforming it from an axe into a long ranged weapon.

OOO jump high into the air as his wings begin to take off as he gone after Aizen and his henchmen.

"Was that Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"**PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS HISSATSU**!"

A purple glow of wavy energy and lighting began to charge at the barrel of the weapon, which is, unfortunately for Aizen, aimed directed at him and his henchmen. This shocked the present captains as someone was about to shot Aizen and his men. Even Aizen looked surprised at this turn of events.

"How interesting" he said.

"**Silent Doom!**" growls OOO as he pulls the trigger of his weapon at him. The purple blast shot forward and exploded with incredible force. Aizen's eyes went wide as he sensed the amount of power coming from it. Then the attack hit and exploded on contact making everything grow purple. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the backlash of attack.

Soon the attack died down and it revealed the Nagaccion had been shattered, but Aizen, Gin and Tousen were all rescued by the Gillian. But the giant eye seems to be harmed by the attack as well when the eye was flick on and off. Aizen grunted as he held his chest and glared down at OOO as blood flowed from a gaping wound on his chest. Gin also held his right shoulder as he was caught in the blast while Tousen received a deep wound to his stomach.

(Song ends)

But the most disbelief thing that both the soul reapers and Aizen have notice was that the Hogyoku which thought to never break but begins to show a large creak on the surface.

"No way…! He made a creak on the Hogyoku!" said Soifon.

Yoruichi look stun as well when Kisuke told her that thing supposed to be unbreakable.

_But how did he break it?_ Yoruichi thought.

_What in the world is this boy?! His power isn't Hollow or Soul Reaper at all!_ Aizen thought. He couldn't believe this boy just broken his key to success already when Kisuke himself saying it indestructible.

"This isn't over" Aizen grunted before he, his companions and the Gillian's disappeared and the sky closed back up.

OOO let out a victorious roar in the air before landing to the ground as Ichigo's transformation have cancel already as the Purple Core Medals vanished.

"_**I never thought you needed my powers, but be ready next time when we meet, successor of OOO**_" said a dark voice in his head that is empty with no emotions.

_Who was that?_ Ichigo thought. He knows that it wasn't belonging to Ankh or his counterparts.

* * *

The sun was now setting on Sokyoku Hill "Groups two and three care to Captain Kuchiki" Yasochika shouted. "Groups eight, nine and ten care to Captain Komamura; Lieutenant Abarai is in need of Leven Six surgery." Medics were rushing around trying to heal everyone as best as they could. Yoruichi and Soifon were standing next to each other near Ichigo as Orihime tried her best to heal him. "Groups six and seven" Yasochika called. "Tend to the Ryoka and make sure they receive proper care."

"But sir" one of them said.

"But nothing" Yasochika said. "You have all been made clear of their status. They are the saviors of the Soul Society and will be treated as such. Now get going." They all saluted and went off to do their duty.

Yoruichi stared down at her second student as he was enveloped by light and his breathing even. She was holding on to his Medajaribur for him.

"Yoruichi-sama" Soifon asked making Yoruichi look at her. "Back then why did you look so shocked at Kurosaki's purple form?"

"Because I don't recall seen Ichigo have a form like before when he achieve Bankai" said Yoruichi.

"Say what?" asked Soifon.

Yoruichi furrowed her brow before looking around and saw no one was paying attention to her "Listen carefully as I'm only going to tell you once." Soifon nodded. "Kisuke thought he might have gained an inner Hollow within himself when he trains to regain his soul reaper power. But it seem even Kisuke make an error calculation"

Soifon's eyes were so wide at what her lady was saying. "Kisuke himself make a mistake as well?" she asked. She never likes that man despite him been Yoruichi-sama's friend.

Yoruichi nodded. "Ichigo's Bankai is the most deadly power that was never in record within the Soul Society as other Armor type Zanpaku-to before his. I never hope that he would use his Bankai as it was serve as a double-edges sword like the Tajador, Blazing combo for nearly drain him but what Rukia told me that he unleashed something wasn't supposed in his Medals as I never seen Purple medals on him before."

Both went back to staring down at Ichigo.

_Just what is he?_ Soifon's thought.

"Remember Soifon" Yoruichi said "Don't tell anyone what I just told you. This is to remain a secret for as long as possible."

"I understand" Soifon said. Both women turned their gazes back to Ichigo.

* * *

Three days had now passed since Aizen's betrayal with the rest of the Soul Society trying to recover from the attack. At the Squad Eleven barracks a body just went flying through the window "And that takes care of that" Ikkaku said. He was shirtless exposing the scars he received from Ichigo during their fight "So who's next" he called. No one moved or said anything "Oh c'mon. Don't tell me not one of you has the nerve to face me?"

"Well if no one else will" a familiar voice said. Ikkaku turned to see Ichigo standing there with a practice sword in his hand "Then I'll take you on."

"Ichigo" Ikkaku grinned "Are you sure you should be doing that? Hopefully you've recovered from all your injuries."

"Oh please I recovered from my wounds two days ago I was just forced to stay in bed to make sure nothing happened" Ichigo scoffed.

"Well if that's the case then bring it on" Ikkaku grinned insanely and charged at Ichigo.

"With pleasure" Ichigo said charging back. Both practice swords met in a clash. Then the door behind them slid open and Kenpachi walked in.

"Yo" he said.

"Captain Zaraki sir" the members bowed. Kenpachi looked forward and saw Ichigo and Ikkaku.

"Oh Ichigo have you recovered from your wounds?" Kenpachi asked.

"Hey Ichi" little Yachiru greeted from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Uh yeah" Ichigo said nervously "In fact I was about to…" he shut up when the practice sword he carried was slashed in half at the handle making the blade fall to the ground. Ichigo looked form the sword to Kenpachi with a nervous look on his face.

"Good" Kenpachi grinned holding his sword. "Then that means that you and I… can fight again!" There was a mini explosion from inside the training barrack with Kenpachi chuckling. Then he looked up and saw that it was Ikkaku inside a small crater where he just slashed.

"Hey that's the wrong guy" Kenpachi noted.

"I'm never fighting you again you crazy…" Ichigo's voice faded away as he ran as fast as he could from a hole in the wall.

"Kenny he's getting away" Yachiru told him.

"Hey Ichigo get your ass back here and fight me!" Kenpachi shouted taking off after Ichigo. Ichigo kept running for about ten minutes before he finally lost Kenpachi.

"That crazy bastard," Ichigo cursed stretching his left shoulder out. "If I knew he wouldn't try to brutally murder me in a fight then I might just give him another fight." Sighing out loud Ichigo was now just content with walking around the Seireitei as he comes across the Squad 4 division.

_How is Renji doing? _Ichigo thought. He recall Renji visit with his old captain after both of them hear Byakuya's real reason of taking Rukia in.

"_Hey Ichigo, did you heard that voices muttering?_" asked Uva.

Ichigo closing his eyes and straining his hearing, he could make out some of the hushed words.

"The lieutenant…..-ken up….but no emotion…..refusing to eat….-er eyes… nothing in them." Said a soft male voice, sounding almost like his friend Hanataro.

Another voice, this one female, "….She loved him….betrayed….used her…"

"…-ome thinks she's insane….many blames herself..." replied the first voice.

"…-es, even Hitsugaya refuses….talk with her… poor lieutenant Momo…"

The voices then became inaudible as they left the vicinity.

_Momo...hmmm, where have I heard it before…maybe one of the traitor captains' lieutenants_. _I guess that I'm can check it out_, Ichigo thought. Even though he never forgives Aizen or his henchmen for harm his friends, he was curiosity about the damage they have done to their squads.

As he turned a corner, he spotted something that caught his eye, a glint of steel in a nearby room. Focusing on that point, he saw a small girl or woman, head down with a long knife in her hand, held horizontally over her stomach. Ichigo immediately recognized her intent and all logical thought fled from his mind. His intent was clear; there was no excuse for suicide, no matter what happens in your life, you never give up.

He once thought of giving up for failing his mom but he decides to live up to face up his mistake by protect people no matter what is the cause.

"_Ichigo, I sense sorrow coming from this girl. You must hurry!_" said Mezool.

_I'm on it!_ Ichigo thought.

On pure instinct, his muscles flexed and his reiatsu flared quickly as he performed a flash step, strait towards the girl.

"DON'T DO IT!" Ichigo shout.

* * *

Momo couldn't bear to speak his name, the name that had symbolized the light and warmth in her life for years.

There was nothing now, she had given herself to him wholeheartedly, she would have done anything for him… she STILL would do anything for him… but he didn't love her anymore, he never loved her, he threw her away like a piece of trash. But she STILL loved him; she had loved him for so long that…

Slowly she took out the knife she had stolen from the food tray that the 4th squad attendant used to cut her food, even if she refused to eat.

Her captain had been her life, and now that he had abandoned her… there was nothing left….

Slowly, she raised the blade to her stomach, unfeeling, uncaring, not a single emotion passed through her mind as she contemplated killing herself. No one cared for her anymore, she had known that Hitsugaya and some of her old friends would wait by her door, but they would always leave before even trying to talk to her.

In a way, she was a traitor just as much as her captain… she had been a key part in his plans, and she had fought for him even after he tried to kill her.

"_At least I was of some use to you… Captain…_" she whispered to herself.

With that thought, she closed her eyes and her arms began to emotionlessly lead the sharp knife on its path to her stomach and through her bowels. She will finally atone her sins.

Before it could pierce the fabric of her shihakusho however, she felt a rough, callused hand close around her own two as they firmly gripped the handle of the blade.

The reiatsu of the person who stopped her was unknown to her, and yet… vaguely familiar.

Ichigo looked down at the small form sitting on the wooden floor beneath him as he stops the blade from killing her.

_She….Aizen betrayed her_, Ichigo thought. He finally realized that this girl is none other than Momo Hinamori.

"_….She loved him….betrayed….used her…_" said Hanataro's voice rings in his mind.

Momo's coffee brown eyes were dead; there was nothing there as she looked up at him, as if he wasn't even there, as if she was an empty shell.

"_Ichigo, if you're going to do something fast. Then you better since this girl have already lost her reason to live for_" said Ankh.

Momo slowly opened her eyes; it seemed she wasn't going to die right now. Looking up at the person who had stopped her however, she didn't see the horrified or concerned face she was expecting. The person standing above her was like no one she had ever seen before; a shock of fiery orange hair, an intense scowl, and a silver sword hang on his back….and his eyes.

His brown eyes burned into her very soul as they radiated pure fury and rage, no one had ever looked at her like that. She looked away.

Growling, Ichigo yanked the knife from her grasp that had fallen limp and buried the knife in the wall next to him.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" Hanataro asked.

"She was going to…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. "…to use that" he finally said, pointing at the knife embedded in the wall.

Eyes widening in understanding, and shock, Hanataro quickly told Ichigo to stay with Momo, just in case, while he took the knife and went to go fetch the captain.

"Why did you help me?" asked Momo, quiet tone.

Ichigo doesn't know how to respond to her question. He just saved this girl who used to work under Aizen who was responsible for harming Rukia. But when he saw the nothing in her eyes, it remind him how he failure to protect his mom who have been heart of his family and left with guilty until his family remind him what is important and forgives to him.

"Why couldn't you let me died?" she asked.

But here is a girl had no one though… he remembered clearly how those two people outside his room had said her friends had abandoned her after her grief-fueled actions allowed Aizen's plans to come to fruition. After a few silent moments, he finally resolved to be there and help her climb out of the pit she was in.

"I don't know what bonds you and him shared in the past…he must been an important person in your life isn't? But you have to accept now that he was a schemes bastard now after what he done to everyone and harming you as well. That isn't kindness at all to betray people you cared about" said Ichigo.

"But giving up your life isn't a way to make up for what happen. No matter what he meant to you; another person can never be your reason for living. That Jer- I mean man use you Momo and tries to kill you. No one should be treating them like that. He is crude and evil beyond from the same man you once cared about. Your life is your own… it belongs to no one else. You have to make your own decision on how to live your own life"

Slowly, she started to look up, afraid to trust again, afraid that if she started to hope, just a little, it would be ripped from her life again.

"Making my own decision?" asked Momo.

"Yes, if you want to face up for what he did to you, you need to stand up face the present and the future. No matter what happens don't give up."

As Momo looked up at him, hesitant and hopeful at the same time, he could feel his heart clench inside his chest at her fragility. He let his scowl slip away and stopped his unconscious desire to hide his emotions. He let her see into his soul and watched as her expression slowly changed from the emotionless mask it was before.

"Why do you care about me?" asked Momo.

"I was just like you… a long time ago, but I wasn't alone…I won't let you face this alone. If you like, I can be your friend?" asked Ichigo as he gives Momo his hand to reach for her.

* * *

Retsu Unohana was standing by the door to the recovery room of Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, looking out on the scene going on in front of her. She had been so worried when Hanataro had come running into her office, screaming the shocking news. But when she had come upon Ichigo sitting next to Momo and all that followed, she decided not to interfere.

Smiling to herself, she turned away and closed the door.

_He really changed people around him_, Retsu thought.

"Come Hanataro, it looks like Kurosaki-kun has it under control." She said.

* * *

Ichigo understood that she would be hesitant to trust someone's words so soon after such a crushing betrayal. So he decided to give her some space.

"I have something to take care of, please think about what I say" he said.

Turning to walk away, he wasn't expecting her to reach out and grab his sleeve.

"I…I didn't get your n-name..." she whispered, not trusting her voice to speak loudly.

Turning around, Ichigo smiled again, this time mischievously, and Momo couldn't stop a light blush from rising up her cheeks.

"It's Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

_This look like a good place_, Ichigo thought. He was trying to locate a perfect place to training without any distraction.

"_Ichigo, it seems after the last battle that guy still alive_" said Ankh.

_I know_, Ichigo thought. He never forgives the man who harms his friends and harm Momo who suffered worse from Aizen's betrayal.

He wasn't sure what happen after he passed out from Aizen's attack but also wonder who could the voice he heard belong to.

"_Even though you complete your Bankai training, you only able to master my power for short time_" said Ankh.

_I need to get stronger in case of him showing up in front of door again, Ankh._ Ichigo thought. '_Ankh, I been meaning to ask…but happen when I passed out and I heard a strange voice_'

"_Strange voice? How strange is it?_" asked his Zanpaku-to with curiosity.

_I don't know but it calls me successor of OOO_. _What that supposed to mean?_ Ichigo thought. He was hoping Ankh might have the answer.

"_Hmm…I see, but for now we should worry about strange voice another time. But I warn you this Purple Cores is too strong for you to master yet and almost killed you_" said Ankh, serious tone.

_That means I have to get strong to master other forms as well, huh?_ Ichigo thought.

"ICHIGO! FIGHT ME!" shout Zaraki as he crash through another wall.

This scares him beyond as he running for his life again.

"Not this again!" said Ichigo.

"_Ichigo, I have an idea_" said Ankh.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo.

* * *

**Seireitei**

Every soul reapers were minding their own business but not before they heard a loud crazy sound out of nowhere.

"Come through!" shout a voice.

The Soul reapers turn as they saw was none other than Ichigo himself but what he is riding on completely shock everyone.

He was riding on some kind of motorcycle from the world of Living. But who is chasing him was none other than Kenpachi Zaraki himself.

"Get back here and face me!" demand Zaraki.

"No thanks!" shout Ichigo. He was glad that he found a nearby vending machine and discover what happens if he use cell medal with it as it turn the vendor machine into a motorcycle.

_This is my type of ride_, Ichigo thought. He knows that his dad will be super jealous of him having a cool motorcycle.

Now this will be a good chance of practicing his riding skill and getting away from Kenpachi at once.

"Where in the world did he get that?" Renji asked as his jaw nearly drops to the ground.

Ichigo pull the throttle of his bike as he getting away from the madman of Soul Society.

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Next time on Kamen Reaper OOO Ch8**

**Ichigo and his friends returns to the world of the living after their crazy adventure in Soul Society. After few months later, they got two unexpected visitors in the park as they from Aizen himself. Meanwhile Ichigo encounter with an enemy who he wished to settle the score while dealing with cover up his identity as OOO from his family.**

**Ch8: Gravity Drive to Arrancar Arc!**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Gravity Drive to Arrancar Arc!

**I don't own Bleach or Kamen Rider OOO. There will be new Opening scenes since I'm already done the Soul Society Arc and we're heading into the Arrancar Arc now and a surprising appearance of another Kamen Rider.**

**Review response:**

**Meikyuu: Whoa! Well that is a good theory of why Ichigo gone Putotyra mode to kicked Aizen and his henchmen's' asses. That is good point about changing the Opening, Meikyuu-san.**

**Bankai777: Don't worry! He will do something about them soon enough.**

**drake202: Why didn't anyone try this? No the Orange combo is a snake, turtle, and alligator.**

**Jxz: Maybe but Ichigo still have to face a certain 'someone' from OOO's past to be able to full use them.**

* * *

Kamen Reaper OOO

Ch8: Gravity Drive to Arrancar Arc!

Ichigo and his friends say their Farwell to Rukia after Aizen and his henchmen have been declared traitors. But there still one thing that they have to overcome.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Sweeper was closing in on them again.

"WHY?!"

"Why did we have to come this way again?!"

"Oi, Yoruichi-san! I thought this was the official Senkaimon!" shout Ichigo.

"We'd each need a Hell butterfly to take the safe route!" Yoruichi explains. "And only Soul Reapers can handle Hell butterflies!"

They saw a light through the corridor, and Ichigo smirked as they neared it, with his friends by his side as the group ran forward. "All right! We're almost-"

They finally neared the light, and burst through it, out into the open night sky, and-

High above the ground, they look down from the sky after getting out of the Senkaimon. They are REALLY high up above Karakura town.

"What the hell!" shout Ichigo.

"What the?!" said Uryu, shocked.

They begin to pummeling down to the sky but not before they land on a carpet.

"Well, it looks like you make it back alive after all, Kurosaki-kun" said a voice.

Ichigo and others turn to see Kisuke and Tessai were there to greet them.

"It nice to see you return safety back after coming back from the Soul Society" said Tessai.

"Urahara-san…" Ichigo and his friends saw Kisuke was sitting in front of them.

"So you know…about me?" asked Kisuke.

Ichigo look surprised but he looks aside from the man who caused this trouble of creating the Hogoku in the first place.

"Yeah."

"I'm…truly sorry."

Kisuke have his hat against his chest as he looks down.

"Stop."

"It's all right." Ichigo said. "I'm not mad at you."

"It's not like you did anything wrong. I'm not sure what your intention when you create that stupid orb in the first place or what the hell is up with you or that bastard Aizen." He continued. "But we couldn't do it without you. And for that we owe you big time. So what's done is done."

Kisuke look a bit surprised at Ichigo's speech.

"But there is one thing that I want to know is how many time have you tried to destroy the Hogoku before?" asked Ichigo.

His friends were curiosity as well.

"I tried everything, Kurosaki-kun…But all of my attempts to destroy the Hogoku have failed." Kisuke explains.

"Well, guess again." Ichigo said.

Kisuke suddenly look confused already before Yoruichi decide to speak up.

"Before Aizen and his henchmen escaped…Ichigo somehow let them running for their money when he beat them down and always creates a creak on the Hogoku, Kisuke." She explains.

"No…way! But how could it be?" asked Kisuke, eyes widen.

"Don't worry; I will try to destroy the Hogoku in your place, Urahara-san." Ichigo said. "But next time, if you see Rukia, I expected you apology to her as well. Even though she might give you same respond like I did."

Kisuke look a bit surprised at what Ichigo just says.

* * *

(Opening)

**You count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

The core medals scatter on the ground.

**Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!**

Ichigo watch over the Karakura town as Kamen Reaper OOO in style.

**Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

Ichigo and Ankh look out in two different directions in Ichigo's inner world.

**Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)**

OOO appears in his multiply combos.

**Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for**

Shadow of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were looming over Las Noches with their Arrancars army.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ichigo is scouting around as he, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime found Core medals on the ground.

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

Ichigo begins his day by dodging his father Isshin's assault while Ankh is watching him with amusement.

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

In Ichigo's inner world, the Greeeds that made up of Mugen-oh no Medals were watching Ichigo training.

**Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events)! Give me energy!**

Ichigo begins his day with his friends at school. But not before they sense Hollows in their town as they rushed off to battle.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

Ichigo changed into OOO as he fights against Maki who becomes the Dinosaur Greeed.

**Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**

Yoruichi watches Ichigo training with Ankh.

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!**

Ichigo lying against the Ride Vendor as he looking up at the sky when it raining Core Medals and Cell Medals.

**Come on!**

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

**Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**

Aizen and his henchmen thought their master plan were being easy but they become scary of something that they didn't even foresee.

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

Ichigo got hugged by Senna, Neliel, Harribel and the rest of his harem girlfriends as his face become taka red. He doesn't know that Ankh and the other Greeeds were watching this from his inner world.

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

Ichigo and his friends stand as they fight to defend their town from Aizen himself.

**Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)**

The Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Medajaribur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right

* * *

It been few months since Ichigo and his friends returned from the Soul Society after they have rescued their friend Rukia and have a short break before they have to go to school again.

* * *

(**Kurosaki Clinic**)

"GOOD MORNING…ICHI-GO!" shout Isshin as he crashed into his son.

But Ichigo woke up in time and act on his instincts to grabs his father's foots and stop his assault like hundred times in the past after he became 12 years.

"Nice try, you old goat" Ichigo smirked.

"Huh? You managed to block your father's mid-air kick, you made me proud—!" Isshin was interrupted by what his son is going to do next which will put him in the world of hurt right now.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Isshin.

_Oh Masaki, it look like Ichigo have finally grown up…_the head of Kurosaki family thought as he hit the sky so soon.

* * *

"They're at it again" said Karin, sigh.

"Ichi-nii should hurry or he will be later for school…" said Yuzu, concern.

"Well then there is more for me than" said Karin as she was about to grab more food.

"Nice tries, Karin" said a familiar voice.

Sitting beside her was Ichigo who is already full-dress in school uniform now as he took some food.

"Morning, Ichi-nii!" said Yuzu, smile.

"Morning, you two" Ichigo said. He is always kind to his little siblings than his 'old goat beard' father as he grab some breakfast and eats. This is one thing that he enjoyed with his sisters right now after coming back from the Soul Society.

"Well…I better get going now" said Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo currently sat in school at his desk right now thinking about how he is going to controls the power of the Purple Core medals since it helps make a scratch on Aizen and he been recently have struggle when he kept hearing the sound of Pterodactyl's growling whenever he was alone.

"Hey, looks like we're gonna be sitting next to each other" said a voice.

Ichigo turned away from his thought as he saw a new face that he doesn't recognize. The student had short perfectly cut blond hair with brown eyes wearing the standard Karakura uniform and had a small grin on his face that exposed his upper teeth.

"I'm Shinji Hirako, nice to meet you, hope we can be friends." The new student said.

"Yeah sure" Ichigo said with a small smile "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you to-"

'Hollow!'

'Hollow!'

_So this is how the badge works huh? _Ichigo thought.

"I've gotta go use the bathroom. Back soon," Ichigo muttered as he stalked past the teacher out of the room.

But he doesn't notice that someone is smirking at him as if he knows something about him when he got to this school.

"So he is the one" Shinji muttered to himself.

* * *

"**Scanning charge!**"

"See-Ya!" shout OOO.

Suddenly red, yellow, and green circles appear in front of the Pig Hollow as it has been destroyed by OOO's kick.

"You guys don't have to come with me, you know? Beside what if someone saw you two?" asked OOO.

"It's nothing" said Chad.

"Beside I always want to skip class, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime exclaimed.

"Fine but call me OOO in this form, Inoue" OOO said.

"Sorry, I almost forget you have a super hero identity as well" Orihime giggles. She has to admit Ichigo's armor look cool.

Chad understands his friend's reason since he doesn't want to get his little sisters or anyone involved in their work as he nods to his friend.

OOO suddenly turns his attention into the sky as if he was sense something in the sky above him.

"Ichigo…what's wrong?" asked Chad.

"Nothing…I thought that I might picked up something" OOO respond.

But what he didn't sense will change his life forever that night.

* * *

"Will you shut up you stupid plushy" Ichigo hissed.

"You're just jealous that you're not cuddly" Kon said.

"You're worse than Goat beard" muttered Ichigo as he continues reading his magazine.

His badge then began flaring.

"Here we go again…" Ichigo said touching the badge to his chest. Out popped his spiritual form and he opened the window.

"Keep it down until I get back Kon" Ichigo called before jumping out of the window.

Ichigo ran through the street before spotting the hollow. "I didn't know Halloween came this early" he smirked before jumping into the air.

Taking his Medajaribur from his back and Ichigo grabbed it before slicing the hollow directly in half.

The hollow roared and disintegrated.

Ichigo sighed. "I wonder what's next..."

"Hey who are you" a voice shouted.

Ichigo turned to see someone dressed in a soul outfit with a very large afro. "Why are you dressed as a Shinigami; who are you?"

_What is up with his afro?_ Ichigo thought. He never saw any Soul Reapers with afro before.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"Who am I?" the Soul Reaper said in disbelief tone. "I'm Zennosuke Kurumadani; Rukia Kuchiki was previously in charge of this place, but after her run-in with the law they left an elite like me in charge. So are you shaking yet?

Ichigo sweat dropped at the man's arrogance. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki; Substituted Soul Reaper." He held up his badge "This is my badge; check it for authenticity if you want."

"Substituted Soul Reaper?" the guy laughed "What the hell is that?"

Ichigo glared at the stupid pass.

"You are worthless" he said blandly. Then his eyes narrowed and he turned around and blocked a strike from a sword.

The afro soul reaper was blown away from the powerful backlash.

Ichigo saw the grinning face of Shinji Hirako.

"Hirako-san?" Ichigo asked surprised before glancing at the sword Shinji was holding.

_Is that a Zanpakuto?_ The Kamen Reaper thought. "Who the hell are you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Shinji made a shushing motion with a grin "You must keep your voice down Ichigo Kurosaki or you preferred you other name OOO? those with high spirit energy like you need to be calm."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. He was surprised that this person even knows his title OOO as well.

Shinji merely grinned further. "Well, let's see here." Shinji held his hand up to his face and white substance began forming. Ichigo watched wide eyed as a Pharaoh-like Hollow mask formed over Shinji's face before Shinji pulled it aside revealing his still grinning face. "A Zanpakuto and a Hollow Mask; I'm a Vaizard, a member of the Masked Army."

_Vaizard?_ Ichigo thought before he heard a very high pitched roar in his head as his eyes were glowing violet before he held his head.

Shinji lost his grin and let his mask dissipate while he looked at Ichigo.

_This boy has some kind of subspecies Hollow within him…_Shinji thought. _I wonder how long this went unnoticed for them?_

"You see Ichigo, you are one of us, even if you don't know the full details yet." Ichigo looked up at Shinji "You don't belong with the Soul reaper, Ichigo; once they find out what you have… they will shun you liked they shunned me and the others."

Ichigo was about to respond when he sensed a massive power from a hollow. "A hollow and it's nearby" he said before jumping off.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet" Shinji shouted.

"Sorry, Hirako…but I'm hell of busy right now!" Ichigo said.

The OOOdriver materialize across his waist as Ichigo took out his scanner.

"Henshin!" said Ichigo.

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**"

"Sorry…Hirako but I will deal with you later!" said OOO as he activates his grasshopper legs as he jumps high across the building in a flash.

Shinji sighed before resigning himself and dialing a phone knowing he'd be in for a headache.

* * *

OOO jump towards the spot he sensed the hollow and felt a tick come to his eye. For he saw his own body down there along with his dad as well. Ichigo wasn't ticked about his dad for been a soul reaper, since he and Ankh figure there is something odd about his behaviors; he was ticked at Kon for stealing his body and going out on a joy ride. However when he looked at the massive hollow he got all business.

"Who the hell are you?" Hollow roared.

"Shut up" OOO said.

He turned to his original body that had Kon in it and smacked him over the head.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?!" Kon shouted.

"That's for taking over my body on joy ride, baka!" OOO shouted.

"Well it's not fair that I can't go out and meet the ladies while you parade around" Kon shouted.

"That's it I'm asking Urahara-san to make you a body later" OOO said.

Isshin stood off to the side watching the alteration with amusement.

"As for you old goat… Don't you dared think this is funny?!" OOO shout at his father with an accusing finger pointing at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we meet again!" roared the Hollow.

OOO turned to the hollow. "So who are you?"

"What you don't recognize me" the hollow shouted. "It's me, Grand Fisher."

Suddenly OOO's visors begins to glow violet as his armored fists are clench very hard as Kon and Isshin were shocked by his reactions as they notice his visor change colors.

"I see." OOO said as his visor changed back into green. Suddenly multiply colorful spiritual surrounding OOO's armor. "Bankai!" he shouts.

"**KUWAGATA****!**"

"**KAMAKIRI****!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**GA-GA-GA-GA-GATAKIRIBA!**"

In a bright flash of light as OOO changed from his Tatoba form as a bright green light covered his body which blinds everyone for the moment.

(Music change - **Got To Keep It Real**)

OOO kept his Batta legs, which increased in strength, but his Tora arms became lemon green shade as mantis claw-like blades appeared on his forearms. With the more armored build, his head finished the change with orange compound eyes, and a stag beetle head with the pincers of the beetle as horns.

This is OOO's Strong combo, Gatakiriba.

Everyone in the battlefield were amazed by his Bankai before OOO let out a power scream into the air as they tried to covered their ears.

"You're using that pathetic little toy" Grand Fisher laughed loudly. "You've gotten even more foolish Ichigo Kurosaki, if that's possible—"

Suddenly Grand Fisher swallowed his words with shock as there were about 100 OOO in front of him as they give off a killing aura.

"**I have enough of you words…I will make you paid for what you did to my Kaa-chan!**" OOO shout in pure angry and rage.

Grand fisher roared and pulled out his large Zanpakuto, which was the largest Zanpakuto OOO had ever seen, and swung it at OOO.

There was a loud crash and the street exploded.

Kon covered his eyes from the blast while Isshin stood still, but he did get tense.

Grand Fisher laughed "That's the last time you'll ever speak again."

However the army of OOO jumped out of the fog as they scanning the OOO drivers at the same time and the chimed sound could be heard.

"How did you escaped?" demand Grand Fisher.

"**Scanning charge!**"

"**Gatakiriba Kick!**" shout OOO.

The horde of Kamen Reaper or Kamen Rider OOO, performing an all rider kick with electric energy that hits the Grand Fisher very hard before he explode in front of them.

Grand Fisher's remains completely disappeared and OOO felt a large weight lift from his heart. OOO reversed back into his original form before turning around and started walking away.

"Ichigo" Kon said hesitantly.

Ichigo ignored him. "Bring my body home, dummy" he response.

"Do you feel better now Ichigo?" Isshin asked. Ichigo stopped. "After six years of emotional loneliness and guilty do you feel better after avenging your mother?"

"More than you can possibly imagine…tou-san" Ichigo said in a very soft voice as he turned his glance at his father.

Isshin couldn't believe his son call him 'tou-san' instead of his usual pet name.

"I…don't want to prey into why you were a soul reaper…but does Kaa-chan knows about you were once a Soul reaper?" asked Ichigo, blunts out. He has to know.

Isshin's eyes were widen before he give his usual goof sad smile. "Yes…I did tell her since the day when I first glance on her." He said but giggles in the end. "Unless if you want heard How-I-met-your-mother story?"

Ichigo suddenly look shock before turning away from his father and heading for a vending machine. "Keep your story to yourself!" Ichigo shout.

Ichigo took out a Cell Medal and place in the slot of the Vending machine as the surface of the machine turned black and gold before changing into Rider Vendor as he got on it.

"My, my Ichigo, another new power" Urahara said walking up. Ichigo gave him a blank stare before jumping up on Ride Vendor before pulling the throttles. Ride Vendor's engine roared and Ichigo took off at a very fast pace. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's finally got part of his stone cold heart melted" Isshin said somewhat sadly. "And he just needs to deal with it right now."

Urahara bowed his head slightly in respect.

* * *

_I never would come here again…_Ichigo thought as he got off the Ride Vendor.

Ichigo spends the night riding across Karakura town on his bike. He didn't particularly think of anything until he decides to visit one place he wants to visit after his first battle against Grand Fisher.

That is his mother Masaki Kurosaki's gravestone as he came closer.

"Kaa-chan…I did it" Ichigo said in quiet voice before tears coming out of his eyes.

Suddenly materialize by his side is none other than Mezool.

"Ichigo-kun…everything will be ok now" said Mezool, smile.

Ichigo caught Mezool in a hug as tears flowing out of him for the first time after years of loneliness and guilty have driven him.

Mezool pat Ichigo's back as she knows he needs to let it out for the first time.

* * *

Ichigo spend the night with his Zanpaku-to spirits after paying his respect to his mother as they're quite different from each other but he was also thinking about what Shinji says.

'_You see I'm a Vaizard_' Shinji's voice kept running through his mind. '_You do not belong with them Ichigo. Once they find out they will shun you liked they shunned me and the others._'

_There is still one question…what exactly am I?_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo grunted softly. "Hi Kurosaki-kun, good morning" he heard Orihime's voice.

"Hi there Ichigo" came Shinji's voice.

_Damn that blond idiot actually showed up…_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo sat trying to keep himself calm, but he really wanted answers and what the hell is he doing in this school?

Ichigo stood up before moving away from his table. He grabbed Shinji by the shirt "Come outside for a minute Hirako" he said in a voice that meant business.

Classmates were surprised by his reaction, but Orihime, Chad and Uryu looked at each other knowing something was wrong with Ichigo.

Ichigo slammed Shinji against a railing making him yelp.

"You may not know this, but that really hurts" he whined "And what are you getting so mad about?"

"Cut the crap, Hirako!" Ichigo hisses letting him go surprising Shinji. "I know why you're here. You're not here as a student; you're here to recruit me to join this Vaizard group of yours. I'd be much more interested if I knew what the hell they were in the first place?"

Shinji's face was neutral. "A fair question; We Vaizards were once Soul Reapers who gained Hollow powers whether it be on purpose or by accident. It doesn't matter at all to the Soul Society. They saw us as hollows right away and sentenced us to death. We escaped barely and we've been in hiding trying to look for and help other Vaizards. We don't wish to cause harm to the Soul Society or anyone else, just to preserve our own survival and recruit others like us."

Shinji sighed and straightened up looking at Ichigo. "Ichigo, hear me out. You must decide, decide what you think what you got involved and what is important. Both of us have a common enemy and you know who I'm taking about. Our reasons for gaining our hollow powers may be different, but the method in which the Soul Society deals with it is still the same. Will you trust your Soul Reapers friends to stay by you or will they betray you? As I said before they will shun you like they shunned us. Aizen… Ichimaru… Tousen, these 'men' must die."

Ichigo backed up slightly as his eyes were wider than usual as he listened to everything Hirako said. They had a common enemy and Shinji was speaking from real experience and his eyes held nothing, but the truth in them as did his words.

"Ichigo" Shinji spoke again "I know you're strong. The fact that you've held your hollow power back unconsciously for this long shows your inner strength, but eventually it will crumble if this goes on…. I'm not trying to deceive you; I just want to help you."

Ichigo was silent and turned around "At least" he finally said "Give me tonight to think it over."

"That's perfectly acceptable" Shinji said. He watched Ichigo walk away. '_He can try to hide it all behind that tough exterior and cold mask… but he's terrified right now. Who can blame him?_'

* * *

Before Ichigo head back to class, he suddenly heard a strange sound from his ears like coins.

"_Ichigo! I sense cell medals in your school,_" said Ankh.

_What?_ Ichigo thought.

"_You didn't drop any, did you?_" asked Ankh.

_Not that I remember…_Ichigo thought. He knows Ankh will tell him about the abilities of cell medals beside it have unusual effects as Ankh have explains few effects.

Ichigo begins to looking around the school since he has sometime as he hurry and scout around the school for any sight of Cell medals during lunch time.

"This is just great…" Ichigo muttered to himself.

First he has to deal with Shinji and now dealing with cell medals on the loose.

Before he know it, Ichigo dodge a punch for his head and turned to see his childhood friend Tatsuki grinning at him.

"Oi! What the heck was that for?" asked Ichigo, annoyed.

"Well, I thought that I still could get you unguarded like we're kids" said Tatsuki.

'_Could this girl be holding Cell medals?_' Ankh thought as he observes from Ichigo's inner world.

"Sorry busy" Ichigo replies.

But what he didn't notice there was a sad look on Tatsuki's face.

* * *

"WELCOME HOME ICHIGO!" Isshin shouted giving him an elbow to the face.

Ichigo didn't even dodge it and was slammed headfirst into the wall because of it.

"Whoa, what happened there" he said shocked.

"For goodness sake dad" Yuzu cried running up to Ichigo "Are you okay Onii-chan?"

"What's wrong with you, you sick or something" Isshin asked "Oh I get it, you failed a test didn't you? Well who cares about test scores; they're a waste of time. A boy in high school should be focusing on things he can't talk to his parents about; like romance and sex!"

"Romance" Yuzu questioned. "Ichigo wouldn't talk to you about that."

"Not if he's doing it right" Isshin said as his eyes glinting. "And believe me I know it will come someday."

"I believe you're a sick man" Karin said dryly.

Ichigo stood up and walked past his dad.

"Sorry, I'll be in my room until dinner" he said quietly.

"Huh, Ichigo" Isshin said confused "Hey Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo just walked upstairs and closed his door before sitting on his bed. Ignoring Kon, who left after five minutes of no response from Ichigo he just sat there.

_This dark voice…I could still hear its growl…from trashing Aizen and his henchmen…_Ichigo thought. _I don't need Shinji to tell me that. If this keeps up-_

"_**If this keeps up, then what?**_" growl a dark voice.

Ichigo look stun as he tries to find the source of the voice. But no one is in his room except he sense a dark presence in his room.

"_**Like I say before, successor of OOO…our time for battle will soon be upon us…**_" the dark voice continued.

Ichigo sat wide eyed "This cannot go on…" His eyes started closing until they shut "I have to accept." A knock on his door shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Ichi-nii" Karin's voice came from the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Ichigo said controlling his facial expressions to not worry Karin. His little sister walked in and stared at Ichigo with concern.

"I want to know what's going on" she said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked attempting to sound nonchalant. "There is nothing going on with me."

"I know" Karin said surprising him "I know all about your secret. I know that you're… I know that you're a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo gasped slightly and stared at Karin wide eyed seeing the look of determination on her young face. That determination was to make him tell the truth and help him. Well, she didn't know about him been OOO yet.

"A Soul reaper…? You think I'm one?" he repeated before giving a chuckle "That's ridiculous. There no such thing as Soul reaper; I think you've been watching too much T.V. Karin."

"Don't play dumb with me" she snapped. "I've been able to see them for a while now." Karin thought about the time they visited their mom's grave and were attacked by Grand Fisher; she could see Ichigo. Barely see him, but she saw him.

Ichigo was silent as he stared at his little sister. "At first I didn't understand it, but old man Konoji-" whatever she was going to say was cut off when they felt a large pressure bear down on them as well as feel the earth shake. Both were wide eyed.

Ichigo stood up. '_They're here… and they're strong._'

"Ichi-nii" Karin said making him look back to her.

"Karin" he said "I'm sorry, but now is not a good time." He turned, but Karin grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going Ichi-nii?" she asked.

Ichigo looked back with his narrowed brown eyes into her round and pleading grey eyes.

His eyes softened and he crouched down before enveloping his sister in a bear hug surprising her. "Karin, I'm sorry. We'll have plenty of time to talk when this is over, but not now and please don't get Yuzu involved as well."

Quick as lightning he jumped back and put his badge against his chest. Karin watched wide eyed as his spirit body came out of his real body. His body collapsed on the bed while Ichigo in spirit form stood on the window ledge. He turned back to Karin real quick "I'm sorry" he said before vanishing.

Karin just stood there and watched for what felt like hours.

_Ichi-nii…please be ok..._ She thought.

* * *

"Chad!" cried Orihime as her friend was injury by one of the two Arrancars that have shown up in the park already when they found out they're the ones who responsible for the many soul drains from almost everyone.

But she didn't realize the large one is going to killed her but not before his hand was hit by strange bullets that force it back.

"Don't you dared to laid you hand on Orihime, you bastards!" shout a new voice.

Orihime turns around and couldn't believe her eyes as a strange armor warrior appears with some kind of gun.

"Who are you?" asked Orihime.

The armor was black and green with silver metal plating on the left side of the chest, shoulders, wrists, and shins while the helmet was black and silver in the shape of a bug and the visor in a U-shape and green and silver spot on the forehead. On the back of the driver were several pods filled with loaded cell medals that went with a gun that that the armored being is holding. There are also silver green orbs on the armor's chest, back, side, wrists, and shins. belt with a green orb and a coin slot.

"What is this…?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Who the hell are you?" demand the giant known as Yammy.

"Whoa! You're a big one" said the armored figure in a female voice.

When Yammy was about to attack them again, this time Ichigo shows up as he block the giant's hand with his Medajaribur.

"Who the hell are you?" the big guy asked glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo glared right back.

"Ichigo?" asked an armored warrior, surprise.

"What the hell—where did you get those Cell Medals?!" asked Ichigo. He couldn't believe his eyes as he notices this person holding Cell medals.

"Sorry but that is my trade secret" said the armored warrior.

Ichigo felt there is something familiar about this person but he doesn't recall where exactly. But his Zanpaku-to spirits have different reactions as well.

* * *

(Ichigo's Inner world)

"Birth? In this world?" asked Mezool with shock. They thought they're the only ones in this world but they weren't never expects another Birth to appeared as well.

Gamel didn't paying any attention to what's going on outside of Ichigo's world as he was eating candy but a little worry about Mezool's reactions.

"It can't be…" Ankh said. "She was the one who held the extra Cell medals?!"

"Well, it looks like things are getting interesting around here with a new Birth here…" said Kazari as he was relaxed on his tree house.

"But the question is who is this new Birth?" asked Uva as he sharpen his arm blade.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun…I'm sorry" Orihime said.

"There's no need to apologize" Ichigo said "I'm the one who should apologize; I couldn't get here quick enough."

"No I mean it's my fault" she cried "If only I was strong enough; I could have prevented this."

"Like I said, no need to apologize" Ichigo said "I'll end this quickly."

"Hey Ulquiorra" the big one shouted "Is this one?"

"Yes" the smaller one said "The spike orange hair, the sword and able to change armor. No doubt about it, this is our target Yammy."

"Que suerte" Yammy shouted.

The strange armored figure turns her attention toward Ichigo. "If you going to do something then make it fast" she said.

Ichigo took out three Core medals and place them in his OOOdriver before taking out his scanner.

"Henshin!" shout Ichigo.

"**TAKA!**"

"**GORILLA!**"

"**CHEETAH!**"

Ichigo quickly changed into his OOO form as the strange armored warrior seems to be impressed by Ichigo's transformation before he asks her a question.

"Hey I didn't get you name before…"

"Birth. I'm Kamen Rider Birth" said the armored figure as she took out a pod and load to her gun. "We can talk later…OOO"

Suddenly OOO disappeared in a blur as he punched Yammy by his left side as the giant arrancar was knocked to a tree. But Yammy got up as he coming at OOO as he was enraged and their punches connect to each other's fists.

Yammy was surprised that OOO could match him in strength.

"I never forgive you for what you did to Chad's injuries" OOO said as he delivers an upper kick on Yammy's face as he been send up into the air before coming pummeling into the ground.

* * *

(Play **Kamen Rider Birth: Reverse/ Re: Birth**)

Ulquiorra suddenly use his one of his hand to block the golden bullets from the female warrior known as Birth. "I'm surprised that a human like you have such strange weapons" he said before he disappeared.

But not before Ulquiorra realize that Birth dodge his stab and deliver a side kick against him as it force him back.

"Nice try" Birth muttered.

Birth pulls out a cell medal and place in her driver and pulls the big knob of her driver once.

"**CRANE ARM!**"

Birth's left arm suddenly is cover in some kind shovel arm as she tries to punch Ulquiorra but the Arrancar dodge her attack.

"**DRILL ARM!**"

Ulquiorra didn't notice Birth move the knob of her driver again as her other arm become some kind of Drill to hit him in the chest but he was able to get out of harm way.

* * *

"**Scanning charge!**"

Both Ulquiorra and Birth turns as they saw OOO jump through three colorful circle and hit Yammy's arm as it was torn off when Yammy wasn't acting quickly enough to avoid the attack.

_Idiot_, Ulquiorra thought feeling no sympathy. _That's what you get for attacking an opponent you know nothing about. You should have assessed his strength properly with your Pesquisa before attacking. Even though he breaks through Yammi's Hierro and lopped of his arm and gave a deep wound to the chest; something I didn't think was possible without activating a Bankai._ OOO dodged a punch from Yammi's one remaining fist. '_His Spiritual pressure is dense, thick and very strong even for a Shikai. I need to assess his Bankai to see if he poses a threat to Lord Aizen._'

"You little runt" Yammy snarled.

"You seem to be having trouble Yammy" Ulquiorra said calmly. "Shall I intervene?"

"Shut up" Yammy shouted gripping his sword at his side with his remaining hand.

"I can't believe you're going to use your Zanpakuto on a runt like this" Ulquiorra said.

"Shut up and stay back" Yammy shouted pulling his Zanpakuto out slowly.

OOO change two of his Core medals replace them with Gatta and Denki Unagi then took out his scanner.

"**KUWAGATA****!**"

"**DENKI UNAGI!**"

"**CHEETAH!**"

OOO's taka head and Gorilla arms were replace as OOO using his Denki whips to caught Yammy before the arrancar could do anything before he was electrocute by the power of Gatta head on the whip which both Birth and Orihime covered their eyes. Yammy was shock in pain from the massive jolt of electricity before falling to the ground.

"You're such a brawl brat" said OOO, coldly.

"Shut up!" shout Yammy as dark red spiritual aura surrounded himself as he broken free of OOO's binds and coming at him. "I will make you paid!"

"OOO watch out!" shout Birth.

OOO dodge in a blur with the help of his Cheetah foots. "What exactly is he?" asked he.

"He is an Espada" Ulquiorra responds to OOO's question.

"Espada?" Birth questioned while staying on guard for Orihime.

"The Espada are the top ten Arrancar in Lord Aizen's army" Ulquiorra explains before reaching up and zipping down his coat even further. He pulled aside the left part and revealed a tattoo of a number four on his chest. "While Yammy is number ten; I am number 4, which means even if you manage to defeat me there are three more powerful Arrancar to get past."

Suddenly Yammy coming at OOO again in pure rage but what he doesn't know what OOO is planning to do to him.

"Alright…Bankai!" shout OOO as colorful spiritual pressure surrounding his only body as this pushed Yammy back from the bright light.

"**SAI!**"

"**GORILLA!**"

"**ZOU!**"

"**SAGOZO…SAGOZO!**" (drum beats could be heard as gray lights flashed; insert song **Sun Goes Up**)

In a flash OOO's armor is surrounded by spinning colored Medals by the spinning medals again. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. His torso resembled an over-muscular body builder with large gorilla-like arms. His legs resemble that of an elephant. His helmet then became hardened and his head formed a rhino-shape with the respectable rhino horn and his green eyes were changed into red eyes.

"Whoa" Orihime was speechless as OOO take on different animals shaped already. She knows about Ichigo's Zanpaku-to is very unusual but this very surprising before she gone helping Chad's injuries.

* * *

OOO begins to roar and chest pounding created large shockwaves that managed to lift the Yammy off the ground. However, the sounds were so loud, Birth, and even other people throughout Karakura Town were forced to stop cover their ears from the noise.

"What the hell is this?!" screaming Yammy in panic mode as he was stuck in midair.

_He can control gravity?_ Ulquiorra thought.

Once he stopped, OOO stomped the ground, creating a large tremor that made a hole big enough to drop the Arrancar in.

"Have fun," OOO said with amusing.

"Damn you!" shout Yammy as he tries to get out of the hole.

But not before OOO take out his scanner again and scans his belt with it.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

Thus, OOO thrust himself into the air before landing.

"**SAGOZO IMPACT!**" he shouted, creating tremors that set the ground around the Yammy to crack and form around it.

The ground then pulled the Yammy towards OOO before the OOO rider roared.

"SEE YA!" he roared giving Yammy a double punch and a head-butt at the same time, this caused an explosion as Yammy was send flying away against the tree.

OOO walk toward Yammy before Ulquiorra get in his path.

"I will have to admit that your power is indeed impressive for trashing Yammy like that. I can see why Lord Aizen is so interested in you, but my mission is not completed yet. I have to see it."

"See what?" asked OOO.

"Your powerful form," Ulquiorra said making OOO stiffen. "The Violet combo."

OOO getting pissed off. "Sorry but I wouldn't use it on someone like you."

"I see, then this is farewell for now" Ulquiorra said. He lifted his finger and pointed it at Ichigo and a large green cero began forming in on the fingertip.

"Shit!" muttered Birth as she took out her Birth Buster and begins to load energy of Cell medals as she come to OOO's side.

OOO know this going to be hard to dodge as his gauntlets begin to glow as well.

"Fire!" shout Birth.

"**Cell Burst!**"

"**Gori Bagon!**" shout OOO as his Gauntlets send flying at the Green cero blast.

Both OOO's and Birth's attacks were unleashed at the same time when Ulquiorra unleash his cero attack on them.

Suddenly the attacks collide as Birth flying back a little but she activate her Crane Arm to hold her ground as OOO have the most heavy defense to withstand the collide of power.

"That attack was tough" Birth muttered to herself.

"It over for now" said Ulquiorra. "The next time we meet, I will end his existence."

Ulquiorra picked up Yammy and his severed arm before opening a Garganta and disappearing leaving the others to stew in their injuries.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright?" asked Orihime.

"Don't worry Inoue. I go-…" OOO started before the strain of the form caused him to stop and drop to his knees, reverting to his original form in the process.

"Oi! Ichigo! Are you alright?" asked Birth, concern as she comes ran toward him.

"Excuse me…but do I know you somewhere?" asked Orihime. She senses there something familiar about this Birth person.

"Well…you won't believe this since you don't seem to recognize me" Birth said as she pushes a button on her belt as her armor was disappeared.

"It can't be..." Orihime gasped.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Reaper OOO ch9**

**After the fight with the first Arrancars, Ichigo have a lot on his mind right now including dealing with Birth who has hold of Cell medals as well his unsure feelings, the strange howling in his inner world, and meeting with Vaizards.**

**Ch9: Birth and Desire of Dull**

**Read and Review**


	9. Birth and Desire of Dull

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Bleach or Kamen Rider OOO. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think. Yes the identity of Kamen Rider Birth will be revealed in this chapter…**

**Review responses:**

**Kamen Rider Chrome: Thank for remind me of the error.**

**Element-Overlord: Those combos might appear.**

**Meikyuu: Please don't remind me as I already fixed it. Indeed, it will be interesting to see how the meeting with the Vaizards will be different this time.**

* * *

Kamen Reaper OOO

Ch9: Birth and Desire of Dull

**(Previous on Kamen Reaper OOO…)**

_The ground then pulled the Yammy towards OOO before the OOO rider roared._

_"SEE YA!" he roared giving Yammy a double punch and a head-butt at the same time, this caused an explosion as Yammy was send flying away against the tree._

_OOO walk toward Yammy before Ulquiorra get in his path._

_"I will have to admit that your power is indeed impressive for trashing Yammy like that. I can see why Lord Aizen is so interested in you, but my mission is not completed yet. I have to see it."_

_"See what?" asked OOO._

_"Your powerful form," Ulquiorra said making OOO stiffen. "The Violet combo."_

_OOO getting pissed off. "Sorry but I wouldn't use it on someone like you."_

_"I see, then this is farewell for now" Ulquiorra said. He lifted his finger and pointed it at Ichigo and a large green cero began forming in on the fingertip._

_"Shit!" muttered Birth as she took out her Birth Buster and begins to load energy of Cell medals as she come to OOO's side._

_OOO know this going to be hard to dodge as his gauntlets begin to glow as well._

_"Fire!" shout Birth._

_"Cell Burst!"_

_"Gori Bagon!" shout OOO as his Gauntlets send flying at the Green cero blast._

_Both OOO's and Birth's attacks were unleashed at the same time when Ulquiorra unleash his cero attack on them._

_Suddenly the attacks collide as Birth flying back a little but she activate her Crane Arm to hold her ground as OOO have the most heavy defense to withstand the collide of power._

_"That attack was tough" Birth muttered to herself._

_"It over for now" said Ulquiorra. "The next time we meet, I will end his existence."_

_Ulquiorra picked up Yammy and his severed arm before opening a Garganta and disappearing leaving the others to stew in their injuries._

_"Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright?" asked Orihime._

_"Don't worry Inoue. I go-…" OOO started before the strain of the form caused him to stop and drop to his knees, reverting to his original form in the process._

_"Oi! Ichigo! Are you alright?" asked Birth, concern as she comes ran toward him._

_"Excuse me…but do I know you somewhere?" asked Orihime. She senses there something familiar about this Birth person._

_"Well…you won't believe this since you don't seem to recognize me" Birth said as she pushes a button on her belt as her armor was disappeared._

_"It can't be..." Orihime gasped._

* * *

(Opening)

**You count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

The core medals scatter on the ground.

**Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!**

Ichigo watch over the Karakura town as Kamen Reaper OOO in style.

**Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

Ichigo and Ankh look out in two different directions in Ichigo's inner world.

**Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)**

OOO appears in his multiply combos.

**Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for**

Shadow of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were looming over Las Noches with their Arrancars army.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ichigo is scouting around as he, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime found Core medals on the ground.

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

Ichigo begins his day by dodging his father Isshin's assault while Ankh is watching him with amusement.

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

In Ichigo's inner world, the Greeeds that made up of Mugen-oh no Medals were watching Ichigo training.

**Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events)! Give me energy!**

Ichigo begins his day with his friends at school. But not before they sense Hollows in their town as they rushed off to battle.

**Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

Ichigo changed into OOO as he fights against Maki who becomes the Dinosaur Greeed.

**Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**

Yoruichi watches Ichigo training with Ankh.

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!**

Ichigo lying against the Ride Vendor as he looking up at the sky when it raining Core Medals and Cell Medals.

**Come on!**

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

**Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**

Aizen and his henchmen thought their master plan were being easy but they become scary of something that they didn't even foresee.

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

Ichigo got hugged by Senna, Neliel, Harribel and the rest of his harem girlfriends as his face become taka red. He doesn't know that Ankh and the other Greeeds were watching this from his inner world.

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

Ichigo and his friends stand as they fight to defend their town from Aizen himself.

**Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)**

The Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Medajaribur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right.

* * *

The next day came and Ichigo was silent as he had most of his arms and part of his chest wrapped up as well as his forehead. He would have been burned pretty badly by Ulquiorra's Cero if it wasn't for his armor's high defense but he still sore from the fighting against the two Arrancars with the help of Kamen Rider Birth.

"_RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAHH!_"

Suddenly the image of himself wearing the helmet of Putotyra armor with Axe like weapon have appears as it coming at him in his mind again as Ichigo struggles to get over his recently headache as he remember the mystery voice.

"_**I never thought you needed my powers, but be ready next time when we meet, successor of OOO**_" the words of the mystery voice.

Something tells Ichigo that whoever the voice belongs to wasn't friendly like Ankh or the other of his spiritual familiars.

Suddenly he remembers the appearance of Kamen Rider Birth as this mystery rider appears out of thin air and has Cell medals on her which is something he didn't expect right now.

_But the question is who is she? And how did she know my name?_ Ichigo thought with curiosity. Ankh have tells him that Cell medals have their own special abilities beside using in his sword or changing a vendor machine into a bike.

Ichigo got up slowly as he gone downstairs after getting dressed.

_Old man...you better takes care of Yuzu and Karin when I get back_, Ichigo thought.

* * *

(Ichigo's Inner world)

Uva seems to be grumbling on top of the building while the rest of his companions were ponding about the appearance of someone who they never thought to seen in this world.

"How is it possible that Birth in this realm as well?" Mezool asked, gently patting Gamel on the head.

"Could it be a new Kamen Rider Birth? Because it couldn't be the same person…" Kazari ponder as he was scratching his claws.

Ankh was eating his ice sticks while sitting on top of a tree as he was in a deep thought something.

Kazari seem to notice Ankh's silence and hop next to Mezool.

"Hey Mezool…do you notice how quiet Ankh is? Because this is unlike the time with…" he whispered but he was stop when Mezool shot him a look.

Mezool sigh. "Each of us has gone through a lot especially Ankh-kun before we even know Ichigo-kun" she said.

_Ichigo….you better be ready since there is no doubt we can hold out this long against him on our own_, Kazari thought.

* * *

It was already raining when he got out but he was fine since he happens to be wearing a rain jacket which is black as raindrop hit his nose.

He stood in front of Chad's apartment as he want to fight beside his friend against Yammy but knowing blaming himself won't do anything.

Before leaving to check on Orihime's place but didn't gone in since he didn't want to disturb her right now with his problem but he didn't notice someone was watching him.

With that done, Ichigo gone to school already since he don't felt it was a right idea to see Uryu after he lost his power when he helped them.

Before he knew it two hours had already passed and students were pouring into the school. Ichigo ignored everyone until he spotted a familiar mop of blond hair. Standing up Ichigo walked forward and stopped in front of Shinji.

"Hey, what's your problem pal?" Shinji asked.

"Hirako-san, we need to talk." Ichigo said. As this make Shinji realized it was him the whole time.

"Oh Ichigo, why didn't you say it was you" Shinji said.

"Because I don't want my friends to find out" Ichigo said quietly "Let's go Shinji." Ichigo began walking away and Shinji followed until he was in step with Ichigo.

"So you decided to join us Ichigo" Shinji asked.

"Only if you help me suppress my Inner Hollow, then I will join your group" Ichigo said.

"Fine" Shinji said.

But what they didn't notice was a miniature gorilla was watching Ichigo and Shinji from afar before deciding to returns to its master right now.

* * *

Shinji lead Ichigo to the docks of Karakura before going off to the left before they stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. "We're here." He said.

"You live in this place?" Ichigo asked. There was a surprise look on his face when he see where the Vaizards been living.

"Yeah, but do you have a problem with it?" Shinji asked.

"No, I'm just surprise," Ichigo said. "Hirako-san, how many other Vaizards are there?"

"Hmm, counting me there are eight of us," Shinji answered absently. "With you, there'll be nine."

"What're they like?" Ichigo asked.

"Meh, you'll get to know them soon enough, but I suppose I should warn you about Hiyori… She's a shrimp, but very violent, and prone to kicking people in the face over the smallest of things," Shinji advised. "I'm her victim most of the time, but I do have such fun provoking her," he admitted with a mischievous grin.

Ichigo smirked. "I know the feeling. One of my friends, Rukia, is a shrimp too, and we insult each other all the time. She smacks me with her notebook when I point out her drawing sucks."

Shinji smiled broadly. "Good to see a brother in spirit. Pun totally intended."

Ichigo groaned as they continue walking. "That's gotta be the worst I've ever heard. Anything else I should know?" he asked.

Shinji paused and brought his left hand to his chin, looking up in thought. "Don't steal Love's manga, don't mess with Kensei, and whatever you do, do NOT piss off Hachigen. It's hard to do, but you will certainly regret it if you do."

"Got it," Ichigo acknowledged.

Shinji approached the door and stopped with his hand on it. "Know this, Kurosaki Ichigo," he said lowly, turning back to face the Kamen Reaper. "My friends and I are not Shinigami anymore. We stopped being Shinigami the moment they kicked us out of Soul Society. Do not ask us to protect them."

"I understand, Hirako." Ichigo said with respect. Even though he and his friends were cleared of charge of breaking into the Soul Society, he still caution of them if they even dared to harm any of his friends.

Shinji, satisfied with his response, turned back and opened the door to the warehouse.

* * *

After watching both Ichigo and Shinji go into the warehouse, a figure hidden in the shadow trying to go in but stop when she notice there is something blocking her way.

"So there is a barrier here, huh?" the stranger asked. She isn't sure why Ichigo is going with them since his power is like hers.

The stranger girl took out her Birth driver and put on her waist before taking out a cell medal as she flip it into the air.

"Henshin!" the stranger girl said as a bright light surround her body right now.

* * *

_Whoa…I didn't expect them to be training right now_, Ichigo thought as he look around the warehouse and noted some training equipment that he never seen before.

"I'm back and I got Ichigo Kurosaki" Shinji announced. Next thing Shinji knew he got a foot to the face that sent him into the wall. Ichigo looked surprised before slowly turning to see a small blond haired girl yelling at Shinji.

_I almost need a shunpo to see that!_ Ichigo thought.

"What the hell took you so long bold Shinji!?" she shouted at Shinji. "You know I hate being kept waiting."

Shinji held his bleeding nose with his hand. "You little brat; Ichigo asked for the night to think it over so I let him." He retorted.

"Next time use force stupid" she growled.

"You said not to use force" Shinji protested.

_Yep, I had seen this somewhere before…_ Ichigo thought before turning around and sighing rubbing his head. This remind of his time with a certain black hair midget again.

"Baka Shinji! Stop going on about my height – it got old over a hundred years ago! Can't you come up with anything new?"

Shinji actually looked up and scratched his chin with a finger. "Hmmm… I could… nah, you react so well to it I couldn't bear to change it, you ugly girl!"

Hiyori growled and tackled him. "Ugly?! I'll show you ugly! By the time I'm through with you, your face is gonna look like a freaking blueberry, it'll be so swollen and black and blue!"

Meanwhile the other Vaizards are currently observing Ichigo.

_He's just a kid…_ Rose thought looking at him. _Yet so much power in within his body_.

_He looks like a tough one_, Love thought. _Hope he doesn't wimp out during his challenge_.

_His body is slim_, Kensei thought. _It is definitely built more for speed rather than strength in battle_.

Hachi merely gave him a once over before turning away but he did sense something strange about Ichigo while Mashiro and Lisa spent more time looking at him.

_Ooh, berry-boy's cute_, Mashiro thought with a grin.

_Hmm…_Lisa thought putting her erotic manga down. _He isn't what I was expected after what Shinji bring him in but there could be more to him than his looks_. She thought with amused. _This could get interesting_.

Ichigo watched them for two more minutes before getting impatient and have a funny idea upon his head right. "I hope you guys like to be fried" he mutters.

"**TAKA!**"

"**DENKI UNAGI!**"

"**CHEETAH!**"

Suddenly Ichigo become OOO and uses his tentacles to warp around the two Vaizards as they got electric shocks and some of their hairs become fried.

"Hey, what the hell was that for, baldy?!" Hiyori shouted.

"I thought we're going to do something about my Hollow problem." OOO said.

Rose looked surprised. "Did he use his powers without exiting his body?" he asked, amazed.

"Yeah" Love said. "That's pretty advanced stuff for a kid." Raising his voice he called, "Hey, you're gonna have to let Hiyori down before we begin."

"Do I have to?" OOO asked as he look back at scary Hiyori and wonder if it is a good idea or not.

Love nodded.

"Alright" OOO let go of his grips and the tentacles released her. Then he ducked as Hiyori flew over him almost kicking him in the helmet. "Is she always this violent?" OOO asked.

"Pretty much" Shinji said "Alright Hiyori calm down; we've got work to do."

* * *

"So how are we supposed to do this?" Ichigo asked after his armor disappeared.

"First we need to assess your strength" Shinji said before raising his hand. Out of the upper level a katana shot out and landed in Shinji's hand. Shinji unsheathed it and tossed the sheath aside.

"Well bring it on," Ichigo said before pressing his badge against his chest. Popping out his body already and grips his Medajaribur from his back.

With some reiatsu in his sword, Ichigo then started to push Shinji's sword. Shinji well aware of what Ichigo was doing countered with the same tactic and used some of his reiatsu to push Ichigo into a crate of boxes.

"Damn it." Ichigo said as he got up and charged at Shinji again with the other Vaizards on the sidelines watching.

They turned their heads to one direction and then another, going back and forth continues watching the battle.

"That Ichigo boy is pretty good to be able to fight on par with Shinji." Rose said continuing to watch the battle with a smile on his face.

"Idiot! Take a closer look." Lisa said. "Shinji isn't taking him seriously." She continued as she also watched the battle progress.

"It also looks like Ichigo-kun isn't fighting with all his strength either." Hachi said as he watched the battle.

"He's definitely scared." Love replied.

"Scared? Of What?" Mashiro asked glancing up at Love.

"His hollow." Kensei began. "This kid is trying to fight without calling out his hollow." He finished.

With that being said, Hiyori just sighed and started making her way towards the fight.

"Hey where are you going Hiyori?" Mashiro asked in a singsong voice.

"Hachi, add another 5 layers to the barrier." She said as she continued to advance on the fight.

"Okay." Hachi said.

Hiyori then stopped and then looked up at Shinji and Ichigo.

* * *

Shinji began, "Ichigo you're—" he didn't get to finish when he heard, "Shinji tag out!"

Ichigo was confused as he saw Shinji go swirling out of the barrier.

_That must hurt…_Ichigo thought as he saw what Hiyori did to Shinji and felt sympathy for him.

Hachi was surprised until, "I thought I told you to add 5 layers." Hiyori said looking down at Hachi.

"I didn't have enough time." Hachi replied almost frightened

"Well that's fine then." She began. "Ichigo lemme tell you something. You got the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yeah, we're really considering and lettin you become our comrade. But the thing is… it ain't your choice."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, who is now really confused.

"It means that it's our decision. It doesn't matter if you want to join or not. After we see your strength, we'll decide whether we want you or not."

"That's it. Think about it." She continued. "You don't have a choice. If you're strong, then we'll teach how suppress your inner hollow. But if you're weak, we'll just leave you to die by your inner Hollow." Hiyori finished turning around and walking the opposite direction.

"Now that you get the picture, turn into a hollow; let's see how strong you are." Hiyori said as she continued to walk the opposite direction.

"I refuse." Ichigo said not sure what was going on.

"You don't get it do you." She said, "It isn't your choice." Hiyori said as a hollow mask started to form over her face.

"A hollow." Ichigo whispered looking at what was transpiring right in front of him.

"Well then if you're scared then, I'll have to beat it out of you." Hiyori said as her whole body glows red with reiatsu.

Ichigo could feel the hollow demeanor sweep over him and he thought, what the hell was going on. .

This action didn't go unnoticed as some of the other Vaizards were verbally displaying their opposition in this idea.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Love said.

"Hey easy there, Hiyori." Rose said.

"Hey what're you so afraid of?" Hiyori asked as she looked at Ichigo's facial expression. "Just because you have a mask doesn't mean you're a Vaizard, or least turn into a hollow." She finished.

Almost everyone in the warehouse was now giving Ichigo their full attention as they watched the actions happen right above their eyes.

"Don't be a chicken Ichigo, for I ain't as nice as Shinji." Hiyori said staring at the wide eye substitute shinigami.

"If you don't get over your fear and turn into a hollow," Hiyori said as she then placed the mask on her face. Before Ichigo could say anything, he felt a hand on his chest and saw Hiyori right in front of him.

"**Then you're dead. For real.**" She said as a large amount of energy formed on her hand and blasted him to the barrier and sent him flying into it.

Ichigo didn't know what to think, he could've swore Hiyori was right in front of him and then she was there touching his chest and sent him flying. He never felt pain like this and it showed with his far right side of his face busted open and blood dripping out. He kept trying to block all of Hiyori's attacks, but she was too fast. If he did block her it would either push him back or her zanpakuto would break through it.

But that wasn't important right now for something within him was starting to be mad clear as one part of his eye started to turn violet.

"Enough already." Hiyori said slightly annoyed at how thick headed Ichigo was being. "Here's a hint for you, use your Bankai."

"Shut up, I don't use my Bankai on someone like you" Ichigo replied, as his whole left eye begins to turn violet.

"I get it when you fight people as strong as me you use your Bankai which makes it easier for you to turn into a hollow."

"Shut the hell up." Ichigo said. This mad Hiyori frustrated as she lowered her mask and prepared her blade for the next move.

"**Dickhead, just looking you pisses me off.**" Hiyori said as she charged Ichigo again.

When she charged at Ichigo, she released so much reiatsu and pushed him into the barrier again.

_Damn how did she do that? _Ichigo thought. That's when Hiyori once again slashed and chunked out a piece of Medajaribur, slamming Ichigo into a wall.

Suddenly a burst of reiatsu flow out of Ichigo's body and three purple Core medals appeared out of nowhere as they enters Ichigo's OOOdriver.

"**PTERA!**"

"**TRICERA!**"

"**TYRANNO!**"

"**PU-TO-TYRANNOUSARUS!**"

Ice surrounded Ichigo's entire body then shatters as OOO Putotyranno combo appeared before Hiyori and unleashed a roar. But what stuns the Vaizards was they felt the IK given off by OOO himself and his spiritual pressure is dropping for an unknown reason as this caught their attention. That was when OOO lunged at her a forcefully pinned her on a wall and tried to choke the life out of her. That's when in a flash the others were standing atop of OOO with their zanpakuto pinning the rider down. But OOO roared as his tail wrecked them away from him.

"What kind of Hollow does this kid had?" Mashiro asked.

"Something tells me that we aren't dealing with an inner Hollow." Hachigen said.

Before they knew it, someone jump break through the wall with some kind of gun in hand then starts firing at OOO right now.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"I will explain later. I have to stop Ichigo or his power will going out of control!" Birth said, she taking out a cell medal and put into her driver.

"What?!" Shinji and others reacted.

"**DRILL ARM!**" Birth's right arm turns into a drill as she spots OOO getting up from the ground.

OOO come back onto his legs and punched the ground as he taken out the Medagabryu Ax mode. He then looks over at Birth as he growled and comes to crash with Birth's Drill arm as both of them wouldn't back down from each other.

"Ichigo! Snap out of it!" Birth shouts at OOO, while dodging his attacks and hits his chest which sending him backward.

"RAAAWWWAAARRR!" OOO roared in anger as energy poured out of him when he got up again. The ground started to shake at the energy emanating from OOO. His Ax weapon is glowing with power and OOO's visors are turning violet.

The Vaizards were shocks as they felt this power as this is something not of a Hollow or Soul reaper.

"This guy…is going berserk." Love said.

"What do we do?" Shinji asked.

"Ichigo!" Birth shouts. OOO was able to come at her again with his ax weapon to killed, the Vaizards spot this but didn't know Birth will do next but she put another cell medal into her driver. "Ichigo! I know you can hear my voice! I know you are in there! Don't let that Combo consume you! I know you're still in there but you had to help me, Ichigo!"

"**CRANE ARM!**"

Soon there was greenish aura glowing around Birth and her left arm changed into a Crane arm, OOO coming at her with Medagabryu against her helmet, Birth duck under OOO and using her Crane Arm to punch OOO on his helmet.

OOO let out a few stuttered growls as he dropped his Medagabryu which was reabsorbed into the ground he then back away as he held his head in pain after Birth punched him.

"Ichigo!" Birth said while he shouted in pain.

OOO armor the turned into purple light and faded away as he reversed back into his original form.

Ichigo stood there as he breathes heavily. "Thanks you." Ichigo said. Suddenly Birth's armor disappears and reveals it's none other than Tatsuki Arisawa, childhood friend of Ichigo before him. "Tatsuki…I'm so sorry that I nearly hurt you." Ichigo said as he fell backward.

Tatsuki caught Ichigo before he passed out from the transformation. "Baka! What are you going to do without me?" Tatsuki said as the last sentence was soft.

* * *

Then the Vaizards gathered and Hachi placed a barrier around the warehouse and a secret platform opened up and allowed all the Vaizards to enter to help Ichigo to control his power which is unlike their own.

* * *

(Ichigo's Inner world)

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked around and noticed he was in his inner world. Then he notices there is a figure in purple cloak waiting for him as Ichigo immediately know who this stranger is.

"**So you finally arrived to face your demise, new OOO.**" The purple cloak figure removed his cloak as it revealed to be a man with his arm out and had a creepy white doll sitting on his arm. He had a creepy hair cut with round glasses. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt inside. He also wore black pants and shoes.

"You're spirit of the Purple Medals…" Ichigo said.

"**You're correct. I'm known as Maki.**" Maki said, stares at Ichigo with emotionless look on his face.

_There is something off about him…_Ichigo thought.

"**You're here to challenge me for my power, but I will test you or you're going to be devoured.**" Maki said as his form suddenly begins to change.

Suddenly Ichigo become in horrible as he was seeing a double of himself except he is black and white.

"**Now…let's begin, OOO.**" Dark Ichigo said, grinning like a devil.

* * *

The underground passage way opened and all the Vaizards and Tatsuki made their way down the stairs until they reached familiar scenery almost like the training ground under the Urahara shop. They then placed Ichigo on the ground right next to Medajaribur, until Shinji said,

"Hachi, place a barrier here as well."

"Huh?" Hachi asked.

"What do you mean huh? An old fart really shouldn't whine like that." Shinji said while clearing his voice. "Also, place a five-degree barrier around Ichigo."

"Yes." Hachi said as he then clapped his hands together and his reiatsu was starting to build up. "Wall of iron sand, formed from hate," He began as five little almost spherical objects started forming in between his hands and started to ascend. "Forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence." He finished the spirit chant and the sphere like objects started to circle around his fists. "Way of binding number 75: Quintet Iron Pillars." He finished as he slapped his fists into the ground. There was a shaking feeling as a light from above reveled five tall iron pillars descending upon Ichigo, each pillar binding his arms, legs, and head.

Now the process was about to begin.

* * *

Ichigo began to look to his right from the corner of his eyes, but didn't see what he was looking for. He then looked to his left, and still couldn't find what he was looking for, and finally returned his gaze back at his dark half.

"Where's Ankh and others?" The White copy of Ichigo just smirked and then replied with, "Still haven't figured it out have you Ichigo?" He began.

"**Yo really wanna know where the others are,**" The hollow sneered, "**The truth is….**" He said as he shunpo right above Ichigo with a white version of Medajaribur in his hand. "**… I'm Mugen-oh no Medals!**" He finished as he and Ichigo collided in a full blast with the swords.

* * *

There was a thud feeling and a sweeping reiatsu blasted its way and caused a sweep in wind. It brushes past the Vaizards. As he watched this happen Shinji said, "Here he comes." He said looking up in the direction they left Ichigo.

There was a low moaning sound from the limp body of Ichigo as his fingers started to seep into the dirt. There was a rattling sound and the iron pillars collided with each other and fell apart. There Ichigo stood up to reveal on his face as violet eyes begin and the Purple Core Medals surrounded his own body.

"Hen…shin…!" Ichigo said in an emotionless tone.

"**PTERA!**"

"**TRICERA!**"

"**TYRANNO!**"

"**PU-TO-TYRANNOUSARUS!**"

Knowing it was her duty; Tatsuki stood up and walked toward the barrier. She will save her childhood friend and help him overcome this mess.

"I wished you luck, childhood friend of Ichigo. We will intervene if you had trouble." Shinji said.

"Who do you think I am?" Tatsuki asked as she wrapped the Birth Driver around her waist before turns her attention to Hachigen.

"Even if his power isn't Hollow… I guess we won't mind helping you two out since both of you are our friends." Shinji said.

"Hachigen, please open it up right here." Hachi then complied and then extended his index finger and wisped it around and an entrance formed for Tatsuki to enter.

As she entered, OOO summons his axe like weapon from the ground as Tatsuki began to put her Cell Medal into the Birth driver.

"Ichigo, let's do this like old times…" She said as OOO in front of her with the Medagabryu in grip and the pounced on her with great speed o glow.

"HENSHIN!" Tatsuki shout.

Tatsuki dropped the Cell Medal into the Birth-Slot and twisted the Grap Accelerator knob. With a loud pop, the belt's Receptacle Orb's Tracer Shield opened, releasing the energy of the Cell Reactor that surrounded Tatsuki. As she charge at her childhood friend head on, the orbs placed themselves on his chest, back, wrists, shoulders, and shins before a bright light encased her as she turns into Kamen Rider Birth.

It time for the battle between childhoods friends begin.

* * *

Ichigo was knocked back by a few feet as his dark double charged into Ichigo with great strength. Dark Ichigo then continued his attack as he laughed, "Bastard, What to everyone here?!" Ichigo asked getting frustrated now.

"**Persistent huh. Quit making me repeat myself, I'm Mugen-Oh no Medals! Meaning I'am even Ankh himself**." Dark Ichigo said as he slammed Ichigo to one of the walls with the familiar bird like hand of Ankh.

There was a loud thud sound as Ichigo crashed with the surface.

Dark Ichigo still hovering over him saying, "**Ichigo, I know you're not aware with this. Ankh, Mezool, Kazari, Gamel, Uva and even myself are power of Mugen-Oh no Medals. But unlikely others, I won't hand out my power easier. I wasn't able to influence you in the past until the shatter shaft occurs, as soon as you still getting used to the power of OOO, my power begins to take roots as mine power consume others. Soon, I already dominate everyone even Ankh himself who is in charge here.****It makes much easier for me to take over your soul.**" He finished.

Ichigo brows lowered, "Is that so? If I beat you, then you will behave, right?" Ichigo asked now standing up fully.

"**Beat me?**" Dark Ichigo asked, "**That ain't happening.**"

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo asked as pointed to himself, "Look at me and try saying that again!"

"**You don't get it do you?**" Dark Ichigo asked. He then cracked his neck and his body begins to glow violently before charging at Ichigo.

"Ban-Kai!" Ichigo shouts.

There was a massive blast or reiatsu as the building around them collapsed in a heap.

"**TAKA!**"

"**KUJAKU!**"

"**CONDOR!**"

"**TA~JYA~DOL!**"

"**TAJYADOL!**"

While Ichigo changed into OOO Tajador combo on one side, Dark Ichigo on the other hand, he suddenly becomes something like the other Greeed except his form is monstrosity.

He is cover in purple light as he stood tall with purple armor like skin; he had the head of the pterodactyls on his shoulders his chest was a triceratops head with the horns sticking out. His skull looked like he had Tyrannosaurus skull, with a large red visor acting as his eyes. He had gray arms with purple claws at the end.

"**Let's do this, OOO!**"

Suddenly the two unlikely beings flying up into the sky right now as they're trades elemental blows which lights up Ichigo's Inner world.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Reaper OOO**

**The battle for Ichigo's own fate begins in his own Inner world while Tatsuki as Kamen Rider Birth is in her own battle for her life. Ichigo will face an unexpected truth as he trying to discover his own desire for the future or vanished forever. As the battle for dominance draws…unexpected truth about OOO will be revealed.**

**Ch10: The battle for power! Ichigo's True desire! Fate of two Childhood friends!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
